Frozen: La Oscuridad en el Invierno
by GoldenRose2110
Summary: Nunca antes, desde que la corona le había sido colocada en su cabello suave, algo la había atormentado tanto. "Guerra", aquellas letras que endemoniaban hasta el más dulce de los ángeles llegaron a sus oídos, y un miedo más poderoso que la esperanza la invadió por completo; sus huesos se estremecieron y desde ese entonces, supo que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su hermana.
1. La Noticia

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Bienvenidos a mi fic!**

Antes que nada quiero decir algo yo no soy de esas escritoras de fanfics que hacen esto, normalmente me voy directo al capítulo. Sin embargo, hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero aclarar:

Esta historia ya se ha publicado en mi perfil, pero con una gran diferencia: está en inglés. La trama es la misma y la autora igual. Ese es el punto número uno. El punto número dos. Este fanfic trata temas oscuros: la guerra, la sangre de los caídos, la cruda realidad de nuestro mundo y la ambición del hombre. Es un fic maduro que me costó trabajo decidir si publicarlo o no porque la mayoría de los FanFics de Frozen en español que tienen éxito son de romance. Pero ya me ven, aquí estoy, decidí intentarlo.

En fin, en verdad espero que les guste el primer capítulo, denle una oportunidad.

 **¡Saludos, y bienvenidos a mi Fic!**

* * *

Sólo una palabra podría cambiar la dulce historia que Elsa había empezado a vivir desde ese día en el que había liberado sus poderes.

Sólo una palabra podría cambiar la felicidad y esperanza con la que se paseaban los habitantes de Arendelle.

Nunca antes, desde que la corona le había sido colocada en su cabello suave y blanco, algo la había atormentado tanto como el escuchar esa palabra que movía al mundo entero y hacía que una tormenta más peligrosa que cualquier magia en el mundo destruya a todos los humanos en la Tierra, e hiciera que pareciera una pesadilla de las más fuertes que había vivido. Estaba en el infierno.

"Guerra".

La palabra llegó a sus oídos, y un miedo más poderoso que la esperanza la invadió por completo; sus huesos se estremecieron y desde ese entonces, supo que haría lo que fuera por proteger a su hermana.

* * *

 _ **"Te diré mis pecados, y tú puedes afilar tu cuchillo".**_

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **La** **noticia**

Pasos resonaban en el pasillo como gotas de agua que caían en un día de lluvia. En la esencia del lugar se podía percibir claramente el nerviosismo y la preocupación que provenía de aquella mujer que llevaba esperando horas por saber el más mínimo detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera, allá no tan lejos de su hogar, y que estaba segura que era una tormenta. Este momento sólo era la calma antes de que sucediera a lo que ella más había temido desde que había aceptado una carga tan pesada sobre su cabeza, con lo que cada noche tenía pesadillas. Y todo eso había empezado cuando un objeto tan simple como una corona se le había sido colocada en su brillante cabello, ahora desordenado en una trenza mal hecha por la falta de sueño y la desesperación que nunca antes la había consumido de tal manera como los sucesos de los que hoy ella tenía que hacerse cargo.

La luz de la luna entraba por una ventana en medio del largo pasillo, y curiosamente reflejaba aún más la intensidad con la que el ligero vestido que llevaba puesto titilara como diamantes de hielo; fríos, pero sin duda hermosos que contrastaban perfectamente con la piel blanca y suave de la mujer. Su prenda iba desde los hombros, de los cuales se desprendía una capa transparente adornada con delicados copos de nieve que inspiraban un aire de sofisticación y gracia alrededor de la princesa; un aire calmado totalmente distinto a lo que estaba sufriendo por dentro de su piel.

Sus zapatillas, eran de cristal, y a pesar de ello, en medio de la oscura noche se lucían fácilmente porque al igual que todo el conjunto, parecía hecho de magia, una magia poderosa que era capaz de acabar con millones de habitantes a la vez, pero de la misma y extraña manera había un resplandor de gentileza y bondad pura dentro de ella, y que si se trataba con cuidado, podía florecer, a pesar de toda la destrucción que podría también causar.

Un sonido le llegó a sus oídos proveniente del otro lado del pasillo, y su piel se congeló. Dejó de mover sus manos desesperadamente una sobre la otra y todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza se detuvo.

De la oscuridad que la rodeaba, unos metros más adelante, emergió una sombra que poco a poco se fue aclarando. La reina pensó por un segundo que se trataba de uno de los sirvientes del castillo, sin embargo sus ojos se centraron en el uniforme pesado que solamente los hombres que servían al ejército usaban.

El negro de sus pupilas se fue desvaneciendo, y la mayor parte la fue tomando el color azul celeste de sus ojos. Si venía alguien tan importante como un soldado, sólo podía significar una cosa. Lo que sucedía mucho más lejos de los mares que rodeaban a la isla de Arendelle no podía ser nada bueno.

El hombre caminó hacia ella, y la única luz que había en el pasillo del castillo lo iluminó por completo. Lo primero que notó Elsa fueron sus ojos: eran azules, iguales a los de ella a excepción del tono, los de él eran más oscuros. Sin embargo, quedó sorprendida por el brillo que éstos emitían, a pesar de que fueran de un azul apagado y triste. El hombre tenía el cabello negro y desordenado; su piel era clara, pero no llegaba a ser totalmente blanca, tenía un ligero toque de bronceado.

Al observarlo por completo, notó que este no era un hombre. Era tan sólo un muchacho, que no podía pasar de la edad de dieciocho según su perspectiva. Ese descubrimiento que no había reparado en lo absoluto, la dejó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? No podía enterarse de todos los acontecimientos que se estaban dando, era mucho para un niño de su edad. Y lo que la hizo sentirse peor, él no sólo estaba presenciando lo que sucedía, era parte de ello, era parte del ejército de Arendelle, portaba el uniforme azul con hombreras rojas característico del reino. ¿Cómo alguien podía haber mandado a aquél pobre chico a algo tan terrible como la guerra?

Suspiró, y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Volteó a ver a los ojos del muchacho por segunda vez, con esperanza de que le dijera que todo estaba en orden, pero ella sabía que era imposible.

El chico notó la preocupación en su mirada, no sabía si era muy obvio o se le daba leer bien a las personas, pero claramente la reina no estaba para nada bien, y estaba ansiosa por conocer las palabras que estaba a punto de decirle, que lo único que harían seria empeorar el ánimo de la reina.

—Llegó una carta. —fue lo único que salió de sus labios. No, no tenía el valor para decirle de quién era, ni de dónde provenía. Había caminado con seguridad, pero al ver los tristes ojos de la reina, su alma se desgarró por completo.

Elsa frunció el ceño.

—¿De quién?—preguntó.

El soldado la volteó a ver directamente a los ojos.

—Mejor véalo por usted misma—dijo, entregándole un sobre amarillento que había llevado todo este tiempo en las manos.

Elsa lo miró con cautela, desconcertada. Ya no tenían aliados, Westergard les había renunciado desde el incidente con la magia de la reina, y los otros dos que tenían estaban en una crisis en la que Arendelle no podía ayudar esta vez.

Tomó la carta y observó la parte de atrás. El papel era tipo pergamino, y en tinta azul estaba escrito lo que ella menos esperaba.

"Las Islas del Sur" lo leyó, lo releyó; lo volvió a leer, incapaz de creer que lo que sus ojos estaban viendo fuera cierto. Cuando se dio cuenta, sus manos estaban temblando y en los costados del sobre habían comenzado a aparecer pequeñas capas de hielo.

El muchacho pareció notar este último detalle.

—Tranquila, su Majestad. —le dijo, aunque supo que decir aquello era una tontería, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Él no sabía lo que era vivir con poderes fuera de su control cuando tenía emociones fuertes. Aún así, quería ayudarla. Era su reina, después de todo, y no le gustaba verla de esa manera.

Elsa dirigió su mirada hacia donde él se encontraba, y sus ojos denotaron sorpresa y un poco de enojo mezclado con preocupación.

—Estoy bien.—declaró en un tono de voz que al joven no le gustó nada.

—No, no lo está. —se acercó un paso y la miró a los ojos, guardando toda la calma del mundo. —No puede seguir fingiendo de esa manera, mi reina.

— ¡Tú no sabes lo que... —se detuvo a media frase. Había empezado a congelar también parte de la alfombra aterciopelada que cubría al pasillo. Necesitaba calmarse. Suspiró. —Yo... Lo siento... Por hablarle de esa manera. Con su permiso.

Elsa caminó a paso rápido, alejándose del muchacho, desesperada por encontrar su cuarto. De cada paso que daba salía una bella capa de nieve mezclada con hielo que había hecho un patrón hasta su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta blanca, entró y la cerró. Todo de manera un poco violenta.

Recargó su cabeza en la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo congelado. Hacía mucho que no hacía eso: quedarse sentada y hundir su cabeza en sus rodillas, abrazándose a si misma. Para ser exactos, la tristeza que la llenó durante dieciocho años en los que le estaba prohibido ver a su hermana, no la había invadido hasta ahora. Se sentía tremendamente sola, con una responsabilidad que desearía nunca haber aceptado. Se hubiera quedado en su inmenso castillo de hielo que ella había hecho con sus propias manos, y ahí no perdería el control sobre sus poderes y todo sería bastante más tranquilo en las montañas.

Pero lamentablemente, ella era la hermana mayor. A ella le correspondía toda esa carga de la que los habitantes del reino dependían. Sin olvidar, claro está, a su familia. Si hacía un movimiento equivocado durante esas épocas, existía la más alta probabilidad que ya no los volviera a ver.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, y fue inevitable que las lágrimas salieran desesperadamente.

No quería llorar, no en un momento como ese, en el que una carta había llegado y tenía que leerla, tenía que cumplir con sus deberes de reina y dejar de ser... débil. Si a ella le fue asignada la tarea de tomar cuidado sobre el reino, tenía que hacerlo. Pero en este momento le resultaba imposible levantar la cara en alto.

Se quedó así, y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. El sueño le había ganado, y sin embargo, todavía sentía sus mejillas húmedas. Al menos, en sueños, no había gente llorando en las calles rogando por comida. Al menos, mientras dormía, no veía absolutamente nada; y su mente descansaba de la realidad por unas pocas y valiosas horas.

—¡Elsa, Elsa!— una voz femenina proveniente del otro lado de la puerta la despertó

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Pequeños golpes resonaban en el cuarto, claramente desesperados porque ella abriera la puerta.

Elsa se llevó las manos a los ojos para tallárselos, y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Ahí, entre sus dedos, estaba el sobre, más congelado de lo que ella esperaba. Soltó un grito ahogado, se había quedado dormida y no lo había leído. Podría haber sido algo importante para que se respondiera el día de hoy, y conociendo a las Islas del Sur, no podían ser buenas noticias, era simplemente imposible si tomaba en cuenta que el príncipe había intentado acabar con ella y obtener el dominio del reino.

—¡Elsa, abre la puerta! ¡Es urgente!—dijo Anna, con una clara emoción en su voz.

Leería la carta en cuanto su hermana la dejara en paz. Parecía ansiosa por contarle algo, y Elsa nunca la había escuchado tan feliz y emocionada.

Se paró y abrió la puerta. Tan pronto hizo esto, la pelirroja se le abalanzó con tal fuerza que casi la tira. La abrazó, y no paraba de gritar.

—Ah, Anna tranquila.—dijo Elsa esbozando una sonrisa y devolviendo el abrazo.—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan alegre?

Su hermana no paraba de dar pequeños saltos, y Elsa estaba empezando a sentirse un poco incómoda, pero feliz de ver a su hermana de esa manera. Poco a poco, Anna se fue tranquilizando y la soltó.

Elsa pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos que nunca antes le había visto. Aquellos ojos agua, estaban llenos de una esperanza que a ella le faltaba; pero había algo más que no lograba identificar. ¿Deseo, talvez? No había visto a alguien tan lleno de alegría a su alrededor desde que los problemas en Arendelle habían comenzado, y sin embargo ahí estaba su hermana, casi llorando de alegría. Elsa sonrió.

—Vamos, cuenta. —dijo. La emoción se la había contagiado, y había olvidado todo lo que tenía que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor del mundo.

—Krsitoff... Kristoff...—empezó Anna. Respiró hondo.—Kristoff me ha pedido matrimonio.

Toda la felicidad que había durado unos segundos en el corazón de Elsa se derrumbó por completo, y el pánico la llenó de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué?— preguntó. Su sonrisa se había borrado, y la había reemplazado un rostro de preocupación y angustia evidente.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, y sus labios se desvanecieron hasta denotar confusión al observar la reacción de su hermana.

—Kristoff me pidió matrimonio.—repitió.—Y yo le dije que sí.

Las pupilas de Elsa se hicieron pequeñas, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Luchó por mantener la calma.

—No...—salió en un hilo de voz. Le rompería el corazón a Anna. Esta sería la segunda vez que le iba a negar estar con alguien a quien amaba. No, corrección, sería la primera vez que su hermana en verdad quería estar con alguien, y ese alguien le correspondía y la deseaba de igual manera que ella a él. Le negaría un matrimonio con su amor verdadero, y eso la destrozaría por dentro. Elsa la conocía muy bien a pesar de estar solamente tres años sin barreras entre ellas a causa de sus poderes, y sería lo máximo que ella podría soportar. El alma tan alegre que tenía, se le desvanecería por completo.

A Elsa le dolía, le dolía más que nada en el mundo negarle la oportunidad de su vida a Anna. No iba a soportar lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Si aceptaba, iba a ser muy peligroso y la posibilidad de que el reino sufriera un ataque sería de más del noventa por ciento. Era para protegerla.

Elsa alzó la cabeza, miró a Anna a los ojos y firme, sin rastro de duda, le dijo:

—No puedo dejar que ese matrimonio sea llevado a cabo.

Anna abrió los labios, sorprendida, pero más que nada, decepcionada. Sus hermosos ojos, ahora estaban humedecidos y todo rastro de alegría que hace unos momentos inspiraba se había ido.

—¿Qué?—preguntó, incrédula.

—Lo que escuchaste. No va haber boda.—dijo Elsa. A pesar de la tristeza que la invadía por dentro al ver lágrimas recorrer las pecas y la suave piel bronceada de la pelirroja, no podía dejar que aquello sucediera.

Su alma se cayó al suelo cuando escuchó a Anna hablar con la voz más rota y desesperada que nunca.

—¡¿Ahora por qué?! ¡Ya nos llevábamos bien! No pienso volver a los antiguos tiempos, Elsa. ¡Quiero vivir mi vida, y tú siempre te interpones con alguna excusa! ¡No ha cambiado nada desde el accidente con tus poderes! ¿Cuándo será el día en el que me dejes ser yo? ¡Deja de creerte papá y mamá, porque no lo eres! ¡Y yo ya no soy una niña!

Dicho esto, salió por la puerta a paso rápido y decidido, con los puños apretados de la furia y tristeza que sentía.

¿Cómo se le había metido la idea a la cabeza a Kristoff de pedir matrimonio en una época como esta? Él sabía perfectamente por la crisis que Arendelle estaba pasando, no era ciego. Y Anna igual estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor. ¿Cómo, en su sano juicio, habían considerado siquiera la idea de casarse? Tenía que hablar con Kristoff, seguramente el entendería la razón por la cual ella se había opuesto al matrimonio, y pedirle que calmara a su hermana y la hiciera entrar en razón. Lo que menso necesitaba ahora era una segunda separación con la pelirroja, ella era la única que iluminaba los fríos días por los que Elsa estaba viviendo, y el sólo pensamiento de perderla otra vez le calaba los huesos.

Alejó todo lo que la estaba atormentando en ese instante, y se concentró en la carta. Volvió a cerrar las puertas de su cuarto, y se sentó en la cama.

Abrió con delicadeza el sobre, sacó la carta que estaba adornada con un listón rojo fuego, y comenzó a leer en el papel pergamino.

 _Su Majestad,_

 _Reina Elsa de Arendelle._

 _Le parecerá sumamente extraño recibir una carta del reino cuyo décimo tercer descendiente intentó despojarla de una manera no tan amigable tres años atrás._

 _No tiene idea de lo apenado que estoy. Hans ya ha recibido su castigo, y está en la prisión de nuestra isla. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ha cumplido su condena, estoy seguro de que no va a ser suficiente para usted. Por eso, le pido de la manera más sincera que me perdone. Si no le importa, he hecho un espacio el día Miércoles para una cena a la media noche aquí, en el Palacio Real de las Islas del Sur. Espero que no tenga objeciones, ni se oponga a esta petición, porque no encuentro otra forma de disculparme por las acciones de mi hermano. Temo decirle que ya todo está arreglado, y la estaré esperando. Si no viene, enviaré a unos soldados que vayan por usted. No querrá armar un revuelo en Arendelle como están los tiempos ahora, ¿o sí?_

 _Sería PREFERIBLE que no le contara a nadie sobre esta carta, y que llegue al reino lo más cauteloso posible, sin que alguien, ni siquiera su hermana, se entere de su partida._

 _Usted es lista, sabe cómo se hacen las cosas. La estaré esperando._

 _Sin más que agregar,_

 _Rey Edward de las Islas del Sur._

No, no era una tonta. Tal y como la carta lo decía, Elsa era inteligente. Le había quedado más que claro que aquello era una amenaza, y que si no iba, matarían a Anna sin piedad.


	2. Aguas Negras

**¡Hola!** Antes que nada, quiero dar un inmenso agradecimiento a GokuYPanDBGT y Ana F. Frost Lov, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo! Un libro sin lectores es sólo un libro. ¡Me alegra que les haya gustado! :D Como ven, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Procuraré actualizar cada dos o tres días para que la espera no sea demasiada. Ya llevo 8 capítulos escritos, así que por ahora las actualizaciones no serán problema. ¡Espero disfruten el cap! :)

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Aguas Negras**

Ahí, vio su reflejo.

Sus ojos azul cielo denotaban tristeza, ni siquiera sabía por qué se esforzaba al verse en el espejo, ni por qué se había vestido bien para la ocasión. Aunque, por una parte, si lograba que el rey fuera su aliado en estos tiempos, estaría más que perfecto. Podría manipularlo. No quería hacerlo, pero ella no confiaba en las Islas del Sur desde el incidente en el que casi le quitan la corona, y lo que es peor, le arrancan la vida de sus manos.

Esta vez, llevaba un vestido diferente; era de un color azul oscuro, y que a pesar de la tonalidad, todavía brillaba como si tuviera pequeñas capas de hielo. Le llegaba hasta el suelo, y en la parte de abajo de sus rodillas empezaban a desprenderse más capullos de tela que se ondulaban hacia atrás, como si fuera una especie de pétalos de flor que se lleva el viento. Sus mangas eran largas y antes de llegar a la muñeca se cortaban en un ángulo con forma de v. El vestido era tan ligero que destacaba las curvas de la mujer, y le daban la impresión de dominancia y sofisticación, tal como ella lo había planeado. Si cara pálida contrastaba con sus labios carmesí, y sus ojos destacaban debido a la sombra de color negro que había puesto alrededor de ellos. En tanto, su cabello lo traía como siempre, sin embargo esta vez lo había adornado con pequeños copos de nieve oscuros.

Después de hecharle un vistazo más al espejo y asegurarse que se presentara de forma adecuada, venía la parte difícil: salir del reino sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Claro, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer puesto que ayer se había pasado la noche buscando una forma; pero aún así, ciertamente no iba a ser nada fácil.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y salió a paso lento, tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Los guardias llenaban la mayoría de los pasillos del castillo en Arendelle, pero Elsa al ser la reina conocía perfectamente cuál era la falla de seguridad, y los atajos que podía usar para no ser vista; en otras palabras, sabía qué pasillos no estaban vigilados al máximo nivel. Hubiera sido más fácil mentir al reino y decir que iba a asuntos que los podrían ayudar en esta crisis que se estaba viviendo, pero no podía dejar a Anna a cargo. Ella todavía tenía el corazón de una niña, era imposible para ella pensar con claridad y objetividad en las decisiones que si llegaba el momento, debía de tomar. Además, sólo iba a ser una noche: a la mañana del día siguiente, Elsa estaría dentro del castillo, fingiendo que nada pasó.

Caminó, y caminó. No llevaba prisa, había salido cuatro horas antes de la cita, y en Arendelle oscurecía temprano.

Llegó a un cruce, giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, siguió su camino. Tal y como lo había previsto, aquellos pasillos ciertamente necesitaban seguridad. Pero no la tenían, al fin y al cabo porque no eran transitados por nadie que habitara el castillo. La zona que más tenía guardias, si no es que la única, era la puerta principal; y Elsa conocía otra puerta pequeña que estaba en la parte atrás derecha del palacio. Era una puerta escondida, que estaba planeada precisa y únicamente para los reyes. La había hecho su papá, era un escape para cuando necesitaba relajarse; y donde de vez en cuando llevaba a Elsa para que ella de igual manera, se olvidara un momento de sus poderes y saliera a darse un respiro. Claro, nunca la dejaban estar más de cinco minutos afuera, y solo había ido dos veces en su vida entera. Su hogar prácticamente había sido su cuarto.

Bajó las escaleras, observando cada detalle que se le aparecía en frente. No podía dejar que ni una sola alma la viera.

A partir de ahí, apretó el paso. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta escondida. Sí, derecha y...

—¿Mi Reina?—una voz masculina la llamó por detrás.

A Elsa se le heló la sangre. Tardó segundos en reaccionar, y se volteó lentamente a ver quién la había llamado. Estaba segura que había escuchado esa voz antes. Y efectivamente se encontró con el rostro y los ojos azul intenso de la noche en la que ella había recibido el sobre que ahora mismo la conducía a las Islas del Sur.

—¿Si?—fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Trató de mantener la calma, y hacer como si nada grave estuviera pasando, pero ella sabía muy bien que era demasiado tarde.

El muchacho se le acercó unos cuantos pasos. Solo había un metro de separación entre ellos. Se había metido en problemas, y tenía que salir de ellos pronto.

—¿Qué hace rondando en estos pasillos a estas horas?—preguntó el soldado.

Elsa se esforzó por mantener una postura correcta.

—Lo mismo le pregunto a usted. Tiene el uniforme de un soldado, ciertamente su lugar no es el castillo.—dijo. Sabía que había sido dura con sus palabras, pero tenía que deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible.

El muchacho la miró a los ojos, y sintió una punzada en el estómago que Elsa nunca antes había experimentado. Aquellos ojos azules no la miraron con extrañeza, ni confusión como ella había esperado. En ellos había una muestra de comprensión, algo que no había visto antes ni siquiera en los ojos de su hermana.

—Me mandaron al castillo porque soy principiante; además de que en estos tiempos se necesita a varios soldados dentro del castillo, no sólo guardias.—se acercó un paso más, y susurró.—Es por lo de las Islas del Sur, ¿no?

Le habló con una suavidad que Elsa no podía entender. ¿Cómo alguien que ella no conocía y nunca había visto en su vida, le hablaba con tanta confianza? En cierto modo le recordó a Anna.

Bajó la vista, derrotada.

—No se preocupe, su secreto está a salvo conmigo. Cambiando de tema... ¿Necesitará un barco, o piensa ir nadando en medio de la noche?—el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos le brillaron. Elsa lo miró con extrañeza.—Sígame.

El soldado caminó, y al ver a dónde se dirigía le dio un vuelco al corazón.

Se encaminaba hacia la puerta más grande del castillo, hecha de uno de los materiales más resistentes en el Reino, pintada de café y ornamentos de flores como diseño de Arendelle.

Elsa le tomó el brazo antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa.

—¿Qué cree que hace?—preguntó, espantada.

—Ayudándola. Son los guardias, nadie se negará a una orden suya. —contestó el joven, deteniéndose y volteándola a ver. Cuando se dispuso a continuar, Elsa lo volvió a detener.

—¡Espere!—su tono de voz bajó a un susurro—El Reino no puede enterarse, ni siquiera los habitantes...

El muchacho volvió a sonreír y la vio a los ojos, otra vez con ese brillo especial que hacía, de una extraña manera, que Elsa se sintiera segura de sí misma y tranquila. Ni siquiera su hermana lograba calmarla a tal modo. ¿Quién era él para hacerla sentir de esa manera? Sin embargo, se sentía reconfortante y le agradaba el sentimiento, era como si estuviera en casa y una brisa caliente y suave le atravesara la piel con toda la confianza del mundo.

—Así que es eso.—se acercó un paso hacia ella— El Reino y sus habitantes le tienen mucho cariño, mi Reina. Harían lo que usted dijera, fuese lo que fuese. Usted les ha ayudado mucho en estos tiempos, ha logrado mantener la calma entre la población. Créame, a ellos no les molestaría que se fuese unos días si es para seguridad para ellos y por el Reino. Está tratando de hacer aliados para la crisis que se está viviendo, ellos la entenderán.

Elsa miró hacia abajo. No sabía que pensar, en parte si tomaba en cuenta que lo que él le decía era cierto, tenía razón, y sería mejor avisar que iba a estar fuera por asuntos de lo que ha estado pasando en el Reino. Pero ella no se sentía para nada confiada de lo que ellos pudieran pensar, después del incidente con su magia, le daba miedo que todavía algunos pensaran que era un monstruo, aún después de tanto tiempo de darles acojo y seguridad. Sin olvidar, claro, que la carta había especificado no decirle a absolutamente nadie de su partida.

—Vamos.—dijo el muchacho. Elsa lo soltó y lo siguió hacia la puerta.

Al llegar, los guardias vieron con desconcierto a la reina, y alzaron sus cejas en señal de que ella no había avisado nada.

Elsa comenzó a congelar un poco el suelo, y sus manos temblaban. No podía mirarlos a los ojos, se sentía expuesta, como si le fueran a quitar todos sus secretos de un jalón.

—La Reina va a salir a dar un paseo. Le han ofrecido una propuesta de alianza con un Reino vecino que puede ayudar a Arendelle en esta crisis.—dijo el soldado.

Los guardias miraron a Elsa de nuevo, sin creer las palabras de su acompañante.

—Sí.—afirmó Elsa. El muchacho le había dado valor para hablar de frente.

—¿Y él que tiene que ver con esto? Le enviaremos mejor protección.—dijo un guardia que tenía barba y ojos cafés, e hizo una seña con la mano a un hombre que estaba vigilando el lado izquierdo de la puerta. —¡Brown...

Elsa alzó sus manos en señal de desaprobación, y nerviosa pero con voz segura de sí misma, dijo:

—No, no hace falta. Él viene conmigo.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos, y el negro de sus pupilas escondió la mayor parte de sus ojos azul oscuro. La volteó a ver, pero en seguida se compuso y miró al guardia, asintiendo.

Elsa sonrió.

—¿Podría abrir la puerta, por favor?

El guardia hizo una mueca de desagrado y se quedó viendo al muchacho, inconforme con la decisión de la reina. Él era delgado y ciertamente no tenía la fuerza para protegerla en caso necesario.

—Órdenes son ordenes.—demandó Elsa, en un tono más autoritario que antes.

El guardia suspiró, y le hizo una seña al otro guardia para que abrieran la puerta.

—Mientras esté afuera, mantengan todas las puertas cerradas. No permitan que alguien entre ni salga del castillo, ni siquiera Anna. Todos adentro, y cualquier inconveniente, le avisan a mi hermana y tomen las medidas necesarias. Nadie entra ni sale del reino. —dijo Elsa firmemente.

Los guardias asintieron, y por fin la puerta se abrió, dejando ver el puente que separaba las casas del pueblo con el palacio, y el agua oscura que había debajo de él ondulaba pacíficamente. Una brisa de aire nocturno llenó a Elsa, y por una extraña razón se sintió liberada de todo el estrés, aunque caminara directo hacia él.

Suspiró, y volteó a ver a su acompañante.

—¿Qué decía del barco?—preguntó, y el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa.

Caminaron por el suelo de piedra gris, y Elsa por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo podía observar las casas de estilo medieval que se elevaban y daban un aire de comodidad y familia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía dar un paseo en Arendelle y sentir la verdadera belleza de las construcciones y jardines que había a su alrededor sin ningún tipo de molestia. Claro, ahora mismo le inundaba el corazón el asunto de las Islas del Sur, pero algo que le había enseñado Anna era a disfrutar el momento y no preocuparse antes de que lo peor que pudiera pasar sucediera.

—Por aquí.—susurró el muchacho, dando una vuelta a la derecha. Elsa lo siguió.

Al darse la vuelta, la reina observó el paisaje que se sentaba ante ella. Un extenso océano con aguas tranquilas se expandía a sus pies y reflejaba la luz plateada de la Luna, lo que lo hacía ver como si fuera un estanque misterioso pero a la vez lleno de paz y magia dentro. Arriba de la suave capa de agua se encontraban varios barcos de diferentes tamaños hechos de madera, con la bandera de Arendelle en la parte de arriba de todos ellos.

Una brisa salada llenaba el ambiente, y varios sonidos de gaviotas resonaban en sus oídos. El aire era fresco y le golpeaba en la cara de una manera cariñosa.

—Puede tomar un barco de los pequeños. Así no hará demasiado alboroto cuando llegue. —dijo el muchacho, sacando a Elsa de sus cálidos pensamientos; y se dirigió hacia un viejo que estaba sentado en una silla mecedora de madera tallada afuera de una pequeña casa, metros más adelante, hacia la izquierda de donde ellos estaban. Elsa lo siguió, apurando el paso.

El viejo no tenía cabello más que en los costados, y era gris. Su piel estaba un poco arrugada, y sus ropas no eran de la mejor tela. Estaba fumando una pipa, perdido en el horizonte.

—La Reina necesita un barco.—dijo el soldado.

El hombre pareció no oír.

Esta vez, Elsa habló.

—Disculpe, ¿podría prestarme un barco, de los más pequeños que tenga?

El viejo la volteó a ver, saliendo de su trance. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a la reina frente a él. Como una ola que se lleva el viento se levantó y se dirigió a otra casa que estaba varios pasos en frente de él. Cruzó un pequeño puente de madera y una casa estaba del otro lado. El viejo tocó con fuerza y sus gritos los pudieron escuchar ella y su acompañante desde el lugar donde estaban.

Elsa frunció el ceño cuando el viejo se acercó a ella.

—Ahí viene el piloto del barco. Él los guiará a "Nube".—dijo, y acto seguido se metió a su casa pequeña de madera, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Es tímido, le sorprendió la presencia de Su Majestad aquí, eso es todo. Es buena persona. —dijo el soldado al lado de Elsa. Ella asintió. Él continuó: — "Nube" es el barco más pequeño de todos.

Elsa lo miró.

—Usted parece saber mucho sobre el muelle de Arendelle.—dijo.—Más de lo que yo misma sé.

El muchacho sonrió, y Elsa por primera vez notó que sus ojos se inundaban de tristeza y el brillo en ellos había desaparecido. Una melancolía invadió a Elsa con tan sólo verlo de esa manera.

—Mi papá trabajaba aquí, en el muelle. Mi familia tenía una pequeña casa parecida a la del señor Stone, pero del otro lado. Ahí, yo convivía mucho con mis padres, y de vez en cuando papá nos daba paseos gratis en su barco, e íbamos a un lugar donde los delfines saltaban y los observábamos durante un buen tiempo. Él hacía mucho esfuerzo por mantenernos a mi madre y a mí, pero yo creo que su mayor logro fue amarnos y hacernos felices. —dijo con nostalgia. Pero aún así, Elsa se sorprendió de la voz suave que había utilizado al contar esa historia, y no podía creer la manera en la que el joven se expresaba tan fácil y con tanta confianza sobre su pasado a alguien que ni siquiera conocía y nunca había hablado en su vida. Elsa lo miró por unos segundos, su sonrisa no había desaparecido. Justo en el momento en que ella iba a tomar la palabra, un hombre uniformado de color blanco con hombreras azules y un gorro de marinero, con bigote y cabello rubio caminó hacia ellos y les habló.

Hizo una reverencia a la reina y dijo:

—Por aquí.

El piloto se encaminó hacia el otro lado del muelle.

Antes de seguirlo, Elsa sintió la necesidad de agradecerle al muchacho.

—Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre?

El muchacho la volteó a ver a los ojos. Habían recuperado el brillo de esperanza que Elsa siempre veía en ellos, y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Simon. Simon Strand, mi Reina.—contestó.

—Gracias, señor Strand.—dijo Elsa.

El muchacho soltó una pequeña risa.

—Soy Simon. Sólo Simon.

Elsa frunció el ceño, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa. En verdad, no estaba acostumbrada a llamar a alguien que no fuera cercano por su nombre, cuando se trataba de alguien desconocido las formalidades la llenaban de pies a cabeza.

—En ese caso, gracias Simon.—contestó Elsa, y casi corrió hacia el marinero que ya la llevaba esperando unos segundos en frente de un barco de madera del otro lado.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa a Simon antes de subirse a las escaleras del barco.


	3. La Invitada

" _ **Te dire mis pecados…**_

 _ **Y tú puedes afilar tu cuchillo".**_

 **Capítulo III**

 **La invitada**

El aire nocturno y fresco le acariciaba la cara. Volteó hacia abajo. Las olas desprendían un brillo singular a causa de la plateada luz de la luna, y el viento causaba pequeñas ondulaciones en el agua. Al verse reflejada en medio de ésta, sus huesos se estremecieron.

—¿Tienen que irse?— su voz salió en un hilo, totalmente nerviosa. ¿Qué haría sin sus padres? ¿Y si no lograba controlar sus poderes mientras ellos no estaban?

—Estarás bien, Elsa.—dijo el hombre parado en frente de ella, leyendo sus pensamientos. Tenía una barba castaña dorada, y el cabello estaba bien peinado hacia arriba. Sus ojos azules la miraban con compasión. Sonrió, dándole a entender que todo iba a estar más que perfecto, pero ella sabía que solamente lo hacía para calmarla. No lo había logrado. Sin ellos aquí, ella estaba casi segura de que algo iba a salir mal. Sus padres eran la fuente de su control, sus maestros, quienes le habían enseñado todo; y más que eso, eran sus papás, a quien ella valoraba más que a nadie en el mundo. Sin ellos, seguramente todo estaría perdido. Pero se esforzó por devolver una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque no lograran convencerla, les estaba eternamente agradecida por su apoyo.

—Tememos avisarle que el rey y la reina de Arendelle han tenido un accidente.—dijo el sirviente que había llamado a Elsa y Anna y las había reunido. Su voz sonó despedazada, y las miró a los ojos con toda la pena del mundo. —El barco se ha hundido.

—Están muertos.

Las últimas dos palabras resonaron en los oídos de Elsa, y no paraban de repetirse en un estruendo eco, cada vez más alto. El mundo se le vino abajo, su corazón se rompió por completo.

Las palabras no paraban de repetirse, eran como gritos y estallidos en los oídos de la reina.

Están muertos.

Están muertos.

Están muertos.

Elsa gimió, un lloriqueo escapó sus labios; más sin embargo, no gritó. Se tapó los oídos, se apretaba la cabeza, todo lo que hacía falta para borrar esas palabras de su cabeza. Se balanzó hacia atrás, y cayó al suelo de madera, el cual empezaba a congelarse..

El piloto del barco se percató de esto, y sin pensarlo corrió hacia la reina, con un semblante de preocupación en su cara.

—¡Su Majestad!—exclamó, intentando ayudarle y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Fue entonces cuando Elsa recobró la consciencia y supo que había revivido una memoria del pasado. No había nada de que preocuparse. El piloto colocó una mano en su hombro, y le ofreció la otra para levantarse. Elsa, no calmada del todo, trató de componerse.

—No, estoy bien, gracias. Sólo... Necesito estar sola.—dijo en un tono demandante que asustó al piloto y lo hizo ver que hablaba en serio. Se hizo a un lado y siguió hacia el volante del barco, continuando su camino.

Elsa hizo todo lo posible por recuperar la compostura. La cabeza le dolía, pero poco a poco logró tranquilizarse y enfocarse en el ahora. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos sin ver dolorosos recuerdos de viejos tiempos, se levantó y se dirigió a una habitación que estaba abajo del barco, diseñada para que los viajeros se durmieran en viajes largos. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó en la cama.

No supo cómo ni cuándo logró quedarse dormida.

No mucho tiempo después, pequeños golpes comenzaron a resonar en la puerta.

—¡Su Majestad! Hemos llegado.

En seguida, Elsa abrió los ojos. Se levantó y rápidamente abrió la puerta.

Caminó, y a cada paso que daba una pequeña manta de hielo cubría el suelo del barco. La luna estaba llena y la noche despejada. Las estrellas llenaban el cielo como pequeñas luces de esperanza en días oscuros. En frente de ella, allá en lo más lejos del paisaje, se alzaba una colina y varias montañas de gran tamaño con color verde oscuro, debido a que los árboles estaban demasiado juntos y sus hojas no estaban tan separadas, haciendo que parecieran algodón a lejana vista. Justo en frente de estas elevaciones se alzaba una enorme construcción de piedra en forma de caja; rectangular, no tan alta, pero de largo Elsa estaba segura que superaba a Arendelle. Estaba hecha de piedra y tenía unas cuantas ventanas pequeñas por las cuales entraba la luz de la Luna. En la parte más alta se dividía en otras pequeñas construcciones que encima tenían un techo triangular, todos ellos de color rojo.

Una puerta enorme de color café con el símbolo de las Islas del Sur se alzaba en medio del edificio, lo que dio entender a Elsa que ese era la base principal del castillo donde se alojaba el rey. A los costados de ésta, habían dos torres altas y con el mismo techo triangular carmesí. A partir de cada una de esas torres continuaba la construcción de piedra con delgados pasillos que llegaban metros después de la base principal para unirse y formar la segunda puerta defensora del castillo. Elsa desde su perspectiva no podía divisar que había dentro de todo el espacio que había de separación entre el edificio principal y el de refuerzo, pero estaba casi segura que se encontraban hogares de personas importantes para el rey. Después de la fortificación real, estaba el pueblo asentado sobre una capa de piedra, igual que en Arendelle. Las casas eran de madera resistente y clara, estilo medieval. A diferencia de su hogar, Elsa notó que éstas no daban un aire familiar y reconfortante, sino que se elevaban y estaban hechas de una manera que inspiraban superioridad y soledad por la manera en que estaban construidas. No le cabía desde luego que todo lo que había en esa isla estaba hecha de un material más fuerte del que estaba hecho el reino de Elsa, y eso le aterraba. El lugar entero la hacía sentir sola y débil, toda la fortaleza de las Islas del Sur inspiraba poder, y claramente estaba un poco más grande que Arendelle. La brisa ahí no la hacía sentir libre; todo lo contrario, la hacía sentirse esclavizada, y todo el poder y autoridad que expresaba el reino del cual provenía Hans le causaba terror.

—¿Le ayudo?—preguntó el piloto del pequeño barco en el que ella había llegado, extendiéndole una mano para que ella la tomara, justo al frente de las escaleras.

—No creo que sea necesario.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron como platos, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Buscó con la mirada quién había respondido en vez de ella; y ahí, detrás del piloto, debajo de las escaleras del barco a la orilla del muelle, se encontraba un hombre alto de fuerte complexión. Su cabello era de un café roble, y una pequeña barba del mismo color sobresalía elegantemente. Sus ojos eran color avellana, su piel bronceada y músculos bien marcados. Portaba un elegante traje color blanco, su cuello de la camisa dorada bien acomodado, y una corbata arreglada de forma suntuosa cuyo color crema destacaba entre todo el traje y contrastaba la piel del hombre

Elsa frunció el ceño.

—Si no le importa, yo escoltaré a la reina al castillo real. Usted— esbozó una sonrisa terrorífica y observo al piloto de una manera aterradora—Puede irse.

El marinero volteó a ver a Elsa con confusión clara en sus ojos, esperando que ella afirmara lo que había dicho aquel hombre, quien pareció notar el detalle y esta vez dirigió sus ojos hacia ella. Elsa pudo ver una mirada claramente amenazadora, que ella pudo interpretar como una orden.

—Retírese a Arendelle ahora mismo.—le dijo Elsa al piloto del barco.

—Pero...

—Nuestro reino le ofrecerá un barco a Su Majestad para regresar a su lugar de origen. No hay nada de que preocuparse— interrumpió el hombre.

El piloto hizo caso y volvió al barco. Elsa bajó las escaleras, y observó con nerviosismo como el pequeño barco se alejaba de la costa a paso lento.

—Llegó tres minutos antes. ¡Qué bien, ciertamente al rey Edward no le gusta esperar! Él apreciará este amable gesto de su parte.— había elegancia en su voz, sin embargo cuando éste miró a Elsa, ella no encontró mas que una clara indiferencia en sus ojos—Príncipe Richard de las Islas deal Sur— hizo una ligera reverencia.

El hombre le ofreció su brazo para que ella lo tomara. Y así lo hizo, necesitaba causar una buena impresión. Sin embargo, no sonrió. Le dedicó una mirada sospechosa al hombre. Él pareció ignorarla.

Juntos caminaron por el extenso pasaje de piedra en frente de ellos. El aire de dominancia y superioridad la volvió a llenar, y se sintió incómoda entre tantas construcciones que ella desconocía al lado de ella. No había ni una sola alma caminando a esta hora, y eso le inspiró un sentimiento de alerta a Elsa. No confiaba para nada en ese Reino, con tan sólo llegar sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil sobrevivir una noche en ese ambiente tan raro para ella. Y eso que todavía no llegaba al castillo, ahí debería de ser una verdadera pesadilla.

Cuando llegaron a la fortaleza de defensa, la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Contrario a lo que Elsa creía, no había nada más y nada menos que puro pasto y uno que otro arbusto entre el castillo y el lugar donde ellos estaban. El jardín estaba bien cuidado, elegante; sin embargo las rosas de color rojo iluminadas por la luz plata de la luna le inspiraba a Elsa el mismo sentimiento de antes: dominancia, combinado con sofisticación y poder.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta. Ésta se abrió automáticamente.

—Después de usted—dijo el príncipe.

Ella dio un paso, seguida del castaño. La puerta se cerró, y un pasillo iluminado por pequeñas antorchas se mostró ante ella. El suelo resplandecía y era lustroso, de un color café claro. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de carmesí con patrones lineales, así de simple.

Siguieron su camino, dieron a la izquierda y subieron unas escaleras que daban a un pasillo lleno de cuadros sobre reyes antiguos que gobernaron las Islas del Sur. Elsa notó de reojo un retrato en especial, que no tenía mucho parecido con los demás. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, con la piel pálida. No pudo observarlo con detalle porque en seguida dieron una vuelta a la derecha. Una doble puerta lujosa estaba en medio de ese nuevo pasillo.

Richard se detuvo en frente de ella, y la abrió en un movimiento elegante. Una gran luz cegó los ojos de Elsa. Cuando se fue acostumbrando a la luz, pudo observar el inmensos cuarto que se mostraba al frente. El príncipe le cedió el paso.

Las paredes del lugar, a diferencia de los otros pasillos por los que Elsa había pasado, estaban decoradas de una manera muy elegante, con adornos florales y una que otra decoración de mármol alrededor de las ventanas con diseños parecidos a los de los vitrales, pero de unos colores más apagados y unas formas raras imposibles de descifrar desde donde Elsa estaba parada.

Al centro de la estancia se encontraba una mesa larga café oscura que brillaba de una manera simple, con platos blanco estaba barnizada al igual que las sillas a los costados. Éstas estaban altas, y tenían una tela acolchonada de color roja en el respaldo. Había seis de cada lado de la mesa, ya ocupadas por varios hombres de más o menos la misma estatura, cada uno con el cabello café de distinto tono y la piel bronceada. Al frente de la mesa, se encontraba una sola silla, más alta que las demás. Así sentado se encontraba un hombre no tan diferente a los demás, castaño con pequeños brillos dorados y ojos verdes, una barba que le cubría desde el mentón hasta los costados de la cara, sin embargo tenía la piel un tanto vieja. Tenía una corona resplandeciente dorada encima del cabello, y reía a medida que dejaba una copa en la mesa.

El rey reparó en su presencia.

Elsa pudo sentir su mirada penetrante y amenazadora, viéndola de abajo hacia arriba, examinándola de pies a cabeza. Sonrió.

—Qué bueno que llega puntual, Su Majestad, Reina Elsa de Arendelle.

Su voz era dura, ronca, que penetraba los oídos de Elsa como espadas en su corazón, con un sentimiento extraño que le impartía molestia y odio. Mientras tanto, ella se mantuvo seria, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rey.

Todos los presentes que habían estado hablando y riendo a carcajadas hace unos segundos, callaron y las miradas se clavaron en ella, como demonios observando a su presa.

—Tome asiento.—le ordenó el rey, señalando con la mano una silla vacía que estaba al costado izquierdo de él.

Elsa caminó hacia la silla, la hizo a un lado y se sentó. El rey sonrió de nuevo. Era extraño como en su sonrisa no había rastro del diablo que se encontraba dentro de él, y en cambio daba un aire elegante.

—Veo que vino vestida para la ocasión.—comentó.

Elsa lo miró a los ojos directamente, sin nada de temor en ellos, sólo seriedad. Y de sus labios sólo pudo salir un frío "sí".

—Tiene buen gusto.— dijo el rey, restándole importancia al asunto, y rompiendo la mirada para dirigirla hacia una puerta que estaba al lado derecho atrás de él, algo en lo que Elsa no había reparado antes. Edward hizo una seña con la mano en alto.

En seguida, dos muchachas vestidas de color negro salieron por la puerta, cargando unos platos relucientes blancos. Fueron pasando por cada lugar a poner los platos encima de la mesa, y poco después de haber hecho esta tarea, volvieron con otros platos, esta vez metálicos y mucho más grandes, llenos de exquisita comida que colocaron en medio de la mesa.

—Sírvase.—le dijo el Rey a Elsa.

En frente de ella se encontraba un banquete estilo bufete. Su mirada fue recorriendo los diversos platillos, había pollo asado con una salsa dulce que Elsa no reconoció. También había carne y pescado, pero en lo que su mirada se centró fue en un plato lleno de ensalada. Tomó la cuchara que estaba a su lado y de manera educada agarró una porción de ella.

Después de que ella terminó de servirse, el rey elevó la voz y dio inicio al banquete. En seguida todas las manos y cucharas comenzaron a causar ruido y agarrar lo que les placía. Varias voces llenaron el ambiente, pero de manera elegante. En tanto, Elsa se mantuvo callada. Cuando terminó de comer, se dedicó a recorrer con la mirada a todos los presentes. Todos tenían un cierto parecido entre ellos.

Y fue en ese momento cuando lo notó. Aquel que había intentado robarle la corona, arrancarle la vida, y poner a Arendelle a sus pies, no estaba en ese cuarto. Elsa frunció el ceño. Le había quedado claro que Hans estaba en la prisión de las Islas del Sur, pero pensaba que a pesar de eso, lo iban a sacar un momento para estar en el banquete. Pero no sucedió.

Elsa se estremeció. Con sólo pensar que su propia familia lo había condenado hace tres años estar atrás de las celdas, la horrorizó. ¿Con qué monstruo estaba comiendo ahora, en aquella mesa tan reluciente y elegante?

—Y bien, ¿le gustó la comida? Es especialidad de la cocina del reino. —le dijo el Rey, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí. Es... Estuvo deliciosa. Felicite de mi parte a sus cocineras.—contestó Elsa, un poco nerviosa. La realización de Hans la estaba comiendo de pies a cabeza. No por él, no. Elsa no sentía la más mera lástima por alguien que había intentado matarla. Era porque si estaba sentada al lado de alguien que era capaz de matar a su propia familia para arreglar unos asuntos, definitivamente no sería para nada bueno, todo lo contrario.

—¡Qué bien! Me alegro.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado, las muchachas volvieron y limpiaron la mesa. Después de eso, se hizo un silencio aterrador en la estancia.

El semblante del rey que hace unos momentos estaba alegre y riendo con sus hermanos, se había vuelto oscuro, pesado; y sus ojos penetraban a Elsa más que antes, preparado para matar si era necesario.

—Y bien, después de este delicioso banquete podemos hablar. ¿Cómo están las cosas allá en Arendelle?—preguntó el rey.

—Bien.

Al ver la mirada amenazadora del rey, Elsa se corrigió.

—La gente está bien, toda la población está logrando mantener la calma. Sin embargo, se nos están acabando lo necesario. La comida, el agua, la gente tiene que trabajar para conseguirla y dársela al reino para que éste lo reparta entre toda la población. Las personas se matan día a día para conseguir al menos lo básico para sobrevivir. A veces, una que otra persona me ha reclamado, y cuando pasa eso, perdemos a los que nos producen la comida, porque deciden mejor guardársela para ellos y su familia que al reino. No tenemos aliados. —contestó. —¿Cómo están las cosas en las Islas del Sur?—preguntó, sosteniéndole la mirada al rey.

—¿Usted qué cree? Cuando llegó lo vio, ¿no es así? Tenemos toque de queda, la gente no puede quedarse afuera a partir de las siete de la noche, nadie puede salir de sus casas. Es para protegerlos. A usted no la han atacado. A nosotros sí. Las puertas del palacio están abiertas una vez a la semana para que agarren comida y todo lo que necesiten. La población se ha mantenido con calma, y siguen supliendo al reino con alimentos porque ellos saben que nosotros sí se los devolvemos. —contestó.—Debe saber que pronto, se declarará una guerra. Es seguro, por cómo están las cosas. No, más bien, este es sólo el inicio de la guerra. Tarde o temprano, atacaran a Arendelle. —su mirada se volvió aún más oscura, y su tono bajó a un susurro aterrador—¿Usted sabe cuál es la razón porque no han atacado a su reino, y a todos los demás sí?

Elsa se quedó helada al escuchar esa voz tan amenazadora, llena de misterio alrededor, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Lo sabe?—volvió a preguntar el rey.

Elsa negó con la cabeza.

—Por sus poderes. —contestó el rey.—Le tienen miedo a sus poderes. Le tienen miedo a usted.

Elsa abrió sus ojos como platos. Su pupila pronto se hizo pequeña, y el azul cielo ocupó casi todo su iris. Nunca había pensado en ello, en la razón por la que a ella no la habían atacado. Pero el Rey tenía razón, este tan sólo era el inicio, la calma antes de la tormenta

No dijo nada.

—Debe de saber, que lo que usted tiene es un don muy poderoso, puede tanto crear cosas maravillosas para el bien de la humanidad, como también puede destruirla sin dejar siquiera las cenizas.

Elsa frunció el ceño. Ella ya lo sabía, su magia había casi acabado con la vida de su hermana. ¿A qué quería llegar el rey?

—Reina Elsa… ¿Alguna vez se ha preguntado cuántas personas querrían usar su poder? ¿Alguna vez se ha preguntado todo lo que puede llegar a hacer con ellos? —su voz bajó a un susurro—¿Alguna vez ha tenido ese sentimiento de usar sus poderes contra alguien más, así, sin piedad? ¿Hacerlos pagar por lo que le han hecho y por lo que han pensado de usted a causa de sus poderes?

Elsa se quedó muda, y una extraña sensación de vértigo la llenó. Sí. Sí había deseado una vez lastimar a alguien con sus poderes, pero eso había sido porque dejó que sus emociones tomaran lo mejor de ella y porque estaba harta de que la tomaran como a un monstruo. Ese sentimiento de causar daño a otros lo recordaba perfectamente, cuando su castillo de hielo fue invadido por guardias de su propio reino y de otros, en el intento de detenerla.

Pero no lo iba a admitir. Siguió mirando al rey de la misma manera que él lo miraba a ella, con seriedad y desafío en sus ojos.

—Todos hemos tenido ese sentimiento. Todos los humanos alguna vez han deseado lastimar a alguien con todas sus fuerzas. Nadie es inocente en este mundo, todos tienen una oscuridad dentro de ellos, de nosotros, que sólo dejamos ver cuando llega el momento. Todos tenemos un demonio dentro, esperando y luchando por salir de su escondite hacia la superficie y destruir todo a su paso, sin dejar nada atrás. —hizo una pausa, y luego continuó—En el mundo de hoy y en el ahora, el mundo esta tan roto que ya no hay razón para tratar de controlar a ese infierno que guardamos dentro de nosotros.

Las palabras le llegaron a Elsa como espadas al corazón. No supo que contestar. Una vez más, se quedó muda, reflexionando. Y se dio cuenta, que el rey tenía razón.

Se dio cuenta que esa sensación que había sentido antes, no era más que comprensión hacia lo que decía el hombre.

Se dio cuenta que esa sensación que estaba sintiendo ahora, no era más que una conexión con las palabras del rey. Se dio cuenta con esa sensación, que se sentía identificada con lo que el hombre le había dicho.

El rey se le acercó más, y susurró:

—Es hora de dejar que nuestros demonios nos controlen.


	4. El Acuerdo

" _Todos los monstrous son humanos"._

 **Capítulo IV**

 **El acuerdo**

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó Elsa, antes de que el rey la siguiera manipulando y metiendo ideas a la cabeza. Antes de que su demonio interior despertara.

—Directo al punto, me gusta- dijo el Rey, con una sonrisa falsa, que segundos después se desvaneció tan rápido como vino. —Fácil, quiero que utilice sus poderes para ayudarnos a ganar la guerra.

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos. Su iris azul cubrió la mayoría de su ojo, y sus huesos comenzaron a temblar. Aquellas palabras, habían sido un golpe duro para ella. No sólo era un golpe duro, era como si le hubieran arrancado la vida de sus manos. Como si de repente ya no pudiera respirar, y todo el oxígeno del mundo se acabara y se reemplazara con nada más y nada menos que agua, un agua densa, peligrosa, que entraba en los pulmones de Elsa y la ahogaba, jalándola hacia las profundidades del océano.

—¿Qué?

—No voy a volver a repetirlo, usted lo escuchó claramente.

Elsa sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Pronto, le costaba trabajo respirar. Luchó por mantener la compostura, pero su vista no hacía más que nublarse y su cuerpo no le respondía.

—Lamento decirle que no puedo acceder a su petición. —dijo Elsa, nerviosa y con la voz temblando, apenas audible.

El rey suspiró, y se encogió de hombros.

—No se le puede obligar a nada. Claro que…— una sonrisa apareció en su cara, y Elsa notó que esta vez no era la angelical que le había mostrado durante el banquete. Esta era una sonrisa verdadera, llena de odio con algo de astucia en ella. —Dejémoslo así, fácil y simple. Si usted no coopera con nosotros, su hermana, ya la puede ir considerando una más caída en la guerra.

Elsa cerró los ojos un momento para concentrarse. Los párpados le pesaban, su cuerpo estaba frágil, hecho de vidrio, y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Cerró sus puños. Se sentía como si estuviera al borde de la muerte misma, como si ésta llegara de repente y la agarrara en sus brazos, acurrucándola entre ella mientras le ponía una cuerda alrededor del cuello. Comenzó a sentir un ardor en el pecho. No podía respirar, era como si algo invisible la estuviera apretando con todas sus fuerzas, intentando derrumbarla, sacarle todo lo que tenía dentro de ella.

De repente, unas trenzas naranjas y unos ojos azules pasaron en frente de ella. Escuchó una risa, y su nombre proveniente de los pequeños labios de la muchacha. No paraba de reír, tenía toda la alegría del mundo dentro de su corazón, y cualquiera que la mirara diría que ella era la niña más feliz del mundo. Pronunciaba su nombre, y sus cachetes de algodón lucían tiernos. Corría y corría, su cabello daba la impresión de ser fuego que se mecía gentilmente con el viento, y a cada paso que daba, la llama se encendía más y bailaba alegremente, llena de pasión.

Abrió los ojos. Delante de ella, se encontraba el rey, esperando su respuesta, con una cara de triunfo y a la vez la del demonio mismo.

Suspiró, y levantó la cara hacia él. No le dio miedo mirarle a los ojos con desafío. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, y con voz firme, pero con todo el dolor de su corazón, dijo:

—Asunto cerrado.

El rey esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Cerrado? No, no. —su semblante se volvió serio —La cosa va a quedar así. Escuche atentamente, porque no lo voy a repetir. La dejaremos ir a Arendelle. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede enterarse en dónde estuvo, ni de esta conversación. Nosotros no existimos para usted. Somos solamente un enemigo más. Si no, si escucho el más mínimo rumor de que hay una relación entre Arendelle y las Islas del Sur, ya sabe, puede ir considerando a su hermana muerta. Ahora, ya que esas palabras se le metieron a la cabeza, vamos a lo siguiente. Conforme avance la guerra, le enviaremos cartas confidenciales. Cada una de ellas va a tener la localización y la instrucción para ese lugar. Va a tener tiempos exactos, lugares exactos, sin embargo, para que nadie sospeche, vendrá de igual manera el accidente de forma especificada. Si seguimos esos pasos, no va a quedar más que Arendelle y las Islas del Sur. Diremos que los dos estamos cansados de perder a nuestros soldados, y como héroes que somos, vamos a decidir por el bien de cada uno de nosotros terminar la guerra con un tratado de paz, y así los dos ganaremos. Si sigue las instrucciones paso a paso, nadie tendría por qué sospechar de nuestra alianza, aunque al final ganemos los dos. Somos enemigos de historia, todo el mundo conoce nuestra relación y la razón del odio entre nosotros. ¿Quedó claro?

Elsa lo miró sin el más mínimo de miedo en ella.

—Sí.

—Bien, ahora, podemos dar por cerrado este asunto. Ahora sí: fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, reina Elsa de Arendelle. —le extendió una mano para que ella la tomara, en señal de acuerdo.

Ella la tomó, y ambos cerraron sus dedos.

—Lo mismo digo, rey Edward de las Islas del Sur—Dijo, sin emoción en su voz, más que un odio directo que se denotaba en sus ojos.

El rey sonrió, le soltó la mano y le ordenó a un sirviente que consiguiera un barco para que ella pudiera volver a Arendelle. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que había congelado parte de la mesa y del suelo del pasillo.

El viaje de regreso fue una tormenta para Elsa. Pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, el problema en el que se había metido. Que el rey pudiera ser tan insensible para planear cuándo iba a suceder cada muerte en la guerra… quién era él, ¿quién se creía para andar juzgando entre la vida y la muerte? Él no era más que un humano, sin ningún poder especial sobre el juicio divino. Pero, ¿en serio alguien como él podría ser considerado siquiera humano? Los humanos sentían, pensaban con razón y madurez, sabían exactamente lo que era correcto y lo que no. Los humanos lloraban, sonreían, se enojaban, gritaban, cometían errores, se arrepentían, amaban… Pero tanto como amaban, también odiaban y buscaban venganza, egoístas cuando ellos lo consideraban "necesario". Entonces, ¿qué eran los humanos? Eran capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr lo que querían, sin embargo al mismo tiempo protegían a sus seres queridos y les eran leales, pero volviendo al punto de inicio. La bondad no estaba más que ligada con la maldad, la amabilidad no estaba más que ligada con el odio, el odio no estaba más que ligado con el amor, la felicidad no estaba más que ligada con la tristeza, el enojo no estaba más que ligado con la tranquilidad; todo era un círculo vicioso, lleno de ataduras y uniones entre sí, inseparables, uno no podía existir el uno sin el otro. Sin un blanco no podría haber un negro, sin un rojo no podía haber un azul.

Entonces, ¿cuál era la gran diferencia entre el bien y el mal, si ambos le daban vida el uno al otro?

¿Qué era lo correcto y qué no lo era? ¿Tenían, si acaso, un significado aquellas palabras? ¿Para qué, en primer lugar, habían nacido esas palabras? ¿De qué servían? Ambas definiciones eran una misma, entonces, ¿por qué molestarse en decidir qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal?

—Hemos llegado. —dijo el piloto del barco, sacándola de sus oscuros pensamientos.

Elsa bajó del barco, y esta vez, no sintió ninguna tranquilidad ni felicidad al pisar el suelo de Arendelle. Esta vez, no sintió nada cuando la dulce brisa del muelle acarició su rostro.

Sólo podía pensar en una cosa, y era la enorme tormenta que estaba por venirse, y de la que ella seguramente terminaría como una de las víctimas ahogadas en el huracán.

Su entrada al palacio fue silenciosa. Los guardias habían hecho un buen trabajo, todo estaba en calma dentro del castillo. Eran las altas horas de la madrugada, todo seguía oscuro y todos dormían en sus casas.

Tan pronto Elsa llegó a su habitación, se tiró a la cama, y sus párpados se cerraron.

—¡Confié en ti! ¡Pensaba que después de tanto tiempo, por fin habíamos logrado ser hermanas, y más que eso, amigas!

Lágrimas de un líquido carmesí llenaban los tiernos cachetes llenos de pecas, y recorrían toda su cara sin más no poder. Sus ojos azules ahora tenían un aspecto rojizo, y su mirada estaba llena de odio. Unos hombres la jalaban por atrás, y le habían puesto cuerdas en las manos. La muchacha con cabello rojo como el fuego, hecho en dos trenzas, se esforzaba y pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que salir de allí.

Pero nunca, nunca en toda su vida, Elsa la había visto así. Sus ojos llenos de un odio profundo, sin ninguna otra emoción, y la observaban como un león acechando a su presa. Sus ojos y esa mirada tan sádica, sin ninguna intención más que causar daño, la penetraban por completo y le arrancaban el corazón. Aquella mirada, se sentía como navajas en todas las partes del cuerpo, apuñándola sin lástima alguna, al contario, con toda el alma.

Colocaron una cuerda alrededor de la muchacha, y ella no hacía más que dedicarle una mirada asesina, llena de fuego hacia Elsa.

Entonces, escuchó un ruido sordo, como el de un vidrio rompiéndose, como el de una masacre, como alguien que entierra un cuchillo sólo para sacarlo y volverlo a meter varias veces en el corazón y el alma.

Todo se volvió negro, y después de unos segundos, escuchó un grito ensordecedor.

Todo fue muy rápido. La pelirroja apareció, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, y se le abalanzó hacia ella con las manos llenas de un líquido espeso carmesí, al igual que su pecho. Colocó sus manos alrededor de ella, y Elsa sintió un ardor que nunca antes había sentido envolviendo su cuello. Perdió la respiración, y lo último que escuchó fue otra vez un grito que le desgarró el alma por completo. Un dolor más fuerte que lo que había sentido en su vida llenó su pecho, y en menos de un segundo, Elsa no vio más que negro.

Elsa gritó.

—¿Elsa? ¡Elsa!

—¿Qué pasa?

—No abre la puerta. ¡La oí gritar y en seguida vine, pero no responde!

—¿Qué?

La reina abrió los ojos, y se incorporó de un sobresalto.

Miró alrededor de ella, totalmente desubicada, con la vista nublada.

—¿¡Dónde está!? ¿¡Dónde está!? —gritó.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la vista. Ahí estaba, en su cuarto; las mismas cortinas moradas de siempre, la pared blanca con diseños florales de color azul, el suelo pálido… Y todo cubierto de una capa ligera de hielo. Del techo pendían triángulos transparentes, desgarrados por todos lados, como si fueran manchas de sangre. Estalactitas llenaban las esquinas del mismo techo.

Entonces, la pelirroja volvió a aparecer ante ella, manchada de sangre.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza, y se echó a llorar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 _Sólo era una pesadilla._ Se dijo. _Sólo era una pesadilla._

Se tapó los ojos con las manos, incapaz de ubicarse en el ahora, incapaz de calmarse.

 _Acostúmbrate. A partir de ahora vas a tener más, si piensas cumplir con la alianza de las Islas del Sur._

No podía hacer más que llorar. Gemidos salían de sus labios, y no podía concentrarse. En su cabeza seguía apareciendo la pesadilla que había tenido, y el acuerdo que había hecho la había consumido por completo. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ella como para acceder a algo tan terrible como eso?

Estaba temblando, sus huesos se estremecían y no podía controlar sus manos. Todo esto que estaba viviendo, no era un sueño. Todo lo que había sucedido durante la noche en el palacio de las Islas del Sur, no había sido otra pesadilla más. Había sido real, y todavía le esperaban cosas mucho peores, como asesinar con su magia, algo que ella había luchado toda su vida para que no sucediera; y ahora estaba ahí, desperdiciando sus esfuerzos y los de sus papás por tratar de controlar sus poderes.

—¡Elsa, Elsa! ¡Abre la puerta!

Golpes desesperados resonaban en la puerta, y su nombre salía de una voz que ella conocía a la perfección. La voz sonaba desgarrada y nerviosa, con un dejo claro de preocupación en ella.

Escuchar la voz de su hermana la tranquilizó. Ahí estaba, viva, sana y salva. Poco a poco se fue calmando, poco a poco sus huesos dejaron de temblar y de sus ojos dejaron de salir lágrimas.

Suspiró, hizo un movimiento lleno de gracia con sus manos frágiles, y todo el hielo de la habitación desapareció.

Una última lágrima lleno su mejilla, ella la limpió. Ya todo estaba bien.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba Anna, con su cara llena de preocupación. En cuánto vio salir a Elsa, se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Me espantaste! ¡Gritaste, toqué varias veces y no salías! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —se separó de ella-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Elsa hizo un esfuerzo por mirarla a sus ojos color agua, y sonreír.

—Sí, sólo fue una pesadilla.

—Una muy fuerte, por lo visto—dijo Anna, y una risa pequeña escapó de sus labios. La volvió a abrazar. —Ya todo está bien, ¿no?

—Sí. —contestó Elsa, sintiendo el cálido abrazo lleno de paz y cariño de Anna. Ella le devolvió el abrazo. Esbozó una sonrisa, y esta vez, no era falsa.

Entonces, cuando Elsa iba a cortar el abrazo, vio a un hombre con el cabello rubio y los ojos cafés, con los músculos bien marcados, que las estaba observando con una cara incómoda. Elsa se separó de Anna, y la miró a los ojos.

—Anna, lo de la boda...

La pelirroja sonrió.

—No te preocupes, entiendo. Estamos en tiempo de guerra, es imposible llevar una boda acabo sin que nos ataquen.

Elsa sonrió.

Anna la miró a los ojos. Un brillo se mostró en ellos, y luego con entusiasmo, dijo:

—Ven, vamos. ¡Es hora de que te relajes!

Anna la tomó de la mano a Elsa, y la apretó con fuerza, pero con cariño al mismo tiempo, y sin esperar su aprobación, salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Elsa sintió la suave mano de Anna sobre la suya, y cuando salió corriendo, Elsa no pudo hacer más que reír. El aire elevó su suave cabello blanco, y ella sentía cómo la trenza de su cabello volaba con el aire, desordenándose.

Anna reía, y su cabello rojo fuego se mecía con el viento, lleno de vida. Sus trenzas se soltaron, y su cabello salió como una llama destruyendo todo a su paso, como un fénix renaciendo de las cenizas.

Cuando llegaron al inicio de las escaleras, la pelirroja no se detuvo, al contrario, se subió al barandal de las escaleras. Elsa no tuvo opción más que hacer lo mismo, y juntas cayeron deslizándose en círculos. Llegaron al final, y Elsa no paraba de reír, igual que Anna. Se vieron a los ojos: los de Anna, llenos de vida y pasión, siempre brillando hasta en los momentos más oscuros, con el corazón de una niña. Los de Elsa, con una frialdad hermosa, llena de gracia, y en ese momento, brillando como pequeños trozos de hielo, que a pesar de su máscara, tenían una chispa de diversión y vida en ellos.

Estar con su hermana ahí, en ese momento, era como estar en el arcoíris en medio de la tormenta. Una felicidad y conformidad llenaron a Elsa, su alma se sintió libre de toda presión, como si un rayo de Sol la iluminara en medio de las nubes, en medio de la lluvia, y una brisa caliente la acogía en sus brazos.

Sí, en ese hermoso instante, supo que nunca había estado sola, que tenía a alguien que en verdad la quería por lo que ella era, y era su luz, su guía en los momentos más difíciles. Supo, sin lugar a dudas, que aquella pelirroja con los ojos azules y pecas en los cachetes, era la parte más importante de su vida, y que haría lo que fuera por tenerla siempre a su lado.

Y ella estaría igual ahí para ella, cuando toda la felicidad se le fuera, Elsa estaría ahí para devolverla, para darle una sonrisa como ella tantas veces se la había dado. Anna era la luz en la vida de Elsa, la única razón por la que ella todavía podía sonreír, y por la cual todavía tenía esperanza, era su hermana.

La protegería. Incluso si eso significaba dar su vida por ella, Elsa estaba segura de que haría todo lo posible por tenerla sana y salva, a su lado, riendo sin parar como en ese instante.

Sí, la protegería, y no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se interpusiera en ese camino.

 _Nadie._


	5. Invierno

Hola! Quiero agradecerle a Normaj14, y a todos los que me han escrito una review. Me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, y ya sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, pero es la verdad. También quería avisarles que he hecho un blog del fic en Tumblr donde publicaré adelantos, y algunas ediciones y fotos editadas de los personajes en esta historia, ya que cada vez empiezan a ver más OCs (personajes originales). He aquí el link:

goldenrose – fanfic . tumblr . com

Pueden pasar si quieren, nada más coloquen el link bien sin espacios en la barra de búsqueda. Espero que les guste el capítulo, espero con ansias sus reviews y gracias de antemano por seguir leyendo el Fic.

-Ame

 **Capítulo V**

 **Invierno**

" _What if this storm ends?  
And leaves us nothing  
Except a memory  
A distant echo"_

 _-The Lightning Strike, Snow Patrol_

 _[9:00 am]_

Elsa abrió los ojos. No recordaba dormir tan bien desde la pesadilla que tuvo de su hermana. Otra vez, al revivir el sueño, la imagen ensangrentada llegó a su cabeza, pero rápidamente se deshizo de ella. Mejor olvidarlo.

Se levantó lentamente.

Un día más para lidiar con los habitantes del reino y con los problemas que la crisis acarreaba. Todavía no habían declarado la guerra, pero Elsa estaba absolutamente segura que no tardarían en hacerlo. No, solamente estaban esperando el momento perfecto en el que todos los reinos estuvieran más que débiles y así iniciar una guerra.

Suspiró.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, y con un movimiento frágil de su mano logró aparecer el típico vestido azul cielo que siempre usaba y le recordaba al aire invernal que había sentido aquel día en el que por fin había decidido librarse de todo el estrés que sus poderes le habían puesto desde tiempos inmemorables. Todavía sentía ese día tan especial cada vez que se derrumbaba, recordaba la sensación de no tener ningún peso sobre sus hombros y aprovechar sus poderes al máximo. En vez de temerles, acariciarlos y sentirlos en cada rincón de su piel como una brisa que la hacía sentir en casa. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a su hermoso castillo de hielo que parecía cristal y brillaba de una manera bella, hecho de varias gamas de azul que resplandecían como si fueran diamantes.

Ahí todo era frío, pero acogedor y tranquilo; no era un frío que helaba a Elsa y le congelara los pulmones, no: era un frío que la hacía sentir cálida, que la acogía gentilmente entre sus brazos y le daba un sentimiento de que de que toda la crueldad del mundo se desvanecía por completo.

Pero lamentablemente ahora no era así.

Ahora, sus poderes la iban a llevar al fondo de un agujero interminable.

De vuelta a los viejos tiempos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de tan sólo recordar cómo se quedaba en su cuarto, encerrada sin hacer nada más que sufrir por el control sobre sí misma.

Rápidamente se deshizo de la imagen. No quería volver al pasado, no quería saber nada de él.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta blanca y la abrió.

Afuera, todo estaba tranquilo. No había nadie en el pasillo, y los rayos dorados del Sol penetraban la ventana del castillo, iluminando la estancia y dejando ver los distintos tapices que adornaban las paredes de una manera elegante y medieval, con diseños típicos y las flores tan características de Arendelle plasmados en ellos.

Sonrió, y dio varios pasos a la derecha hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras y bajar por ellas.

Ahí, en el cuarto principal donde de encontraba la inmensa puerta para salir del castillo, había un verdadero desorden al cual Elsa ya estaba habituada. Mujeres con faldas negras y manteles blancos corrían de un lado a otro con varios platos y ropa en sus manos. Se escuchaban murmullos y pláticas por todos lados, además de choque de platos y utensilios en la cocina y los pasos de las sirvientas.

Recorrió su mirada por todo el cuarto, en busca de una cara conocida. Sin embargo, no hubo tanta necesidad. En el otro lado de la estancia, un hombre rubuo le sonreía y caminó hacia ella.

Tenía sus ojos cafés, tez un poco blanca, y su cabello lacio y rubio le llegaba hasta los hombros que a pesar de estar de esa longitud, seguía teniendo una apariencia masculina en su ser. Sus músculos eran bien marcados, y de complexión fuerte. Vestía una camisa azul claro y un chaleco de tela fina negro, con un pantalón del mismo color y el trapo que siempre colgaba de su cintura seguía ahí presente. Su botas eran café oscuro y puntiagudas.

El hombre llegó a ella, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Elsa se la devolvió.

—Tres años y sigo sin acostumbrarme a la vida en el castillo. —dijo, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Elsa soltó una pequeña risa.

—Es decir, ¡mírame! ¿Qué es esta camisa tan formal? A veces pienso seriamente en huir del castillo e irme muy lejos de aquí, y romper todos estos atuendos y ensuciarlos.

Elsa volvió a reir, pero esta vez su risa no fue pequeña. Como era costumbre para ella, colocó su mano cubriendo sus labios cada vez que reía de esa manera.

—Sí, creo que te haría falta. — le contestó.

Kristoff rio.

Elsa sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Y Anna? —le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Un rosa suave recorrió las mejillas acolchonadas de Kristoff, y se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, desordenándolo. Su sonrisa pasó de ser una real a una mueca rara que Elsa no estuvo segura si era una sonrisa falsa o un semblante de preocupación.

—Este... Todavía no se ha despertado. —dijo, mirando a otro lado. Sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro como buscando algo, y no paraba de desordenarse el cabello.

Elsa frunció el ceño.

Kristoff, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó en un tono serio.

Kristoff sólo se sonrojó aún más, y con la voz temblorosa contestó:

—No es nada... Es decir, sí, Sven necesita de sus zanahorias y no le he dado de desayunar. G-gracias... Por acordarme.

Y acto seguido, salió a paso rápido. Los guardias abrieron la puerta y pronto, Elsa no pudo ver ni rastro de la melena rubia de Kristoff.

Elsa, aún desconcertada, decidió seguirlo, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella.

—Lo siento. Perdón. ¡Ah!

Un gritó resonó en los oídos de Elsa y se volteó rápidamente a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahí, en el inicio de las escaleras, estaba Anna tirada en el suelo con un vestido verde claro que se esparcía pareciendo una flor. Su cabello hecho en un chongo, ahora estaba desordenado y varios cabellos se le salían de la liga. A su lado, estaba un plato plateado y unos panes esparcidos alrededor. Una mujer con la vestimenta de sirvienta estaba parada al lado de lo ocurrido, vislumbrando a la princesa caída en el suelo.

Elsa caminó rápido hacia la escena.

Anna se incorporó sentándose.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento—.no paraba de decir a la sirvienta, quien ahora estaba agachada intentando recoger la comida tirada, pero Anna la detuvo. -No, no. Yo los recojo. Fue mi culpa.

Elsa en seguida se agachó y ayudó a recoger el desorden que había en el suelo. Anna la miró con claro nerviosismo presente en su mirada. Elsa le devolvió la mirada, pero de una manera desafiante.

La sirvienta, avergonzada, observaba la escena, y no paraba de repetir:

—No, princesa. Fue mi culpa. Yo...

Pero Elsa la calló cuando se levantó con el plato como nuevo y su tapa cubriendo la comida que había en el interior.

—No se preocupe. —le dijo.

La sirvienta asintió, con sus mejillas encendidas.

-Gracias, su Majestad. En verdad, lo siento. Los demás reinos no saben lo amable que es usted, deberían de aprender. Gracias. -dijo, evidentemente apenada.

Elsa sonrió.

— Gracias, no se preocupe.

La sirvienta volvió a asentir y se alejó hacia la cocina del castillo. Cuando Elsa se aseguró que ya se había ido, le dijo a Anna con una voz seria.

— Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. ¿Qué te pasa? Kristoff tiene la misma actitud que tú. ¿Se puede saber que sucede?

Anna se sonrojó inmensamente. Soltó una risita nerviosa y se llevó un cabello travieso atrás de la oreja.

—No es nada... Es decir, sí, pero no. Ya sabes, asuntos de las parejas, esas que...-se detuvo un momento y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más. Frunció el ceño—.Espera, ¿qué? —comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, y de nuevo se acomodó el cabello. Hizo una sonrisa falsa. Sus ojos denotaban un nerviosismo mezclado con vergüenza. —¡No es nada! ¡No es nada! Tú sólo sigue con tus deberes de reina... Y... Sí -salió corriendo y su vestido verde claro con flores rosas se mecía con el viento. Se abrió la puerta, y salió en la misma dirección que Kristoff.

Elsa no pudo más que fruncir el ceño. Desconcertada vio a la pareja que acababa de salir en la misma dirección. Sin embargo, si lo que Anna dijo era cierto y era un asunto entre ellos dos, ella no iba a intervenir.

Se quedó en la estancia, cuando un hombre con cabello rubio, barba del mismo color y ojos verde claro se le acercó con un pergamino en las manos. Cada vez que veía a ese hombre acercarse, su corazón latía a mil. Era el mensajero real, el que le traía todas las noticias del reino y de lo que sucedía afuera. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a que se le acercara, siempre era lo mismo. Siempre se tenía lo peor: que le llegara una declaración de guerra. Siempre era esa razón por la cual la adrenalina le subía y comenzaba a congelar parte del suelo y un miedo la llenaba de pues a cabeza.

El hombre estuvo sólo a dos pasos de ella. Hizo la reverencia habitual, y luego abrió el pergamino para leer las buenas o malas.

Se aclaró la garganta, y habló:

-La alianza de Westergard con Wisseltown se ha roto. Wisseltown sólo tiene un aliado, y Westergard se ha quedado sin ninguno. El reino de Finmark se ha unido a Buskerud, por lo tanto ahora son un enemigo más. Hasta ahora los reinos que participan en esta crisis y carecen de aliados son: Westergard, Vestfold, Oppland, The Southern Isles, Arendelle, y Helsingborg. No ha habido propuesta de un acta de guerra.

Elsa suspiró. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, era imposible no iniciar una guerra.

Asintió, y le agradeció al señor. Él hizo una reverencia y acto seguido se encaminó hacia la puerta del castillo hasta desaparecer.

Cada semana eran las mismas noticias, y sin embargo, aunque Elsa cada día temía que llegara la noticia de una declaración de guerra, cada vez se sentía peor y más ansiosa porque ella sabía perfectamente que no había otra opción más que jugar en el tablero. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el día en el que le avisaran que se había declarado una guerra llegara de una buena vez por todas, y así acabar con este sufrimiento que vivía día a día por el temor de que ésta llegara a sus oídos. Quería que esa tortura terminara y empezara el verdadero juego, no había otra salida, así que ¿por qué se empeñaban en atrasarla más?

O tal vez Elsa no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sus padres nunca se habían esforzado en enseñarle qué hacer en determinadas situaciones cuando ella fuera reina. Claro, le habían enseñado modales, y cómo se debería de portar una heredera del trono: caminar dócilmente, moverse con gracia, hablar sólo cuando se le era pedido, hacer reverencias, vestir elegantemente… Pero nada de eso le servía ahora. Nada de eso le serviría para ganar una guerra.

Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Declarar la guerra ella misma? ¿Esperar a que alguien más lo hiciera?

No, el solo pensamiento de que ella fuera la que iniciara una destrucción inmensa la hizo estremecerse. Ella no era capaz de cometer algo así. Tenía que haber alguien más que se atreviera a hacer lo que ella no podía.

Y lo recordó.

Las Islas del Sur era la respuesta a todo ello. Ellos serían perfectos para iniciar la guerra. Sólo tenía que escribirles y…

No, no podía hacer aquello. Las Islas del Sur había dejado bien claro que ellos serían los que le escribirían, el rey mismo le había dicho que su alianza era un secreto. Sería demasiado sospechoso que ella le mandara una carta, ya que no había nadie en su reino en el que ella pudiera confiar. Además, las Islas del Sur iniciaba la guerra y luego vencía, el mundo entero se enteraría de que hay algo extraño en esa línea de sucesos.

Lo único que podía hacer Elsa en esos instantes era esperar, como lo había hecho hasta ahora, y proteger a Anna. Su objetivo principal, en lo que se tenía que enfocar, era proteger a su hermana. Si algo le pasaba a ella, no se lo perdonaría a ella misma. No podría vivir con su hermana seis pies debajo de la tierra. Ella era su único soporte, sin ella, Elsa no era nada.

Absolutamente nada.

-¿Mi Reina?

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sólo después de unos segundos, se pudo concentrar en el presente y en quien estaba en frente de ella. Sus pensamientos le habían nublado la vista y sacado completamente de lo que era el hoy.

Un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos almendra la observaba de manera extraña, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera viendo por primera vez un espécimen raro en un hábitat que no era el suyo.

Elsa notó que traía puesto el uniforme de un guardia del castillo.

-¿Perdone?- preguntó Elsa como si acabara de despertar de varias horas se sueño.

El guardia dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el hombre, su mirada delatando toda la preocupación y sospecha dentro de él.

Elsa asintió.

-Sí, todo bien-contestó ella.

El hombre la miró, pero esta vez su semblante cambió a uno claramente lleno de lástima. Terminó cediendo, no sin antes avisarle a Elsa que el desayuno estaba listo.

Elsa suspiró, y se dirigió al gran comedor del palacio real.

 _[2:00 pm]_

El cielo estaba gris, gris como una piedra. El cielo inspiraba una tristeza inmensa, así como amenazaba con explotar y destruir todo a su paso sin siquiera dejar las cenizas. Las nubes, casi negras, tenían un aire misterioso, en sus profundidades de vez en cuando se observaba un tinte blanco que las cubría durante un segundo para luego desaparecer por completo, seguido de un estruendo como el de una bomba.

Los ojos azules del castaño reflejaron otro rayo caer encima del agua.

El mar estaba tranquilo, las olas se mecían suavemente con el viento y en conjunto parecían ignorar los ruidos provenientes del cielo. El océano estaba en un mundo de ensueño, completamente ajenas y desapercibidas por lo que sucedía alrededor de ellas, metros más arriba.

La tormenta que se avecinaba no parecía ser una simple lluvia.

Simon desvió los ojos hacia lo que estaba sucediendo encima de la suave capa de agua. Varios barcos de madera salían de la orilla, y otros llegaban apenas y se anclaban en el muelle empedrado de Arendelle.

Una parvada de gaviotas voló encima de los barcos, moviendo sus alas rápidamente y con violencia, haciendo unos ruidos desesperados que parecían gritos.

Presas huyendo de su cazador.

-¡Eh, Strand! ¿Qué eres el nuevo soldado del ejército de Arendelle? Me gustaría creerlo, viejo.

Simon volteó a ver de dónde provenía la voz ronca y alegre que había escuchado. Sonrió al ver de quién se trataba.

Un hombre de unos cincuenta años bajaba de las escaleras de madera de un barco ubicado a unos veinte metros a su izquierda. Tenía ya la barba oscura, de un tono grisáceo, y el poco cabello que tenía estaba desordenado y con unas cuantas canas sobresaliendo de el color castaño de su pelo. Su piel, estaba un poco roída y arrugada por la edad. Parecía más viejo de lo que en realidad era, y a Simon le sorprendió verlo de esa manera, con sus harapos rotos y su cabello sucio, con la piel e higiene descuidada. La última imagen que tenía de él era cuando su barba todavía era de un café avellana y su cabello, siempre echado hacia atrás, estaba bien arreglado. Nunca se imaginó que algún día él iba a llegar poniéndole el buen ejemplo de estar presentable y bien vestido para la ocasión.

-Lo que la edad y el trabajo sucio hacen, ¿verdad?-dijo el hombre, notando la ligera sorpresa de Simon reflejada en su rostro, apenas leíble.

Simon solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Veo que tú no has cambiado nada, Strand. Siempre el callado de la fiesta, que no se toma ni una pizca de alcohol. –el hombre sonrió, mostrando sus dientes sucios y amarillos.

Simon esbozó una media sonrisa, llena de sarcasmo en ella.

-Y veo que tú sigues igual después de tantos años.- le dijo, pasando sus ojos desde la cabeza del señor hasta sus pies en un gesto notorio.

El hombre le devolvió la misma sonrisa, y le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

-Ven, vamos. Es hora de que cuentes tu travesía y tu decisión de llegar a convertirte en un soldado. –le dijo, esta vez en un tono suave. Simon sonrió, y juntos se dirigieron a una pequeña cabaña de madera lejos de la costa.

…

Simon abrió la puerta de madera. Adentro, no había más que una mesa del mismo material del que estaba hecho la casa, con solamente dos sillas al lado de ésta. En el pequeño cuarto, atrás del comedor, había una pequeña barra café y unas cajas apiladas encima de ella. Al lado de ese rincón, había otra puerta rectangular. Las paredes de la estancia estaban completamente cerradas, ni una pizca de aire podía entrar a la casa. No había ventanas, ni hoyos. Adentro, todo era oscuridad. A duras penas se podía ver todo lo que era el hogar de la familia Strand.

O más bien, el hogar de Simon, si es que a esa pocilga se le podía llamar hogar. Era más bien una construcción en donde refugiarse cuando hacía frío. Sí, no era más que eso: un refugio con una mesa y una cama toda vieja y rota, con unos cuantos suplementos necesarios para vivir. Cualquier persona que pasara por ahí podría deducir que aquella no era más que una construcción antigua hace tiempo pérdida, de las primeras que existieron en la humanidad para que los hombres tuvieran un techo donde dormir, y sólo eso. Sin embargo, para Simon, era mucho más que eso. Mucho más que un edificio viejo y sucio. Mucho más que una simple casa de madera.

-Siéntate- dijo el castaño a su acompañante.

El viejo tomó una silla e hizo caso a lo que el joven le había dicho.

Simon se sentó en frente.

-Bien, bien. Directo al punto.-su semblante adoptó un tono serio y completamente distinto al que se había presentado hace unos minutos, y su mirada se ensombreció por completo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Simon, pero su expresión se mantuvo neutral. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Sabía perfectamente que el tono suave y alegre que había ocupado cuando lo vio llegar, no era más que una farsa, o un esfuerzo por calmar lo que se le vendría encima.

-¿Por qué… demonios tomaste la decisión de ser la parte del ejército?- le preguntó con una ira claramente contenida.

-Trevor…-comenzó Simon, en un tono suave.

-Ni que Trevor ni que nada. ¿Sabes en el inmenso problema en el que te has metido? ¿Sabes lo que hará el Rey Edward hará si se entera de esto?

Simon tragó saliva.

-Entregué la carta.- contestó.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- soltó Trevor, esta vez sin el más mínimo esfuerzo de contenerse, y soltando un golpe a puño cerrado en la mesa.

Simon se sobresaltó, pero mantuvo la calma.

Trevor suspiró, y cerró los ojos en un intento por calmarse.

Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, y las apoyó sobre la mesa.

-Escucha. ¿Sabes lo que significa que te hayas unido al ejército? Debes saber que el deseo de tu madre…

-El deseo de mi madre era éste. Me he convertido no sólo en lo que ella quería, yo…

-Eso es lo que todos dicen.-le dijo Trevor con la mirada oscurecida, sus ojos avellana fijos en él como dos navajas.- Cuando estés ahí, muerto en el campo de batalla, no digas que no te lo advertí. Es ahí cuando todos se dan cuenta de que en realidad no querían morir sirviendo a su país.

Simon le lanzó una mirada asesina. Una rabia lo comenzaba a llenar de pies a cabeza. Se había esforzado por mantener la calma, pero mencionar algo como la muerte de una manera tan… grosera, le había hecho perder la paciencia por completo.

-Yo quiero morir defendiendo a mi país. Te aseguro que cuando esté caído, no me arrepentiré ni un segundo, y estaré orgulloso de mi mismo. La cobardía no va conmigo.

Trevor se levantó de su asiento en un movimiento lento y amenazador.

-Una cosa es la valentía y otra la estupidez.

Antes de que Simon pudiera hacer otra cosa más que sentir un odio y desesperación llenándolo por completo, la puerta de madera atrás de él rugió.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose violentamente y un hombre entró por ella.

Acto seguido Simon se levantó, y observó a su compañero de guerra con un semblante de evidente preocupación reflejado en él. Sus ojos verdes estaban dilatados, y una gota de sudor recorría su clara piel.

Simon se mantuvo indiferente.

Hasta que las palabras salieron de los labios del soldado.

-Creo que deberías de ver esto.

Simon sin pensarlo dos veces salió por la puerta seguido de Trevor. Allá afuera, el cielo estaba completamente negro, y rayos habían empezado a caer por doquier.

El soldado le señaló a Simon un barco que se avisaba entre las grandes cimas que rodeaban a Arendelle, no muy lejos de la costa. En el mástil de madera, había una bandera ondeándose con el terrible viento. Simon la reconoció al instante, y con tan sólo verla se lanzó corriendo hacia el castillo de la reina.

Estaban a punto de atacar el reino.

…

-Mañana se abrirán las puertas una vez más. Asegúrense de tener todo listo. Comida, agua, todo lo que tengan es hora de repartirlo entre la población.- dijo Elsa, hablando con una sirvienta en la cocina real.

 _-¡Dejénme pasar, es urgente! ¡Tengo que ver a la reina!-gritó Simon a los guardias en frente de la puerta, pero ellos seguían sin moverse de su lugar._

 _-Tenemos órdenes estrictas de que nadie puede pasar al castillo sin el consentimiento de la reina.-dijeron los guardias, bloqueando el paso con sus armas._

Elsa suspiró, y se dirigió a los guardias dentro del castillo que estaban vigilando quien salía y recibían órdenes del otro lado.

-No quiero que dejen salir a la princesa Anna, ¿entendido? –les dijo Elsa- Sea cual sea la situación, las puertas permanecerán cerradas para ella.

Los guardias asintieron.

-Por cierto, ¿ya volvió? Salió en la…

Unos gritos sonaron a través de la puerta.

Elsa frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó.

Los guardias se vieron el uno al otro, mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-Abran las puertas-ordenó Elsa con autoridad.

Y así lo hicieron.

Acto seguido, apenas se abrió un poco la puerta, Elsa vio entrar a un hombre con el cabello negro y empapado de la tormenta que se estaba dando afuera de las paredes del castillo. Era un soldado.

Y cuando él clavó sus ojos del color del más profundo de los océanos, Elsa no tuvo duda de quién era.

-¿Simon? –preguntó. -¿Qué haces…

Pero no tuvo que terminar la pregunta. Las palabras que salieron de los labios del muchacho la destruyeron por completo, dos navajas que la penetraron en lo más profundo de su corazón, y no dejaban de atacarla con el único propósito de que ella muriera desangrada sin el más mínimo detalle de piedad.

-Están a punto de atacar el reino.


	6. El cazador

_"¿Hombre o demonio? ¿Sádico o pacifista? Son dos caras de la misma moneda y dos tonos del mismo mar."_

 **Capítulo VI**

 **El cazador**

Las campanas resonaron fuertemente en los oídos de las familias en el reino. Mujeres, hombres y niños salían corriendo como presas huyendo de sus cazadores y varios gritos desgarradores se escuchaban por doquier. Los bebés en los brazos de sus madres llorando como si fuera el fin del mundo, no paraban de patalear y lanzar gemidos agudos. Todo era un estruendo y todos los habitantes del pueblo corrían por sus vidas.

Sabían perfectamente lo que el sonido metálico de las campanas chocando entre sí significaba.

Muerte.

Nada más y nada menos.

Si alguien quería salvarse de ella, tenía que ser astuto o morir en el intento.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Y ahí estaba Elsa, escuchando todos los gritos provenientes de su pueblo. Su propio reino.

—Los soldados, los quiero a todos y cada uno de ellos defendiendo el castillo.-ordenó a los guardias cuando escuchó las palabras de los labios de Simon. —Y vayan a buscar a Anna y a Kristoff. Los quiero dentro del castillo ahora. Toquen las campanas, abran las puertas y lleven a las personas a los sótanos dentro del castillo lo más rápido posible. Nadie sale de este castillo.

Los soldados yacían en frente de la puerta defensiva de Arendelle. Los truenos caían y las gotas de agua estaban más densas que nunca.

Elsa miró hacia arriba.

Un rayo blanco iluminó la oscuridad con la que se movían las nubes.

El agua recorría cada parte de su piel.

—Todo está listo. —dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

—¿La población ya se encuentra dentro del castillo?

—Sí, Su Majestad.

Volteó a ver al hombre, quien se encontraba a su derecha.

—¿Y Anna y Kristoff?

—Estamos trabajando en eso. Los soldados los fueron a buscar a las Montañas del Norte. No ha habido noticias de ellos.

Elsa sintió que una fuerte presión crecía en su pecho. Miró hacia abajo: el suelo de mármol crema estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de agua que ella no tardó en convertir en hielo.

Debía pensar, no podía dejar que sus emociones la controlaran. Anna y Kristoff salieron en la mañana, y no han vuelto.

No han vuelto.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a dar pequeñas sacudidas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y en su cabeza comenzaron a resonar pequeñas punzadas como si le metieran una jeringa con veneno dentro.

Tenían que encontrar a Anna… y ella tendría que confiar en Kristoff. Era fuerte, podía proteger a Anna si se daba el caso. Por lo mientras, ella tenía que mantenerse firme y concentrarse en el ataque. Proteger al reino, ese era su deber, era ese el mandato que ella había aceptado en el momento en el que le colocaron la corona en su suave cabello. Desde que nació, se le había adjudicado ese deber. Desde pequeña, sabía que aquél era su destino, queriéndolo ella o no. Ahora, tenía que cumplirlo. No iba a defraudar su reino.

No iba a defraudar a su padre.

Levantó la cabeza. Ahí, desde el balcón de mármol que resplandecía, se podía observar cada rincón del hermoso paisaje de Arendelle, y que ahora no era más que unas cuantas calles adoquinadas vacías, sin la más mínima alma presente excepto los soldados. Ahí estaban ellos, en frente de la gran puerta de Arendelle, firmes y derechos, con el mentón en alto y el perfil tan decidido y valiente proveniente de la verdadera lealtad de los defensores del reino.

Y allá a lo lejos el mar que rodeaba a Arendelle parecía seguirle la corriente a la tormenta que se desataba arriba de la capa de agua.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

El barco de madera, fuerte y ancho, con la bandera que cualquiera que viviera por esas tierras sabía lo que significaba. Era aquél símbolo rojizo el que hacía temblar hasta la misma tierra. Eran aquellas cruces negras en la bandera blanca lo que muchos llamaban un augurio; los restos de toda persona inocente que se haya cruzado en el camino de aquellos navegantes, la sangre derramada de cuántos osaron quedar en pie con una mirada amenazadora frente a frente y que cayeron con el mismo semblante de valentía…

Era aquél una navaja en los ojos de la misma muerte.

…

El agua cada vez era más azotada con violencia, y las olas habían dejado el ballet hacia momentos atrás. Ahora se movían como si fuera una danza llena de emoción perturbadora y cierto cinismo reflejado en los movimientos de la bailarina.

Otro rayo cayó más en el agua, y Simon estuvo casi seguro de ver una calavera negra iluminada por el estruendo.

Una oleada de viento le desordenó el cabello y le metió cierta brisa a los ojos. Una lágrima salió como defensa, y Simon se talló los ojos. Sus manos estaban frías, el contacto le causó un estremecimiento y tembló.

Se esforzó por levantar el mentón y abrir nuevamente los ojos.

El barco de madera yacía apenas unos metros enfrente de ellos.

Volteó a ver a sus compañeros. Estaban firmes y atentos, no parpadeaban ni dejaban de ver atentamente el horizonte de dónde provenía el peligro. Todos permanecían indiferentes, sin embargo Simon sabía perfectamente que cada uno de ellos no estaba más que activando la fortaleza interior, que no era más que una máscara contra el miedo que sentían.

¿Y cómo no iban a tener miedo, cuando hace siglos que no peleaban en combate y ahora, sin haber dado previo aviso, el ejército más temido de las Tierras del Norte llegaba en un barco a destruir todo lo que quedaba de Arendelle?

Respiró, y sintió como el aire helado entraba en sus pulmones y los perforaba.

Sí, él también estaba nervioso. Su primer año en ser parte del ejército, su primer turno defendiendo al reino. No iba a salir huyendo, no. Eso lo tenía bien claro desde pequeño: nació en la tierra del hielo y moriría en la tierra del hielo, defendiéndola con cada pedazo de su ser. Sí, él había decidido morir en combate, protegiendo con alma y cuerpo a su hogar. ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer cuándo había pasado toda su infancia ahí, y Arendelle había sido un refugio que no era su hogar, pero era mejor de lo que pudiera desear? Le tenía una inmensa gratitud al rey de Arendelle, y se la iba a pagar. Ese era su deber. No iba a retroceder. Si iba a morir, que fuera defendiendo a su tierra.

Otro rayo lleno de enojo y destrucción iluminó el paisaje, esta vez permitiendo ver a Simon la oscura sombra que sobresalía del barco bajando las escaleras. No pudo identificar de quién se trataba: no era más que una silueta negra ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, algo que sí pudo notar era que la sombra se movía con agilidad y astucia, con movimientos lentos y amenazadores, llenos de sadismo. El rayo dejó de iluminar, y la sombra que había visto hace unos segundos ahora estaba delante de él y reflejaba su verdadera naturaleza.

Un hombre roído, de edad media, estaba en frente de los soldados. Su semblante demostraba una seguridad inmensa, y sus ojos eran cuchillos que perforaban a cualquiera que lo viera, esos oscuros ojos en los cuales todo el mundo sabía que no reflejaban más que cada una de las víctimas que él había vencido.

Su cabello era negro, y contrastaba con sus ojos. Su piel era color avellana, y sus músculos estaban bien marcados.

Vestía un uniforme grueso completamente blanco que destacaba su complexión.

Miró a cada uno se los soldados en un gesto notorio, examinándolos de pies a cabeza.

—Veo que la elección de la Reina es muy… peculiar —dijo con una voz a la que le sobraba la indiferencia.

Simon se mantuvo quieto y en silencio. Nadie de sus compañeros parecía querer tomar la palabra.

—Bien, bien… — el hombre colocó ambas manos detrás de su espalda —Quisiera hablar con la Reina Elsa.

Nadie se movió de su lugar.

—¿No van a dejarme pasar? Bien, entonces tráiganla.

Al ver que sus compañeros se mantenían firmes y hacían el menor caso a las órdenes del hombre, Simon dio un paso adelante, y otro más.

Colocó su mano en el mango de su espada guardada en su uniforme.

—Antes muerto. Si quiere llegar a la Reina, tendrá que pasar por nosotros. —dijo, y él mismo se sorprendió de la seguridad que salió de sus labios y que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante.

El hombre levantó las cejas, y sus ojos se dirigieron a donde Simon estaba a punto de empuñar la espada.

—¡Oh, no! — exclamó el enemigo. —¡No, no!

Dio dos pasos hacia delante, que fue más que suficiente para que Simon pudiera escuchar la respiración pesada del hombre, quien le susurró al oído:

-Solamente quiero intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con la Reina. ¿O es que olvidas que estamos en guerra? No hay daño alguno si platico con ella, ¿no? ¿O me equivoco?

El tono que usó el hombre le dejó bien claro a Simon que iba a cruzar y hablar con la Reina a todo costo, y lo que menos necesitaba la población ahora era iniciar un combate.

Cerró los ojos un momento, y después de unos segundos, los abrió.

Estaba a punto de tomar la palabra cuando otra voz se lo impidió.

—Si desea hablar con la Reina, ¿por qué no viene y se lo gana?

Aquél comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Todos los soldados empuñaron sus espadas, y el sonido que recurrió en el aire al momento de hacerlo fue una señal de que estaban más que dispuestos a pelear.

Los ojos de Simon se abrieron como platos, y siento su corazón saliéndole del pecho. A duras penas logró concentrarse para que las palabras que tenía que decir salieran de sus labios.

—¡Lo llevaremos con la Reina! —dijo en un tono suficientemente alto para que todos los soldados lo escucharan.

El filo de metal de cada una de las espadas se paralizó, y el tiempo se detuvo por un momento.

Las caras de sus compañeros lo miraban expectante, y al mismo tiempo, había un dejo de confusión en sus rostros.

—¿Qué? — preguntó uno de ellos. —¿Qué acabas de decir, Strand?

Simon respiró hondo. Sabía que entre sus compañeros, ni un sólo alma se lo iba a tomar a bien, pero tenía que hacerlos reaccionar. Dio un paso al frente, y seguro de sí mismo, habló.

—La Reina, la traeremos hasta aquí. La traeremos con él.

Un silencio denso inundó el ambiente.

—Creo que no sabes cómo es que funcionan las cosas aquí, Strand. Eres nuevo, y ya te crees el líder. Déjame decirte que el jefe de aquí soy yo, y sólo yo tomo las decisiones. -una voz amenazante se asomó entre los soldados, y un hombre fornido apareció en la escena. Tenía una barba café bien peinada, y su cabello echado hacia atrás ahora estaba desordenado ty empapado por la lluvia que se estaba dando en esos instantes.

Simon no retrocedió ni se sintió amenazado ni en un solo segundo.

Miró a los ojos al jefe.

—Si es el jefe, debería de tomar la mejor decisión, no sólo elegir entre dos opciones. Arendelle está viviendo una crisis, lo que menos falta ahora es un enfrentamiento que acabe con los últimos recursos que quedan y media población.

El líder del clan miró a Simon con una mirada llena de fuego que lo penetró por completo. Su mirada ardía, era una bomba a punto de estallar.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta, basta, basta! — exclamó el hombre que ansiaba una respuesta y que hace minutos estaba en frente, contemplando la escena, esperando a ver cuándo acababan su show de una vez por todas. Levantó sus manos en el aire para que los contrincantes le pusieran atención. -¿Por qué no decidimos mejor esto con la Reina?

Una sonrisa macabra recorrió el rostro del hombre, y Simon pudo ver a través de ella sus claras intenciones.

—La traeremos. —aseguró Simon. —Pero…

—Pero si le hace algún daño, nosotros estamos aquí, y no volverá a ver a sus hombres hasta el infierno.- completó el soldado más importante del ejército de Arendelle, con un aura del mismo demonio rodeándolo por completo.

Simon lo miró perplejo; pero no hizo más que asentir. Su deber no sólo era proteger al pueblo, sino también a quién hacía todo por él: la reina.

La sonrisa volvió a los labios del señor, enseñando sus dientes duros y blancos.

—Que así sea.- dijo.

…

—¡Vámonos! ¡No podemos seguir aquí! —dijo una voz fácilmente reconocible para él. ¿Cómo olvidar la voz que no paraba de aparecer en sus sueños diciendo su nombre en un susurro? ¿Cómo olvidar la hermosa y angelical voz que lo hacía llegar hasta las nubes y sentirse en el paraíso?

—La tormenta cada vez está más cerca… No… Podemos… ¡Ah!—un ruido como el de la madera quebrándose llegó a sus oídos, y automáticamente volteó a ver hacia atrás. Ahí, entre las ramas de un árbol caído, se encontraba el cabello rojo fuego esparcido por todas partes, y una falda azul agua se mezclaba entre la oscuridad de la noche y las hojas arbóreas del suelo con el musgo que sobresalía en el mismo lugar.

Kristoff salió disparado hacia dónde la pelirroja yacía caída. Un tronco de un árbol había caído justo al lado de ella, la madera oscura del roble la había rozado y sólo se encontraba a un centímetro al lado de su pierna. Sintió cómo el aire guardado por varios segundos y la presión que sintió en su pecho al oír el estruendo se desvanecían poco a poco como el agua vaciando el vaso.

Se tiró al suelo y apoyó un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Anna para ayudarla a pararse, y con la otra sostenía su delicada mano sobre la de él. Si es que claro, a eso se le podía llamar delicada. Anna le apretaba la mano con tanta fuerza que sintió como si se la estuviera rompiendo, pero no era sorpresa para él. Sabía que Anna podía definirse en millones de palabras, pero "gracia" y "delicadeza" o "sofisticada" no estaban en esa lista.

Anna se incorporó, y después soltó a Kristoff par sacudirse la suciedad que había manchado su vestido. Kristoff soltó una pequeña risa al ver a Anna quejándose por las pequeñas manchas que habían en su vestido, y tratando de limpiarlas con toda su fuerza.

—Está bien, vámonos. —le dijo Kristoff para tratar de calmarla.

—¡Al fin! ¡Pensé que nunca dirías esas palabras! —soltó Anna. Kristoff sólo sonrió. Siempre que ella trataba de hablar enojada, parecía una niña pequeña pidiendo por un dulce, y sus cachetes sonrojados se acolchonaban haciéndola parecer una niña indefensa —¡Urgh, no sop…

Kristoff la calló con un suave y cálido beso en los labios. Anna sintió la ternura y los labios cálidos de Kristoff sobre los de ella, y sintió como un estremecimiento eléctrico la llenaba de pies a cabeza. Sintió cómo el peso en sus brazos desaparecía, y una ligereza y conformidad se posaba sobre ellos.

Relajó sus músculos. Kristoff la tomó por la cintura y separó lentamente sus labios de los de ella para tomar aire. Una calidez y tranquilidad lo inundó al ver a Anna sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados. Le encantaba verla así cuando él la besaba, ver cómo sonreía a sus encantos, ver cómo ella se tranquilizaba cuando sus pieles se rozaban. Para él, verla así era cómo ver un arcoíris después de la tormenta.

—Ven, vamos. Tenemos que regresar. —dijo. Anna abrió sus ojos azules como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño.

—¡Oh, sí… C-claro…! — contestó, echándose un pelo rojo fuego hacia atrás de su oreja, y sonriendo nerviosamente.

Kristoff le hizo una seña a Sven para que los llevara de vuelta. El reno se paró de dónde habia estado sentado varios minutos por órdenes de Kristoff. Inmediatamente se colocó al lado de dónde estaban ellos dos, con el pequeño carro de madera atrás de él. Mas que un carro, parecía una caja de madera con ruedas. Kristoff ayudó a Anna a subir, y después él la siguió. Tomó la cuerda que los unía a él y a Sven, y la aló al tiempo que decía:

—¡Vamos Sven!

—Ok, pero, ¿qué hay del regalo? —preguntó Anna al momento que arrancaban entre la tierra y piedra de la montaña.

—No te preocupes, lo conseguiremos. Volveremos otro día, tu tranquila. —contestó Kristoff.

Anna asintió.

Juntos pasaron por encima de las pequeñas montañas e inmensos árboles que poblaban la colina cuando no hacía frío, cuando el Sol apuntaba con toda su fuerza al reino y la nieve desaparecía.

Anna sentía cómo su cabello volaba arras del viento, y sus trenzas se despeinaban y chocaban con las ramas que los rodeaban. Más allá, podía divisar el terreno sobre el que estaba posado el castillo de Arendelle, su hogar. Los techos azulados se alzaban en lo alto, y después se perdían en una nube negra que cubría toda belleza que el cielo había tenido esta mañana.

—Uf, parece que Elsa no está teniendo mucha suerte allá. —comentó Anna al ver la tormenta encima del reino.

—Sí… —contestó Kristoff, con sus ojos fijos en un lugar más allá. Entrecerraba los ojos, y Anna desde su lugar no podía ver que trataba de observar Kristoff.

—¡Hey! ¿Me estás…?

Pero no pudo terminar la oración.

Kristoff detuvo rápidamente el carruaje, haciéndolo involuntariamente chocar contra varios troncos de los árboles alrededor de ellos.

El carro se balanceó de un lado a otro. La madera crujió debajo y a los lados de la pelirroja, y ella misma perdió el equilibrio. Trató de sostenerse de la parte de atrás del carrito con una mano posada sobre la madera y con otra en el lado derecho. Solamente se preocupaba por recuperar el balance, y escuchaba como Kristoff gritaba a Sven que parara. Harta de la incapacidad del rubio para manejar la situación, soltó un grito exasperado al tiempo que tomaba las riendas de la situación. Le arrancó las cuerdas de la mano a Kristoff. No fue tan fácil cómo ella lo había previsto. Sintió como las cuerdas se le resbalaban poco a poco de las manos.

—¡Sven, para! —gritó al reno que conducía su carruaje. Aló con fuerza y dio sacudidas lo más fuerte que pudo para lograr que el reno se detuviera de una vez por todas. —¡Sven, ya basta! —gritó.

Por fin, después de lo que a Anna le parecieron horas, el animal se detuvo.

Un silencio denso llenó el ambiente.

Un crujido de una rama rompiéndose en dos resonó en los oídos de la pelirroja y su acompañante.

Kristoff recorrió su vista por cada uno de los árboles que lo rodeaban, cauteloso, observando y buscando cualquier señal que dijera que no estaban solos, pero fue en vano.

En menos de un segundo un guardia apareció atrás de un árbol, seguidos de otras dos personas y del otro lado, también salieron dos guardias de la oscuridad.

—¡Alto! —exclamó uno de ellos, colocando una mano abierta en el aire. Traía un bigote color negro y parecía encabezar a todo el clan que había salido de su escondite.

Anna los observó a cada uno de ellos. Por un momento, hace unos segundos abría jurado que eran soldados del reino de Arendelle, pero después sus ojos azules se dirigieron a los uniformes y tipos de armas que traían.

Definitivamente no eran guardias de su pueblo.

—Alto —volvió a decir el mismo soldado. Anna pensó que les decía a ellos, pero las siguientes palabras la desmintieron. —Bajen sus armas.

Los soldados fruncieron el ceño, pero acataron la orden colocando sus armas en el cinturón de su uniforme gris.

El líder volteó a ver a Anna y Kristoff, y se acercó apenas un paso.

—Creo que los encontramos. —le susurró a uno de los suyos.

Kristoff, harto del suspenso y la tensión que se estaba dando en el ambiente, exclamó:

—¡Háganse a un lado, tenemos cosas que hacer! Llevamos ya _horas_ afuera. No voy a discutir, salgan de nuestro camino.

Los soldados se miraron entre sí.

—No. —contestó el líder.

Anna, desesperada, dijo:

—Miren, no quiero pelear —sacudió sus manos en el aire, descartando la idea —Perdonen a mi dulce compañero Kristoff por sus palabras, pero, tiene razón. Si no llegamos, Elsa nos va a matar, y no queremos eso. Ahora, si podrían moverse un poquito… — movió sus dedos simulando que los soldados se separaban y se iban por dónde habían llegado. —Se los agradecería muchísimo.

Un rayo blanco iluminó el bosque, seguido de un estruendo y un pequeño temblor en la tierra.

—¿La reina Elsa? —preguntó un soldado completamente aparte del líder. Éste lo volteó a ver, y ambos asintieron.

—Sería un honor guiarlos por el camino y escoltarlos al castillo. —dijo el comandante.

Kristoff negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

—¡No, gracias! ¡Vamos a llegar al castillo con Sven! —exclamó. —No necesitamos a…

—Están perdidos, y el carruaje no está en muy buenas condiciones que digamos —dijo el general con evidente seguridad reflejada en sus ojos y señalando a la parte baja del carro. Anna siguió la mirada del general, y vio cómo una llanta de madera del carro se había partido parcialmente y un lado del carruaje se había atorado en la tierra de la montaña.

Kristoff se quedó con media palabra a salir de sus labios.

Esta vez Anna tomó la palabra.

—Está bien. —les dijo y luego se dirigió a Kristoff. — Necesitamos a alguien que nos lleve al castillo.

Kristoff derrotado, asintió. Luego dijo:

—Está bien. Pero si intentan hacer algo, se pueden ir imaginando cómo les va a ir.

Los guardias asintieron, y acto seguido se encaminaron a la carreta. Ofrecieron a Anna acomodarse en otra carreta más cómoda y avanzada que ellos traían. Kristoff iría detrás de ellos.

Y juntos se encaminaron hacia la tormenta que se alzaba en el horizonte.

…

Simon se hacía camino por entre las rocas que sobresalían en la calle empedrada. El agua rozaba cada centímetro de su piel: helada y suave a la vez. El cielo seguía nublado, el gris cubría cada color azul que se asomara y no dejaba rastro alguno de felicidad.

El hombre que había llegado en el barco con su tripulación caminaba al lado de él junto con otros seis guardias de Arendelle. El inmenso castillo se alzaba con cada paso que daba, sus puertas blancas con flores de la creación y asentamiento del reino se abrían de par en par para dejar pasar a los soldados lentamente.

Ya habían llegado.


	7. El primer juego

_"El ajedrez es una guerra sobre un tablero. El objetivo es aplastar la mente del adversario"_

 _-Bobby Fischer_

 **Capítulo VII**

 **El primer juego**

La puerta delante de ellos se abrió lentamente, dejando salir un chirrido. Dentro de la estancia solamente se observaba un pasillo con tapices carmesí, decorados con adornos florales representativos de la creación de Arendelle. Unas cuantas luces alumbraban la oscura estancia y la hacían más viva y llena de felicidad. No era la primera vez en la que Simon ponía pies en el suelo resplandeciente del maravilloso castillo, ya había entrado antes y se había encantado con todos los lujos que yacían dentro de él. Todo era incomparable respecto a la pequeña casa, pocilga que el habitaba. Pero no se sentía celoso, no en lo absoluto. Su hogar era su hogar, nada más ni nada menos.

Pero cualquiera que ponía pie ahí soñaba con habitar en esas hermosas paredes.

Se abrieron camino entre un laberinto lleno de paredes cada vez más lujosas, candelabros colgando de las paredes brillando tanto como para dejarlo a uno ciego, y piezas y ornamentos hechos de cristal y mármol, además de otros metales preciosos con lo que se podía distinguir fácilmente la riqueza del castillo.

Y finalmente, se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca, adornada como todos los pasillos de Arendelle, las típicas flores talladas y una manija de oro.

Por fin habían llegado.

...

Los ojos de Elsa se dilataron al escuchar los golpeteos en la puerta. No hace tanto tiempo que le habían informado de la situación actual, y de quién había tenido las suficientes agallas como para tomar palabra en lugar de la Reina.

Simon Strand. Aquél muchacho que la había ayudado a salir de la isla, ahora no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas. Sí, tenía que admitirlo. ¿Cómo no la consultaron antes? ¿Cómo no pidieron su palabra y confirmaron cualquier acción que tenían en mente? La población ahora mismo estaba dentro de los sótanos del castillo para salvaguardarlos de cualquier ataque que pudiera llegar. Sin embargo, el dejar entrar al enemigo al castillo era un movimiento valiente e impulsivo, totalmente fuera de lugar. _Igual que Anna_ pensó. Simplemente había sido un error dejar pasar al enemigo en los suelos del palacio.

Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que hacer frente a su oponente, y vigilarlo con todos sus sentidos para cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer.

Respiró hondo, relajó sus manos que hace unos momentos estaban entrelazadas por los nervios y abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba al hombre al que tanto temían, aquel que hacía que todos los suelos debajo de él temblaran y todas las islas dentro del territorio del Mar Azul temblaran y hasta los más grandes reinos se pusieran a sus órdenes. No había alma que no se supiera el nombre de aquel temible hombre, o por lo menos, aquel nombre por el que se hacía conocer.

—Un gusto, reina Elsa. —dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo. —He buscado últimamente esta oportunidad para hablar con usted. ¿Puedo pasar?

Elsa lo miró de pies a cabeza. Luego, miró a los acompañantes del hombre colocados alrededor de él. Eran los soldados de Arendelle, y entre ellos se encontraba Simon. Los miró con cautela a ambos, y luego vio como Simon ligeramente asentía con su cabeza y sus ojos llenos de seguridad. Elsa soltó un suspiro, y luego abrió completamente la puerta haciendo espacio al hombre en señal de que entrara.

Él sólo sonrío maquiavélicamente.

—Sabía que iba a tomar la decisión correcta.

Los soldados siguieron los pasos del hombre, pero Elsa observó uno en especial que se veía fuerte que detuvo a Simon cuando éste dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Tú no entras, Strand. Te quedas afuera, vigilando la entrada. —ordenó.

Simon, hastiado, asintió. Elsa lo vio alejarse y desaparecer de su vista. Su mirada regresó al hombre que quería hablar con ella. Ella se dirigió a una mesa redonda y reluciente que yacía en el centro de la habitación especialmente hecha para visitas como esta.

—Tome asiento—le dijo al señor. Él obedeció y Elsa siguió sus movimientos del lado opuesto de la mesa.

Ya los dos sentados, el hombre tomó palabra.

—Como seguramente habrá escuchado, creo que es innecesaria la presentación. Aun así, por si las dudas, permítame introducirme. Mi nombre es Ener Sjöberg, rey de los mares de Lundberg. Un gusto conocerla.

—¿Qué quiere? — preguntó Elsa en un tono informal. Tragó saliva y luego, temerosa, dijo —Si es por una alianza, he de decirle…

—Que no estoy interesada—completó el hombre, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Sí, sí. Nadie confía en un pirata, lo único que hacen es saquear oro y riquezas de las Islas. Déjeme decirle, Reina Elsa, que en este caso estamos en igualdad de condiciones. —Su tono adoptó un semblante sombrío, serio y distinto al que había usado antes. —Usted sabe que la reputación que se gana no siempre es buena. ¿O es que acaso ya ha olvidado el incidente de hace tres años?

Los ojos de Elsa se dilataron a la mención de Ener hacia su pasado. ¿Quién era él para recordarle cómo la llamaban monstruo, como sufrió todos esos años en las sombras, escondiéndose ante los ojos de su propia población?

Sus manos temblaron, pero esta vez, las supo controlar.

—Creo que nuestra charla ha acabado, señor Ener. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Ener la miró con malicia, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron, y de repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Cuál fue la sorpresa de Elsa al encontrar a Anna y Kristoff, atados por unos hombres a los cuales ella desconocía. Se mantuvo estática mientras los hombres entraban a la sala rudamente y ponían a la pelirroja y el rubio en frente de ellos, con unas espadas apuntando directamente a los cuellos de éstos.

Apenas podía respirar. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar, y volteó a ver con miedo y rencor al soldado que había estado vigilando la puerta durante todo este tiempo.

Simon.

Los soldados de Arendelle inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia, apuntando sus arcos a los enemigos que amenazaban con matar a la familia de la Reina.

El ambiente en la sala era tenso.

Las piezas del tablero habían sido estratégicamente movidas.

El juego había cambiado.

El hombre sonreía maliciosamente mientras observaba la escena. Parecía estar disfrutado del show, a punto de estallar de risa por cómo las piezas habían sido cambiadas.

Elsa se mantuvo quieta. Anna tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un fuego se reflejaba en sus pupilas. Había dejado de forcejear. Mientras, Kristoff denotaba valentía, y parecía estar atento y preparado para cualquier movimiento que se avecinara. Sin embargo, sus ojos se mantenían puestos en Anna y cuando la mirada se ponía en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Kristoff parecía perder todo rastro de valentía y un miedo lo reemplazada.

Todo esto era su culpa. Su culpa por no haber negado las órdenes y detener el paso del enemigo hacia el castillo.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un instante. Trató de relajarse, pero sus músculos seguían tensos. Inhaló aire, pero éste parecía no llegar a sus pulmones.

Estaba pérdida.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, sólo para toparse otra vez con la imagen de Anna llorando con una máscara de valentía.

No se podía permitir perderla.

Volteó a ver a Ener, que parecía divertido por el cambio de escena

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó una vez más. La voz que salió de ella tembló, a punto de hacerse añicos con el sólo pensamiento de perder a su hermana.

La sonrisa del hombre sólo se volvió más grande. Se levantó de su asiento con las manos entrelazadas. Dejó salir un suspiro falso. Luego, no hizo más que sonreír y dijo:

—Adiós, reina Elsa.

…

Lo primero que escuchó fue un estruendo. Uno de los más grandes que había escuchado en toda su vida. El suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar, y del techo del palacio comenzó a salir polvo mientras un ruido ensordecedor llenaba el ambiente.

Fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando, Simon empuñó su espada rápidamente y de una sola cortada tiró a un soldado que estaba en frente de él al suelo. No se detuvo a ver los remanentes del enemigo. Acto seguido atacó al otro guardaespaldas, quien previniendo su movimiento interceptó su espada con otra. Los filos chocaron. Simon haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas pateó al soldado en la parte baja, y aprovechando la distracción, le enterró la espada en el estómago. El hombre soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y luego sólo hubo el ruido de las espadas alrededor de el chocando por la batalla que se estaba liberando dentro del castillo. Sacó su espada y el hombre cayó al suelo, un líquido rojo emanando de donde hace segundos había tenido clavado un filo.

Volteó a ver a la princesa Anna, intentando encontrar su cara en medio de tanta sangre y pelea. Pero su vista pronto fue cubierta por otro soldado más que lo atacó con rudeza.

Simon bloqueó el ataque.

Sintió el peso del hombre cada vez más grande para luego desaparecer por completo.

Una espada atravesaba el corazón de lo que había sido su oponente hace unos segundos, y atrás del cuerpo vio a un compañero suyo.

—Qué bien ver un aliado por aquí—comentó el soldado mientras el cuerpo caía al suelo.

Simon le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Luego, volvió la vista hacia lo que era su objetivo principal.

Esta vez no tardó en encontrar la melena rojo fuego que tanto caracterizaba a la princesa de Arendelle.

Corrió hacia ella, cuando de reojo vio mientras esquivaba flechas, como un trozo azul traslúcido se dirigía hacia él, como un rayo. Se tiró al suelo, cerrando los ojos instintivamente por un microsegundo. Cuando los abrió, su mirada se dirigió al lado de él, unos cuantos metros más allá en el centro del salón.

Ahí estaba la Reina Elsa, con gigantescos trozos de hielo saliendo de su mano. Los picos que salían eran como estalactitas o llamas de fuego que se dirigían a los hombres que tenían acorralada a la princesa.

Un hielo más corrió desviado hacia él y tuvo que rodar por el suelo para esquivarlo.

Rápidamente se levantó, tomó su espada que yacía unos cuantos centímetros en frente de él y su mirada volvió a su objetivo.

Costara lo que costara, tenía que proteger a la princesa. La Reina ya tenía manejado el asunto por sí misma.

Corrió, y mientras lo hacía cada vez que se topaba con algún enemigo su espada lo atravesaba de lado a lado.

Un segundo estruendo seguido de un temblor, y esta vez Simon pudo escuchar esta vez un grito que provenía de una mujer.

Volteó instintivamente al centro de la habitación, pero su meta ya había desaparecido.

...

Elsa lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Esta vez, dejaba que el poder fluyera por sus venas. Hacía caso omiso a las palabras que llegaban a su cabeza y no dejaban de torturarla. _Contrólate._ Le habían dicho sus padres. Cada una de esas sesiones no valían nada, absolutamente nada en este momento.

La vida de su hermana, y no sólo la de ella, sino también la de Kristoff, estaban en juego.

No iba a dejar que le arrebataran a su hermana. No más.

El hielo salía de la palma de su mano. Podía sentir millones y millones de pequeños trozos de hielo fluyendo por sus venas y saliendo por su piel para dirigirse a cada uno de los hombres que amenazaba con arrebatarle la vida a su hermana.

Lo primero que congeló fue el brazo con el que el hombre sostenía la espada que apuntaba al cuello de Anna.

Acto seguido, antes de que los hombres que tenían apresada a Anna y Kristoff pudieran hacer algo, sintió el frío emanando de su ser y varias flamas frías en forma de flecha salieron de la palma de su mano para acabar en los cuerpos y caras que sostenían a su familia. Vio cómo Anna aprovechando la distracción por el dolor de los hombres, pateó al que hace unos segundos la tenía sostenida y éste dio a dar contra un mueble.

Kristoff reaccionó de la misma manera que Anna, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al hombre que lo tenía agarrado y que ciertamente era más o menos de su misma complexión. El hombre estaba demasiado ocupado gritando de dolor por los hielos clavados en su cara que cayó al suelo.

De repente, un segundo estruendo movió la tierra y un grito de dolor llegó a los oídos del rubio. Esta vez, el estruendo fue acompañado con un grito bastante cercano a él.

Un grito de una mujer.

Lo primero que vio Elsa fue la melena roja, llena de fuego, siendo jalada por una mano llena de sangre y deshaciendo las trenzas que la niña traía.

Lo segundo que vio fue unos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, y luego, segundos después, una mirada que pasó de triste a enojo.

Lo tercero que vio fue una patada y un hombre retrocediendo un paso.

Y lo cuarto que vio fue Anna cayendo al suelo.

—¡No! —gritó Elsa. —¡NO!

Tardó en reaccionar. Su vista se nubló durante unos pequeños segundos que fueron suficientes como para que Anna fuera cargada por dos hombres con el uniforme blanco.

El ataque que se hubo detenido por unos cuantos segundos, siguió su curso. Varias flechas se dirigieron a los hombres que tenían a la princesa en sus manos. Kristoff golpeaba a los hombres que impedían su paso hacia quienes se llevaban a la princesa. Puños por doquier, patadas a diestra y siniestra, lo que fuera por recuperar a la pelirroja.

Pero varios hombres escoltaban a la princesa.

Los soldados se dirigieron a la puerta que había quedado libre de ataques, y lanzaron sus flechas, sus cuchillas y toda arma que tenían para evitar que los hombres siguieran su curso. Uno, dos, tres caídos.

Pero ninguno de los que traían a la princesa en sus brazos. Eran dañados, pero éstos corrían. Jadeaban mientras recibían órdenes de Ener que venía detrás de ellos.

—¡Rápido, manden más soldados para con la princesa!" gritó un soldado. —¡Aségurense de tener más soldados en la puerta!

Simon salió disparado hacia la puerta de la habitación, lanzando su espada a derecha e izquierda alejando a todo aquél que se le atravesara.

No iba a permitir que la princesa fuera asesinada. Ya había tenido suficiente con saber que todo aquello era su culpa.

Por los pasillos, ni un alma se veía. Sin embargo, tras el paso de la princesa herida todo tenía un aire fantasmal, como si se acabara de librar una batalla perdida y hubiera muerto el líder de la rebelión.

Siguió su curso mientras guardaba la espada en su cinturón de piel, y se anduvo atento a cualquier ruido que pudiera llegar y diera la señal de que estaba a punto de ser atacado.

Se detuvo un momento cuando vio una mancha roja que se confundía con negro encima de la alfombra morada.

Sangre.

La princesa había pasado por ahí.

…

Ener seguía su camino a través de los pasillos, espada en mano.

Arendelle y medio mar sabía cómo jugaba él. Todavía le costaba asimilar que un chico hubiera sido tan tonto como para dejar pasar al más temible del océano a un palacio tan importante como era el de la reina Elsa.

La reina Elsa… Ciertamente, como los rumores decían, su belleza era incomparable. La reina del Hielo, odiada y amada, admirada y repugnada, la amable y la egoísta. Todo eso era lo que se decía de ella en cada pueblo que él pusiera pie. _¿Has oído de la reina con poderes mágicos? Sí, dicen que es tan fría como sus poderes._ Toda una leyenda.

El maravilloso milagro de una reina enviada por el cielo, el mito más popular de todo el norte había resultado ser sólo eso: un mito. _Poderosa, dicen. Con ansias de controlarlo todo con su magia. Hermosa, dicen. Utiliza sus poderes para el bien de su población._

Qué tonterías. Al final, estaba decepcionado.

Había venido por un reto, un desafío, a ganarle, a matar a la maravillosa reina de la que todos hablaban. _¡Nadie puede luchar contra esos poderes, su hielo destruye todo a su paso!_ _Mata con su mirada de hielo._

Tonterías.

Él, Ener, había venido al reino de Arendelle con toda su tripulación. Había viajado por todas las aguas con ansias de ver esos poderes de los que tanto se hablaban y destruirlos de una vez por todas.

Pero no. Nada de eso sucedió, y nada de eso sucedería. No pensaba seguir perdiendo el tiempo con cuentos para niños pequeños.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, era sólo un cuento.

Siguió caminando, observando atentamente cada uno de los pasillos antes de llegar a la entrada del castillo.

Podría hacerlo explotar. Al menos, eso sería divertido.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento de un castillo en llamas y gente tirada en el suelo, pidiendo ayuda, con los músculos ardiendo y cenizas por doquier. Niños llamando a sus madres muertas y buscando desesperadamente entre huesos a quien alguna vez les dio de comer. Luces por doquier, restos negros y cadáveres en cada esquina de lo que había sido un reino.

De repente, se detuvo. No había tiempo para fantasear.

Llegaron a la gran puerta de madera por la cual habían entrado. Había cuatro guardias vigilando la entrada desde dentro del castillo. No serían problema alguno. Le hizo una señal a sus acompañantes, quienes asintieron y envainaron sus espadas. La batalla que se libró fue rápida: sus hombres eran más fuertes físicamente comparados con los del ejército de Arendelle. Rápidamente, se deshicieron de los que vigilaban la puerta.

Afuera, se escuchaba el trueno de los rayos y las respiraciones de los soldados que lo estaban esperando afuera para darle un fin a su vida.

Entornó los ojos. En cada ataque era lo mismo. ¿Qué no se sabían otra técnica para terminar con él? ¿Por qué siempre las mismas tácticas de ofensa y defensa?

Sonrió levemente al escuchar como otra bomba caía en el castillo y polvo salía de los techos. El escuchar ese estruendo y los gritos de todos hacía que un cosquilleo recorriera por su columna vertebral y no pudiera evitar sonreír. En verdad que era un placer para sus oídos, una droga para su sangre.

—Explota a todos— le dijo a un hombre de su tripulación que venía con él, al lado de la princesa. —Que no queden remanentes del ejército de Arendelle.

—Pero capitán terminaríamos muertos nosotros también—respondió el muchacho con una voz grave.

—Buen punto. No nos gustaría terminar hechos cenizas, ¿o sí? —dijo Ener, y luego soltó una carcajada.

Segundos después, se puso serio, y miró a los ojos a quien se había negado a su orden.

—¿Quieres sentir tu cuerpo retorciéndose mientras las llamas lo envuelven? —le preguntó, su mirada penetrándolo por completo.

El hombre tragó saliva, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Bien. Entonces, haz lo que te digo. Conoces bastante bien la técnica que usamos como distracción.

El soldado asintió, y sacó de su cinturón un objeto del tamaño de su mano hecha de vidrio.

Los soldados se acomodaron, y Ener se hizo a un lado. El hombre se colocó al lado de la ventana, y antes de lo que eran cinco segundos, ya había lanzado el objeto hacia todo el ejército que estaba fuera.

Segundos después, se escuchó un estruendo. Se lanzó un segundo explosivo, y Ener vio desde la ventana como el humo rodeaba a todos allá afuera. Las espadas se desenvainaron, los filos de metal cortaron el aire y un rayo iluminó toda el área a medida que se escuchaba un trueno chocando contra el techo del castillo.

Y el caos comenzó.

...

Simon llegó jadeando a la entrada del castillo. Sus ojos se dilataron al ver cuatro hombres caídos en el suelo, con una herida en el estómago y un chorro de sangre cubriendo el suelo al lado de ellos.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta real. Estaba abierta.

Y fuera de ella no se veía un buen paisaje que digamos.

Simon salió corriendo hacia la puerta cuando justo debajo de él unos trozos de hielo comenzaron a crecer, como una capa delicada de nieve. Volteó hacia arriba y estalactitas cada vez más grandes comenzaron a poblar el techo.

Volteó a ver detrás de él al escuchar una voz hecha añicos y que, sin embargo, tenía un tinte de furia interna debajo de esa máscara triste.

Allí, en las penumbras del castillo, se encontraba la reina Elsa, con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y un enojo creciendo en ellos. A Simon le sorprendió encontrarla con la cabeza en alto y una mirada decidida, con todo rastro de miedo fuera. La última y primera vez que la conoció, no había visto más que una reina por la que sentir lástima por todo el peso que cargaba, con unos poderes siendo controlados por sus emociones y el miedo dominándola de pies a cabeza.

Simon sintió una tristeza creciendo en el centro de su pecho, y un rastro de culpabilidad y precaución inundando sus pulmones.

Los hielos cada vez se hacían más grandes.

—Anna…—decía entre suspiros—Anna…

Entonces todo fue silencio y los hielos se detuvieron. El ambiente, antes tenso y lleno de furia, cambió por completo.

Las lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de la Reina comenzaron a hacer eco en las paredes del palacio.

Simon quería moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Sabía que se estaba librando una batalla fuera, los filos de las espadas resonaban en su mente y fácilmente se imaginaba la sangre de los caídos. Quería salvar a la princesa, pero había algo en su interior que le impedía moverse de ahí.

Sabía que tenía que actuar, pero entonces la voz de Elsa, esta vez con delicadeza y tristeza, lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad.

—Se la llevaron, ¿no es cierto? — preguntó.

Simon cerró los ojos por un instante, y luego los abrió.

—No, todavía no.

Los ojos de Elsa brillaron al escuchar esas palabras. Levantó la cabeza, y por primera vez pareció escuchar el choque de las espadas y el terror fuera del castillo.

La tormenta parecía prometer mucho.

Simon le sonrió, y después salió corriendo mientras empuñaba su espada en el aire y se dirigía hacia las nubes de la tormenta.

* * *

 **Y bien...** Aquí tenemos finalmente la primera batalla. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Aunque ya tengo la historia bien planeada, hay veces en las que dudo sobre el desarrollo y el camino que estoy tomando en la historia. ¿Escribo esta escena? ¿Y si mejor cambio este hecho? ¿Y si mejor me espero todavía para la primera batalla? ¿Y si es muy cliché? ¿Y si son muy repetitivos los temas de los capítulos? Soy muy insegura a la hora de escribir y hay veces en las que me quedo bloqueada. Hubo un bloqueo que tuve de dos meses justamente porque no hallaba la razón por la cual Ener querría atacar Arendelle, o porque si la tenía, estaba bastante insegura y no me animaba. Tenía la mente en blanco y no sabía que más escribir (aunque ya lo tuviera planeado). Así que espero que este cap y los siguientes no los decepcionen. Hoy acabé de escribir el capítulo 9, así que todavía tengo capítulos de reserva y la espera entre las actualizaciones no serán largas.

 **¡Un abrazo a todos mis lectores y gracias por todas sus reviews! :)**

-Ame (GoldenRose2110)


	8. El fuego sobre la nieve

" _Ice has a magic,_

 _can't be controlled._

 _Stronger than one, stronger than ten,_

 _stronger than a hundred men"_

 **Cap VIII**

 **El fuego sobre la nieve**

Las gotas de lluvia caían pesadamente sobre el cabello y rostro de Simon. Había salido corriendo en busca de la princesa, pero como lo había esperado, todo lo que había visto fuera no era más que un alboroto en el que no se podía distinguir un rostro de otro. Varias espadas se le atravesaban en frente, y hubo veces en la que no sabía quién era el enemigo y no tenía otra opción que contratacar.

Era un baño de sangre.

No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo peleando y matando a los suyos. Tenía que encontrar a su verdadero objetivo.

Sin embargo, todo lo que podía ver eran rostros con sangre en cualquier parte de la cara, si no es que en toda. Raspones, cuchillas, heridas… todo era una verdadera pesadilla.

Siguió corriendo, y un estruendo más se escuchó en toda la tierra de lo que era Arendelle.

Esta vez, sin embargo, hubo algo que era diferente.

La tierra debajo de sus pies se comenzó a mover como si un gigante la estuviera moviendo desde las sombras.

La batalla paró un momento, y entonces, algo que nunca habían visto, pasó.

…

Elsa salió del castillo en cuanto Simon había hecho también su camino entre millones de hombres que deseaban arrancarle la vida.

En cuanto puso un pie afuera, vio como las espadas chocaban entre sí y varios cuerpos caían al suelo, manchando de sangre todas las calles empedradas y dejando rastro de la batalla librada.

Nadie parecía haber notado que la Reina estaba ahí, parada, observando todo.

Volteó a ver a los barcos que hace tiempo habían llegado con demonios dentro, y entonces, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Su mirada se llenó de un fuego que arrastra todo a su paso sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus ojos brillaron con una determinación invencible. Sintió cómo sus brazos se ponían tensos, y un frío recorría su piel como la sangre recorre las venas.

Cerró los ojos durante un momento, concentrándose en todo el poder que venía de su interior. La imagen de Anna siendo clavada un cuchillo en el estómago, con lágrimas en sus ojos, fue suficiente para que sus párpados se abrieran con una furia en ellos.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sus manos apuntaron directamente al frente, y sucedió.

Algo que parecía ser una rama gigante de hielo se abrió paso entre el suelo de piedra. Parecía más bien como si fuera un río congelado, siguiendo su curso a pesar del frío que transcurría por las aguas.

El poder de hielo formó su camino entre tantos hombres luchando. Como un río caudaloso, como un tornado de los más fuertes que se haya visto en la historia, el hielo fue cobrando intensidad, y cuando por fin después de varios metros llegó al muelle de Arendelle, un temblor sacudió la tierra.

Una capa de hielo congeló todo el mar que rodeaba al reino. El sonido del hielo cubriendo el agua y dejándola atrás resonó en todos los oídos de los soldados.

El ruido que hacía el hielo al apoderarse de todo era como el de un tornado destruyendo todo a su paso, como el ruido de un trueno con potencia alta sacudiendo un pequeño árbol indefenso.

De repente, el sonido de las espadas chocando se detuvo.

Todos miraron hacia donde el sonido provenía.

Allá, en el vasto océano azul que rodeaba la isla de Arendelle, había una capa gruesa de hielo cubriendo el agua por completo.

Elsa vio el océano como si apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que hizo. Sus manos volvieron a temblar como era usual en ella cada vez que usaba sus poderes.

Sus ojos, antes dilatados y llenos de un brillo que parecía fuego, volvieron a su estado normal.

…

Simon vio maravillado cómo el océano ahora era un iceberg.

Sus ojos se dilataron al ver los barcos que traían a la tripulación del hombre quien les había tendido una emboscada enterrados a la mitad por el hielo, como fósiles hallados en una capa de nieve.

No había belleza en ese hielo esta vez. Era un hielo destructor el que cubría la madera de los barcos.

…

Todo se quedó en silencio. Algunos ojos se posaban sobre la Reina, y otros, seguían paralizados por el espectáculo que se les acababa de entregar.

Elsa no podía dejar de temblar. Sus ojos desesperados buscaron alguna señal de Ener y de su hermana. Quería salir corriendo hacia el barco pero sus pies se lo impedían. Estaba completamente paralizada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Entonces, una risa se escuchó a través de los cristales de hielo.

Elsa volteó a ver a todas partes, hasta que por fin deslumbró no muchos metros más allá, la cara de Ener y las trenzas anaranjadas de su hermana. Todavía no habían llegado al barco cuando Elsa congeló todo.

Lo que vio, casi le da un vuelco al corazón.

Ener tenía en su mano un cuchillo apuntando directamente al cuello de Anna, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras que una de sus manos estaba apretando la mancha de sangre que se mostraba en el chaleco negro que cubría su vestido.

—Un movimiento y ¡bang! No volverás a ver a tu hermana en los años que te quedan de vida—amenazó Ener.

Elsa bajó sus manos lentamente.

Unos cuantos soldados se colocaron a ambos lados de la Reina en señal de defensa, con sus arcos apuntando a Ener.

—No disparen— dijo Elsa con voz temblorosa —Algún error y…

No pudo completar la frase. Un silencio de tres segundos invadió el lugar mientras Elsa sentía una extraña sensación apretándole el pecho e inundándole la garganta, como agua que inundaba un desierto.

—Así se habla, Reina Elsa, Reina de todo el hielo, Reina de la nieve que cae en invierno.—dijo Ener con una sonrisa juguetona que causó que un escalofrío recorriera cada centímetro de la piel blanca de Elsa. ¿Cómo podía alguien sonreír tan descaradamente y a la vez de una manera tan carismática, tan inocente?

Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

—Bien, bien— Ener se humedeció sus labios, dubitativo. Luego, una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, se asomó en sus labios. —¿Qué le parece descongelar el barco? Estoy seguro que puede.

Esa última frase dejó a Elsa sin respiración.

Él lo sabía. El mundo entero sabía que el incidente de hace tres años sólo se había podido detener de una manera. Y esa manera no era matarla a ella, sino poner en riesgo a su hermana, hacerla creer que estaba muerta y luego, gracias a que seguía viva, ella había parado el invierno que se había creído eterno.

¿Estaba jugando con ella?

El cuchillo se enterró un poco más en la piel bronceada de su hermana. Elsa vio como Anna abría los ojos por primera vez, y dejaba escapar un gemido mientras un hilo rojo carmesí resbalaba por las venas marcadas de su cuello.

Elsa a su vez, soltó un grito ahogado mientras sus pupilas se empequeñecían para dejar paso al azul claro de sus ojos.

Levantó sus manos instintivamente y sintió como el poder fluía en sus venas y luchaba por salir. Pero esta vez, lo supo controlar.

—¡Espera!— dijo mientras sentía la sangre en sus brazos a punto de salir y su corazón palpitando a una velocidad incesante.

El cuchillo se detuvo.

—Descongelaré… Descongelaré el océano. Te dejaré ir. Sólo… Suéltala, por favor.

Ener sonrió. Dejó caer el cuchillo y después, puso a Anna centímetros frente a él, sin tocarla. Anna cayó al suelo.

—Toda tuya—dijo.

Elsa dejó salir el nombre de Anna en un grito de alivio. Sin embargo, justo cuando los soldados se dirigían corriendo hacia la pelirroja, Ener levantó la palma de su mano en señal de alto.

—No tan rápido—dijo, mirando a Elsa a los ojos. —Primero, descongela el mar. Ya la dejé, está libre. Ahora, antes de que la tomes, derrite el océano.

—Ese no era-

—Tú dijiste "Suéltala" y lo hice. Ahora, derrite el hielo.

Elsa suspiró.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Sintió cómo la sangre que inundaba sus venas se congelaba. Sintió un cosquilleo en el brazo derecho. Sintió los pequeños trozos de hielo tratando de atravesar la palma de su mano y salir como un río caudaloso.

Pero no. Eso no era lo que ella buscaba.

 _Siente la paz. Siente el poder. Contrólalo._ Se dijo a sí misma, recordando las palabras de su padre. Pero el hielo en sus venas solamente crecía. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Intentó desaparecer todo rastro de sus poderes, hacer que el hielo viniera a ella, aquél hielo con el que había vivido toda su vida era _suyo_ , le _pertenecía,_ ella lo _controlaba_. Pero nada sucedía.

Entonces, repentinamente la imagen de dos trenzas pelirrojas meciéndose sobre el viento, un fleco desordenado y unos ojos azules llenos de alegría invadieron su mente. Sintió unos dedos entrelazándose en los suyos mientras una brisa gentil acariciaba su rostro. Caminaron juntas sobre un jardín lleno de flores, para luego ver a sus padres frente a frente.

Un aire frío llenó los brazos de Elsa sin que ella se percatara y entonces, abrió los ojos.

…

Simon observó maravillado como el hielo que rodeaba cada parte de Arendelle se levantaba en forma de espirales, en delicados listones con una hermosura invernal, como una cinta que estaba a punto de ser colocada en el suave cabello de una niña pequeña. Era un verdadero espectáculo: el hielo tomaba forma de fuegos artificiales para terminar en los brazos de la Reina. Los listones cristalizados envolvían su cuerpo como si fuera una princesa, algo digno de admirar y que ellos formaban parte de. Como una estatua a la cual le faltaban piezas.

Entonces, poco a poco, el agua se fue desprendiendo del hielo. Y los barcos, la madera, todo quedó exactamente igual a como estaba antes de que Elsa lo congelara.

Volteó a ver a la reina una vez más, y notó que estaba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera sintiendo cada parte del hielo en su piel. Luego, los abrió. Y su mirada ahora le sorprendió a Simon. Sus ojos estaban como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su hermana no estuviera a punto de ser asesinada por un hombre del que poco sabían.

Su mirada, extrañamente, estaba llena de paz mientras los últimos lazos de hielo se metían en su ser.

…

Abrió los ojos, y el hielo que hace unos segundos había tratado de destruir todo ya no estaba.

La lluvia estaba cesando. Las nubes, antes negras, ahora habían perdido su tonalidad oscura y un tinte gris las pintaba de lado a lado. Una llovizna suave caía en la calle empedrada de Arendelle.

Sintió todos los ojos puestos sobre ella, y para su sorpresa, no se sintió nerviosa en lo absoluto. Lo único que sentía era como un aire frío recorría sus pulmones, lentamente, lleno de paz.

Entonces, una carcajada interrumpió el silencio.

—¡Con que ese es el verdadero poder de la Reina!—gritó una voz sorda. Ener había hablado, y esta vez, no tenía ese aire misterioso que Elsa siempre veía en él. Era… uno loco, como si se hubiera alterado su consciencia al perder un juego. —Capaz de derrocar a muchos, y salvarlos desde la tumba.—se calmó, y sus ojos retornaron a la normalidad. —¿Quién lo diría?

—Hicimos un trato.—dijo Elsa, esta vez con todo rastro de miedo fuera.

Ener frunció el ceño. Luego, una leve sonrisa se asomó en su cara.

—Bien, bien. Hagamos otro trato. Tu vienes, y si la tomas, es tuya. Si no, bueno… Es mía.

Acto seguido, algo que nunca había visto Elsa en su vida, sucedió. Se escuchó un estruendo, como un siss. Varios soldados lanzaron flechas hacia donde un momento atrás estaba el enemigo y la víctima, pero nada sucedía. Elsa salió corriendo en busca de su hermana, pasando todas las casas, sintiendo la llovizna en su cara, la adrenalina subiendo por su sangre. Sabía que no iba a llegar al muelle en cuestión de segundos, y entre el extraño humo que había sido lanzado no podía ver casi nada. Entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de buscar alguna señal de su hermana.

Pero el caos era demasiado.

La niebla tardó mucho en desaparecer, y cuando lo hizo, el mar estaba vacío. El barco de madera, la bandera que se ondeaba en el viento y a la cual muchos le temían, yacía metros más adelante, alejándose cada vez más de la isla de Arendelle, del hogar de Anna.


	9. El cazador, la víctima y el intruso

**Capítulo IX**

 **El papel y la navaja**

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta de madera ancha que abría paso al Salón del Rey, al cuarto majestuoso en el que todos deseaban poner un pie alguna vez en su vida.

—Pase. —dijo el rey que yacía sentado en una mesa ancha, reluciente, con diamantes incrustados en los bordes.

La puerta soltó un crujido al abrirse. Un soldado con uniforme blanco entró por ella. Su bigote café sobresalía entre toda su cara.

—¿Ha escuchado los rumores?

El rey, antes concentrado en unos pergaminos que tenía encima de la mesa, levantó su ceja y su mirada se dirigió por primera vez al hombre que le estaba hablando.

—La princesa Anna de Arendelle ha sido secuestrada.

Un silencio invadió la estancia. Entonces, una sonrisa tranquila pero malévola y astuta, se asomó por los labios del rey Edward. Colocó su pluma fuente a un lado, y sacando otro pergamino y un listón rojo fuego de un cajón, comenzó a escribir.

…

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, todo el mundo salió con sonrisas en sus rostros. Algunos bebés en los brazos de sus madres seguían llorando, y los más viejos de Arendelle no dejaban de tener una sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos y en su boca abierta de par en par. Las nubes que cubrían el cielo del reino seguían teniendo un aire inmenso de tristeza en ellos para la mayoría de la gente. Eran de un gris claro, totalmente diferente al que hace unas horas había estado presente: el negro, el que parecía vacío. Las calles de Arendelle habían sido acomodadas después de la batalla. Antes de sacar a la población de los sótanos del castillo, los soldados que quedaron de la pelea y seguían intactos o con pocas heridas habían ayudado a los sirvientes a recoger los cadáveres que yacían en el suelo empedrado manchado de sangre. Los rastros de la batalla: la primera de todas en mucho tiempo desde los tiempos de la creación de Arendelle y la Guerra de Plata.

Tan pronto como fueron recogidos, se dio la orden de sacar a los habitantes del palacio. La sangre derramada en el suelo fue difícil de quitar. Tardaron días en hacerlo, y cada vez que una persona caminaba por los pisos del pueblo, no podían evitar observar las manchas de sangre. Por no mencionar, además, los familiares de los caídos en la pelea que no paraban de llorar. Fueron enterrados en el cementerio de Arendelle, totalmente alejado de todos los pobladores en las afueras del reino, cerca del mar. Sin embargo, algo había incomodado y preocupado tremendamente a los habitantes. Aunque sólo había daños físicos en el castillo y en algunas casas, eso no era lo que más se notaba en el ambiente. Ninguno de los habitantes sabía que había sucedido en las afueras mientras ellos se estaban ocultando de la batalla. Nadie estaba enterado de qué había pasado, solamente los caídos daban señal de que no había sido una jugada buena. Y lo peor de todo: nadie les respondía a las tantas demandas que presentaban por su derecho a enterarse de la matanza que se había dado. Llamaban a los jefes de los soldados, a cualquier sargento que caminara, por saber algo, el más mínimo detalle. Lo más raro, lo más extraño que llamaba la atención de mucha gente era ese misterio y el más importante: la reina no había salido del castillo. Se había encerrado, y aunque las puertas estaban abiertas al público para conseguir recursos y ayuda para los que habían perdido parte de su hogar, la cara de la reina no se veía por ningún lado. Nadie la había visto desde el fin de la batalla. Absolutamente nadie tenía rastro de Elsa, y aunque muchos exigían hablar con ella, no salía. Los guardias negaban el acceso a cualquier parte del palacio que no fuera el Gran Salón. Y es que cuando se les preguntaba si sabían algo de ella, todos se quedaban en duda, y repetían que no se podía hablar con ella ni pasar a ciertas partes del castillo.

Los susurros llenaban el ambiente con el que se paseaban los aldeanos era uno triste y lleno de misterio: tampoco habían visto a la princesa ni a su novio que muchos consideraban prometido y ya parte de la familia Arendelle. Ni un alma de la familia real se había visto merodeando por las calles de su reinado. Era como si un fantasma de un antiguo palacio abandonado apareciera en la forma del reino de Arendelle. Y así fue durante tres días pues pronto los rumores comenzaron a llegar a los oídos de los nativos.

…

—¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Simon.

El cuarto de la enfermería de la fortaleza de los soldados estaba parcialmente lleno. Había unas cuantas camas vacías lo que era un buen augurio. La semana pasada habían tenido casi todo el salón lleno de heridos y mujeres yendo de aquí para allá con comida y cartuchos de cuero con agua o medicina dentro.

Las paredes de la pequeña fortaleza eran grises por la piedra, y el suelo era el único que había sido tapado por madera caoba. Unas cuantas antorchas que solamente se prendían en la noche estaban encajadas entre las rocas.

—27 heridos. La última vez que viniste eran 39. —dijo una voz femenina que se pasó rápidamente delante de Simon con telas húmedas en las manos. La muchacha llegó a una camilla donde se encontraba un hombre robusto y de barba gris. No dejaba de toser y la morena le colocó el paño húmedo en la frente. Le tocó la cara unas cuantas veces más, y segundos después se llevó la mano a la frente. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Simon se aproximó hacia ella.

—Tiene fiebre. —explicó la mujer. —Hay veces en las que va y viene. Tenía una herida en la pierna que ya cerró, pero no deja de presentar reacciones secundarias. A su cuerpo le está costando trabajo el proceso de curación. Es algo típico, de hecho. —volvió a suspirar de cansancio. Su mano recorrió su largo cabello café, desordenándolo y dejando notar el estrés por el que estaba pasando. Cerró los ojos por un momento y luego los abrió en señal de relajación. Una sonrisa iluminó sus labios y la preocupación pareció haberse ido. —En fin.

Simon le devolvió la sonrisa. La muchacha se alejó de la camilla del viejo, y en el camino Simón la siguió.

—¿Gustas un vaso de agua?—le preguntó la morena sin voltear a verlo ni detenerse.

—No, gracias. —contestó Simon.

La muchacha sonrió tristemente y se detuvo antes de llegar a una mesa pequeña de madera en la cual se encontraban copas de vidrio con agua para las enfermeras. Era el lugar de descanso donde la mayoría de las médicas se ponía a discutir y hablar apasionadamente de su trabajo cuando acababan de atender a un cliente o simplemente para relajarse y alejarse de toda la sangre un rato. En ese momento, habían dos enfermeras al lado de ellos que cuchilleaban entre sí y parecían no prestar atención a quienes acababan de llegar.

—Bueno…—comenzó la mujer tomando un sorbo de su vaso —¿Qué trae a un soldado a la enfermería diario?

Simon abrió ligeramente los ojos al oír las palabras provenientes de la joven. Nunca, desde su primera visita, habría creído que alguien le hubiera puesto la más mínima atención. A las personas que les preguntaba sobre el número de heridos normalmente le contestaban sin voltearlo a ver. Simplemente pasaban al lado de él, apuradas y le respondían. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella: una muchacha con ojos de almendra y tez morena, con el cabello café oscuro y los rasgos del rostro bien definidos, con nariz pequeña y maquillaje natural en sus labios y párpados.

Ella sonrió al ver la sorpresa en la cara de Simon.

—No creas que no lo había notado. Vienes todos los días, ¿cómo podría alguien dejar pasar eso? Apuesto a que otras enfermeras también te han notado, sólo no le han dado importancia.

Simon sonrió.

—Sí, supongo. —dudó un instante, pero luego siguió. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La médica tomó otro sorbo, vaciando el vaso y dejándolo en la mesita.

—Allene. Allene Ahlström, aunque apreciaría que me llamaras sólo Alle. —contestó ella. —Pero no hablemos de mí. Soy una enfermera, me especializo en el área de los soldados y vengo del reino de Arztran, al este de Arendelle, ¿qué más quieres saber? No soy yo la que viene diario vestido con… —lo miró de abajo hacia arriba en un gesto casi imperceptible, pero que aún así Simón pudo notar. La muchacha soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa. —Perdón. —se disculpó. —No soy muy buena hablando con personas que desconozco.

—No importa. —contestó él.

Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio incómodo, Allene volvió a hablar.

—¿Tienes algún familiar aquí en la enfermería?— preguntó en un tono más serio que el de antes.

—No. —respondió Simon.

Allene frunció el ceño.

—Normalmente los que entran aquí son porque tienen a algún herido.

—Yo no. Simplemente… —Simon se relamió los labios mientras trataba de buscar las palabras correctas, pero Alle se le adelantó.

—Simplemente… quieres ver a todos los heridos. Asegurarte de que cada vez sean menos, ¿no?

Simon asintió, sorprendido. Parecía como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos.

—Entiendo. —dijo ella. —Aunque no conozcas a la mayoría… no puedes evitar preocuparte por ellos.

La mirada de Allene se perdió por un instante en todas las camillas que yacían en frente, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y regresó su mirada a Simon.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, cambiando de tema. —La mayor parte de los soldados son gente de mediana o alta edad, pero tú…

—Dieciocho. Tengo dieciocho años.

La sorpresa en los ojos de la muchacha fue muy notoria.

—Guau…—susurró, más para sí misma que para el hombre que estaba al lado de ella. Luego retomó la conversación. —Y… ¿cómo llegaste a ser un soldado? ¿Te obligaron o…?

—Yo quise. Desde que tenía diez años, supe que ese era mi destino. Es lo que decidí hacer por mi propia cuenta. —dijo Simon totalmente seguro de sí mismo y con un ligero, casi negable tono de arrogancia en su voz.

Siempre que le tocaban el tema de que estaba bastante joven para ser un soldado se ponía así, un poco fuera de carácter y con un tono grosero en su voz. Era un defecto que tenía: el que le tocaran el por qué, las razones para convertirse en militar. Todo el mundo lo veía como algo obligatorio, algo que nunca nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a hacer. Todo el mundo daba por sentado que el ejército estaba integrado por personas que habían sido forzadas a entrar allí, ya sea por parte del gobierno o por presión de los padres. Y en parte era cierto, su madre le había incitado a ser uno, pero… Esa había sido su decisión. Suya propia y de nadie más.

—Guau… Te-Te admiro por tu valor, claro. Es sólo algo que no es bastante común. —al ver la ligera incomodidad reflejada en los ojos de Simon supo que era hora de acabar con el tema. —Y… No sé tu nombre.

—Simon. Simon Strand. —contestó, ya un poco más relajado. —Soy soldado de primer nivel.

Allene sonrió.

—Primer nivel… tuviste que pasar por mucho para llegar apenas ahí, ¿verdad?

—Sí… Fue difícil, pero aquí estoy. —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí… Es sorprendente. Nos frecuenta más un soldado de primer nivel que la reina de Arendelle. —dijo ella con un sarcasmo reflejado en su voz.

Simon frunció el ceño.

—La reina no está capacitada en estos momentos, creí que lo…

—Se han escuchado rumores. Nadie la ha visto, no sale de su cuarto, pero nadie sabe por qué. Sólo hay rumores, y pienso claramente que nosotros los pobladores nos merecemos una explicación. Debería de aparecer ahora en estos momentos difíciles en vez de quedarse encerrada todo el tiempo. Ahora es cuando su pueblo la necesita. ¿Dónde está su trabajo de reina?

Simon bajó la cabeza y miró sus zapatos. La verdad, no estaba seguro de si hablar o quedarse callado. Nadie del reino sabía que la princesa estaba desaparecida, o más bien, que había sido secuestrada por uno de los ejércitos más temibles del norte. Sin embargo…

—¿Qué clase de rumores? —preguntó.

Alle suspiró.

—No sé, son sólo rumores, pero dicen… Nadie ha visto a la familia real. No se ha visto a la princesa, ni a su prometido. Dicen que uno de los soldados habló y dijo que la hermana de la reina había sido raptada porque Su Majestad cayó en una trampa. Pero si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no hablan? ¿Por qué no nos dicen que eso es lo que sucedió en vez de tenernos aquí todos enojados? Podríamos ayudar también.

—No. No podrían ayudar. El pueblo se tiene que mantener a salvo de los asuntos de la monarquía. —dijo Simon. —El deber de la reina es protegerlos, no causar su muerte. Últimamente te hacen cualquier cosa si escuchas siquiera una palabra sobre lo sucedido.

Alle se mordió el labio.

—Pues… Supongo que debe ser así. —dijo después de unos segundos. —Pero el pueblo también se preocupa por su reina.

Simon, pensativo, asintió. Claro que se preocupaban por la reina, él mismo se lo había dicho a ella el primer día que la conoció, tratando de calmarla. Y los entendía, en verdad, pero la prioridad de la población era mantenerse a salvo. Eran muchos niños, mujeres y hombres los que vivían allí. Simon no quería ver una masacre y pequeños tirados en la calle, sangrando y pidiendo ayuda a sus mamás que estaban muertas…

Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y unas cuantas lágrimas luchaban por salir, sin embargo las logró retener.

No era el momento.

—Bueno… —dijo Allene, suspirando. —Fue un gusto hablar contigo, Simon. —le extendió la mano para que él la tomara en forma de despedida. Él así lo hizo. —¿Vienes mañana?

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

La morena sonrió, y después Simon la vio alejarse hacia las camillas en dónde se encontraba el viejo.

…

—¿Reina Elsa? —llamó una voz desde afuera y unos golpes resonaron en la puerta.

La mujer con el cabello blanco platino sentada en el frío y congelado suelo de madera fingió no haber escuchado.

Los golpes invadieron el preciado silencio que ella disfrutaba una vez más.

—Reina Elsa, tiene que comer. No puede permitirse seguir así. —dijo el sirviente del otro lado.

El ambiente siguió sin respuesta alguna.

El sirviente exhaló, derrotado mientras dejaba la bandeja de comida en el suelo en frente de la puerta. Sabía que era inútil: hace días que no se escuchaba palabra alguna por parte de la reina. Por más que siguiera insistiendo, ella no iba a salir.

Nunca lo hacía.

Aquella vez le recordaba a cuando el rey de Arendelle había muerto y le había pasado la corona a su hija automáticamente. La princesa Elsa no salía de su cuarto, y se queda ahí hasta que su corazón tuviera suficiente. Era una verdadera tristeza, pensaba él, que alguien tan bondadosa como ella tuviera que pasar por ello otra vez. Algunos pocos que trabajaban dentro del castillo y llevaban años de servicio sabían lo que estaba pasando, sabían el por qué del estado actual de la reina. No se había visto a la princesa Anna por los pasillos del palacio, y ella era la que la mayor parte del tiempo salía al bosque para divertirse y no paraba de saludar a cualquiera que se posara en frente de ella. Era un alma alegre, y cuando la luz de la felicidad deja el ambiente, es bastante notorio el cambio de temperatura. Era un alma alegre, y su ausencia no se podía dejar pasar por alto.

Elsa pudo escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta como los pasos del sirviente se alejaban.

Levantó por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos mientras unas lágrimas que no podían salir inundaban sus ojos rojizos.

Parecía que no había dormido en mucho tiempo, y aún así, lo único que había hecho en los últimos tres días era cerrar los ojos y tratar de olvidarse de todo. Pero Elsa lo sabía: aquellos pensamientos sobre Anna no se irían, aquellas pesadillas que la atormentaban por la noche eran la causa de su desvelo. Cerraba los párpados, no veía más que negrura y aún así, no descansaba. No podía conseguir un momento de paz.

— _¡Elsa! ¿qué has hecho?_

— _Tu deber es proteger a tu hermana, no lo olvides._

— _¡Elsa, Elsa! ¿Vamos a jugar? Mira lo que te traje, ¡está hermoso! ¡Vamos, yo sé que quieres!_

— _Elsa… Tu hermana no debe de saber sobre tus poderes. Si se entera, estará en peligro. La puedes llegar a lastimar como ya lo has hecho._

— _Tienes enteramente prohibido salir de estas puertas a no ser que yo te lo indique._

Sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Las memorias de su padre diciéndole estrictamente que le prohibía ver a su hermana, Anna rogando porque ella saliera aunque sea una vez en la vida y tomara el papel de hermana y mejor amiga, todas esas paredes que la destruyeron durante años…

El suelo crujió un poco mientras una gruesa capa de hielo lo cubría en forma de rayos disparados hacia todos lados.

A Elsa no le importó, y dejó que la madera siguiera crujiendo mientras ella volvía a enterrar su rostro entre sus rodillas abrazándose a sí misma y sintiendo la tela azul de su vestido entre sus manos.

...

" _Querida reina Elsa de Arendelle:_

 _Lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido. Hay algo de razón en las lenguas falsas, ¿no cree usted? Por algo se originan los rumores. Debe de haber cierta veracidad en ellos, y el escuchar que la princesa Anna está desaparecida ciertamente ha lamentado mi ánimo. Debido a esto, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo se encuentra en usted en estos momentos. Debe de ser difícil, créame, entiendo por lo que está pasando. Yo mismo he tenido hermanos que han fallecido. Sin embargo, quiero decirle que es el momento justo para actuar. A la princesa Anna no le gustaría verla deprimida. Piense en ella: es mejor tomar acción y encontrarla. Arendelle la quiere ver reaccionando e inspirando a los corazones de sus almas. La quieren ver regresar con la princesa en sus brazos. Quieren ver a un Arendelle capaz de defenderse por sí mismo, no a uno débil. ¿Está de acuerdo?_

 _Mis mejores deseos,_

 _Rey Edward de las Islas del Sur"_

Tan pronto terminó de escribir la última letra, dejó la pluma en el escritorio. Le hizo una seña al sirviente que recién llegaba con una taza de mármol en las manos. El hombre se acercó mientras el rey enrollaba el pergamino, tomaba un trozo de papel pequeño que tenía algo escrito en ello y lo anexaba a la carta. Tomó el listón rojo que estaba al lado de él, lo colocó alrededor del pergamino y se lo entregó al sirviente.

—Envíaselo al reino de Arendelle. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, que llegue mañana por la noche. Y una cosa más… —dijo Edward mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo derecho de su saco. Sacó unas monedas de oro grandes. —Que nadie se entere de la carta. —le susurró al oído. —Es… algo privado. Nadie la debe de leer más que la propia reina, ¿entendido?

El sirviente asintió con una mirada llena de temor, y acto seguido, salió por la puerta del despacho del rey.


	10. El crujido del viento y las aguas

**¡Hola, mis queridos lectores!** Antes de que lean el capítulo, quiero avisarles algo. He hecho unas _playlists_ (listas de reproducción) para los personajes más importantes que llevamos hasta ahora en la historia (esto incluye a Ener, Anna, Elsa y Simon) en YouTube. Mi canal es _Aggie Suzy_ , sólo le dan clic en las listas de reproducción y las que digan "Frozen Ever After" son las que pertenecen a esta historia. Lo digo por si les interesa, se pasen por ahí ya que las canciones las seleccioné y algunas de las letras traen pistas de lo que próximamente va a suceder en el fanfic. En fin, eso era todo.

Les agradezco por seguir con esta historia, y de antemano un saludo a Anhiela y xime040403 por sus reviews. ¡Les agradezco mucho, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!

 **-Ame (GoldenRose2110)**

* * *

" _I raise my flag and dye my clothes_

 _It's a revolution, I suppose_

 _We're painted red to fit right in_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

 _This is it, the apocalypse"_

 _-Imagine Dragons, Radioactive_

 **Capítulo X**

 **El crujido del viento y las aguas**

Día 1 después del secuestro

Anna despertó, dándose un golpe en la cabeza y sintiendo el frío suelo que yacía debajo de ella. Después de unos segundos esperando a que su vista volviera a la normalidad por el golpe que se había dado, observó el lugar alrededor de ella con el ceño fruncido.

Era un cuarto bastante pequeño: con razón al despertarse su cabeza había chocado contra el techo. Todo estaba hecho de madera, y no había nada. Estaba totalmente encerrada, en un cuarto que podría pasar fácilmente como una caja de cartón grande para los ojos de los trabajadores y pequeña para quien se pusiera dentro de ella.

Era como si fuera un animal.

No recordaba casi nada de lo que había sucedido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida? ¿Por qué no estaba en Arendelle con su hermana Elsa? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Sintió una punzada de dolor en la parte baja de su estómago. Cerró los ojos de la intensidad con la que llegó, y unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Colocó su mano izquierda en dónde provenía el dolor, y cuando fue suficientemente fuerte para abrir los párpados, vio como una venda sucia y vieja cubría el área. Alejó su mano unos centímetros y la tela se desprendió un poco, dejando ver su piel enteramente cubierta con sangre seca proveniente de un corte relativamente largo. Soltó un pequeño gemido involuntario al ver la herida. Con cuidado, intentó colocar el pedazo de tela que se había desprendido. Pero era imposible, no era una médica y al parecer la tela no tenía clip alguno. Quién sabe cómo la habían unido.

Entonces, después de unos segundos de meditar, se acercó a la diminuta puerta de madera (la cual fácilmente podría pasar como una ventana) que había en la estancia. Había un pequeño hoyo por el cual ella podía ver todo lo que sucedía afuera. Sin embargo, poco veía. No había más que madera del otro lado de la puerta. Justo cuando iba a intentar abrirla, escuchó unos pasos cada vez más cerca. Se alejó rápidamente de la puerta al momento que un chirrido inundaba el aire y la puerta se abría.

La cara de un hombre con barba negra y cabello del mismo color, con algo que parecía ser vino entre su pelo enmarañado y piel sucia, se asomó por la ventanilla. Anna obviamente lo veía al revés, él tendría que haberse agachado o bajado su cabeza para tener acceso a ese cuarto.

—Vaya, por fin despertaste— su voz era ronca. —El Capitán va a estar feliz. —una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en sus labios a medida que le hacía una seña para que saliera de su escondite.

Anna lentamente se aproximó, pero el hombre la tomó violentamente del antebrazo y con demasiada fuerza la sacó del cuarto. Sin quitar la violencia que usaba, la jaló y llevó por un pasillo oscuro.

Subieron unas escaleras, y Anna no podía hacer mucho para soltarse del hombre. No tenía tiempo para reaccionar, puesto que todavía estaba un poco confundida sobre lo que había pasado y la herida en su estómago la había espantado.

Era la primera vez que veía luz desde hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y su vista tardó un rato en acostumbrarse a la luz que la cegó cuando llegaron a la cubierta. No tuvo tiempo de observar todo lo que sucedía alrededor de ella, ya que pronto llegaron a un cuarto grande comparado con lo que ella había tenido los últimos días. Además, la puerta parecía más tallada y bien cuidada, más lujosa que todo lo que había visto hasta ahora. El hombre tocó la puerta, y fue ahí cuando Anna reaccionó. Ese era el camarote del capitán.

Un hombre de edad media, con la piel ligeramente bronceada y cabello negro, con un traje grueso color blanco fue el que apareció al abrir la puerta. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Anna le lanzó una mirada llena de furia al notar ese gesto. Trató de abalanzarse sobre él, una acción que su hermana claramente hubiera llamado estúpida, pero que de todas formas ella hizo. Se esforzó por soltarse, o si era necesario, jalar al que la sostenía con ella para golpear a Ener, pero el hombre al lado de ella lo detuvo.

—¡Hey, tranquila! —dijo el guardia apretando su brazo con fuerza, más de la que Anna podía combatir.

—Si me haces algo…—comenzó Anna, pero Ener la interrumpió transformando su sonrisa traviesa a una sádica, maquiavélica con un diente de oro en la parte derecha. Entonces, lo recordó. Las memorias comenzaron a llegar a su mente como flashbacks. _Esa sonrisa…_ Recordó el cuchillo atravesándole el estómago al intentar dar un puñetazo al capitán que estaba en frente de ella, un dolor inmenso llenando sus venas y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, a medida que intentaba dar una patada pero el dolor la cegaba y caía inconsciente a la alfombra del Salón Real de Arendelle.

—Déjanos solos, Wern.

—Sí, mi Capitán. —dijo el que la sostenía, empujándola con precaución hacia Ener, quien se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara. Ya dentro, el hombre la soltó.

—Diviértase, Capitán. —dijo el guardia a medida que cerraba la puerta del camarote detrás de él.

Ya solos, Ener se dirigió a un escritorio tallado, hecho de madera como todo lo que había en el barco.

La estancia era como cualquier otro camarote. El escritorio estaba cubierto con una tela color vino que resplandecía con la luz de las antorchas. Encima de ella había mapas y pergaminos esparcidos por toda el área, platos con fruta para el capitán, estatuas y pequeñas figuras de adorno. Había, también, una botella de vino en una esquina de la mesa. Había dos sillas de madera en frente del escritorio. A los costados de la estancia, había cajas y cofres de oro. Anna pudo observar cómo había otra puerta justo atrás de la mesa de trabajo del capitán.

Ener, sentado atrás del escritorio, notó ese gesto de la pelirroja.

—¿Quieres saber que hay allá? —le preguntó en un tono entre amable y burlón, con una pequeña risa formada en sus labios. Parecía divertido con la situación y Anna lo volteó a ver. —Mi cama, donde duerme el capitán.

Anna se sonrojó intensamente, y enojada le lanzó unos ojos de fuego, levantando el brazo ligeramente en señal de defensa.

Ener soltó una risa.

—No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura? Me enterraste un cuchillo. —dijo Anna en un tono oscuro, lleno de violencia.

Ener soltó un suspiro a medida que dejaba unas cartas sobre la mesa.

—Eso fue porque ofendiste al rey. —contestó casualmente, como si tuviera la menor importancia. Entonces, después de unos segundos, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ella, esta vez con un tinte oscuro en ellos. Formó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, y el tono carismático-sádico que siempre usaba volvió a él. —Procuremos que no vuelva a pasar, ¿vale?

Anna sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre al escuchar esa voz y un ligero miedo inundó sus ojos, causando que retrocediera medio paso, pero acto seguido dio un paso hacia delante con la mirada recuperada y sus pupilas llenas de determinación y valentía.

—¿Para qué me quiere? No necesita a una princesa en su camarote.

—"No necesita a una princesa en su camarote, _Capitán_ " —dijo Ener citando la frase de la pelirroja, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—No voy a llamar Capitán a alguien como tú. —contestó Anna, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ener se levantó lentamente de su asiento en una manera amenazadora.

Esta vez, Anna no pudo evitar retroceder un paso.

Ener sonrió al ver los ojos de Anna inundados con miedo y sus brazos temblando. Aunque intentara hacerse la fuerte, no lo conseguiría. Ella lo sabía, él mandaba aquí. A no ser, claro, que ella quisiera terminar en el suelo con sangre. Él no tendría un problema con eso, no, al contrario, sería un espectáculo para sus ojos.

Le pasó el pulgar, acariciándole la mejilla con una delicadeza que estremecería a cualquiera.

Anna no alejó los ojos de Ener, aunque el estuviera muy cerca. No iba a demostrarle el miedo que sentía.

Cuando estuvo a dos centímetros de su rostro y pudo sentir la respiración de Ener contra sus labios, fue cuando decidió hablar.

—Aléjate.— demandó Anna. Su voz sonaba valiente, pero Ener sabía que le estaba costando trabajo hablar de esa manera y darse ese aire de valentía. No retrocedió ni un milímetro.

—Princesa Anna de Arendelle. —dijo en un susurro. —Tus padres… Eres igual que ellos. Tu madre, igual de valiente que tú…

Anna sintió una pizca de curiosidad y tristeza al oír mencionar sus padres. Sin embargo…

—Tú no tienes derecho a hablar de ellos.

—No, tienes razón. No lo tengo. —dijo, volviendo su voz a un tono normal. Después, volvió a bajar el volumen. —Me llamarás Capitán, y me dirás por "usted". Créeme, no quieres desobedecer mis órdenes

—¿Y qué si lo hago?

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Ener mientras retrocedía, por fin, tres pasos atrás.

Anna soltó un suspiro inaudible de alivio.

—No querrás saber. —contestó. Anna no pudo evitar sentir repugnancia en la manera en la que Ener sonreía maquiavélicamente al decir algo como eso. —No querrás saber.

El capitán se dirigió otra vez a su escritorio y tomó lugar en su silla de madera. La sonrisa por fin se había borrado de su cara. Agarró otra vez las cartas que tenía antes de que fuera con Anna, y las comenzó a barajear.

—Sólo para que sepas, vas a dormir en el camarote. —dijo.

Anna frunció el ceño.

—Prefiero dormir en esa pocilga en la que me tenías antes que dormir contigo.

Ener no se vio alterado.

—Considérate afortunada, no muchos prisioneros tienen la misma suerte que tú. Eres la primera mujer a bordo del barco.—una vez más, una sonrisa que Anna esta vez no pudo percibir apareció en su rostro. —Hay que tener buenos modales, ¿no, _princesa_ _Anna_?

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío en cada parte de sus huesos al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa manera.

—En fin. —suspiró Ener dejando las cartas sobre la mesa. —La tripulación necesita a alguien que limpie el cuarto donde duermen todos, las telas y las camas. Ve a ver qué quieren que hagas.

Anna le lanzó una mirada de fuego.

—¿Qué? No te secuestramos para nada. Corre. Verificaré yo mismo que hayas hecho tu trabajo. No quiero ver polvo cuando llegué ahí mañana. Ya te dije qué pasa cuando desobedeces mis órdenes, ¿o es que acaso quieres probar el sabor de tu propia sangre mientras te abro la piel con un cuchillo?

Anna lo miró con verdadero odio.

—Corre, vete. No te quiero ver aquí en diez segundos. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… —dijo, contando con sus dedos.

Anna se mantuvo en su lugar.

—No. —respondió nerviosamente.

Ener cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse a medida que otra sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Te gusta tentar a la gente, ¿no es así? —se volvió a levantar de su asiento. Esta vez, Anna vio como en su mano traía una daga plateada.

—A veces ser valiente te cuesta la vida. —comenzó a reírse, esta vez sin el menor intento de contenerse. Levantó la daga y pasó un dedo sobre ella de manera diabólica.

Anna se alejó a paso lento, chocando contra la puerta.

No traía arma para defenderse. Podría intentar arrancarle la daga de la mano o abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas más de lo que ya estaban, más de lo que ella ya las había empeorado. _Tonta Anna…_

Ener, una vez más, estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Su respiración chocaba contra su piel, y podía sentir el metal de la daga en su mejilla.

Ener se mantuvo así durante unos segundos, que a Anna le parecieron eternos, respirando en el oído de la pelirroja con la daga en ella sin llegar a cortarla.

—Sal del camarote y haz lo que te digo. —susurró después de unos minutos.

Su mano que estaba libre bajó hasta su cintura, haciendo que Anna se espantara por un momento, pero Ener no la tocó y Anna cayó al suelo cuando la puerta detrás de ella se abrió.

Vio de reojo como Ener guardaba la daga en una bolsa de su traje y con la otra mano le hacía una seña a alguien que seguramente estaba atrás de ella.

—Llévala a los dormitorios de la tripulación y dale una escoba y un trapo. Es hora de que haga algo productivo.

—Sí, mi Capitán. —dijo el hombre que la levantó agarrándola de los brazos nuevamente y la guiaba hacia las mismas escaleras por las que ella había salido antes.

—Ah, y asegúrense de traerla a mi camarote antes de la media noche. —gritó Ener metros atrás.

—Entendido. —gritó el hombre que la sostenía sin voltearlo a ver, adentrándose nuevamente en la oscuridad de los pasillos debajo de la cubierta.

…

Ener cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se recargó en la puerta de madera a medida que soltaba una risa.

—Así que esa es la Princesa Anna… —dijo. —Qué bueno que no la maté. Va a ser una buena diversión por un rato…

Sacó la daga que había guardado en su bolsillo, y después de admirar una vez más ese material brillante, hecho de plata con una incrustación de símbolos raros, levantó la palma de su mano libre y deslizó rápidamente el metal sobre su propia piel. Un brote de sangre salió de su herida en diagonal y dirigió su vista al techo mientras no paraba de reír, esta vez nerviosamente y en voz baja.

La imagen de unas trenzas rojas, ojos azules y mejillas llenas de pecas no dejaba de invadir su mente.

La sangre seguía emanando de su mano y él no podía dejar de reír.

…

Actualidad (tres días después del secuestro)

 _Medianoche._

Kristoff dio un segundo golpe en la puerta de Elsa.

No hubo respuesta.

—Elsa, sé cómo te sientes, pero…—se detuvo unos segundos, pensando una vez más lo que iba a decir. —Yo no me puedo permitir seguir así. Hoy pediré prestado un barco e iré en busca de Anna.

Silencio.

Kristoff, derrotado, dio media vuelta con la cabeza en bajo y se encaminó por el pasillo. Bajó las escaleras y por fin llegó a la gran puerta. Pidió permiso a los guardias para que la abrieran, y así lo hicieron.

Salió al gran puente de piedra que separaba al castillo de la ciudadela. Justo cuando el salía vio a lo lejos, gracias a la luz de la luna, a un hombre aproximándose hacia donde él estaba.

A medida que la sombra se fue acercando, pudo distinguir su silueta. Tenía cabello negro y ojos azules, con su piel pálida y, aun así, con un ligero toque de bronceado.

Kristoff frunció el ceño y alentaba el paso. Cuando por fin llegó al lado de él, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, y el rubio pudo ver de reojo que traía algo en las manos que parecía ser papel y traía el uniforme del ejército.

El pelinegro no pareció darle mucha importancia a Kristoff y llegó a la puerta, dando golpes en ella.

Kristoff dudó por unos segundos, pero después retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

—Vengo a hablar con la reina Elsa. —escuchó decirlo. Su voz era rara, algo que nunca había oído en su vida. Era como si una calma lo llenara de pies a cabeza, lo que hizo a Kristoff fruncir más el ceño y desconfiar del muchacho, fuera quien fuera.

Las puertas se abrieron ligeramente.

—La reina Elsa no está en posición de ver a nadie.

Antes de que pudieran cerrar las puertas, Kristoff vio como el soldado ponía un brazo para impedirlo.

—Acaba de llegar una carta. Por favor, sólo déjenme…

Un guardia suspiró. Parecía que estaba a punto de dejarlo pasar, pero el otro con un semblante más duro, habló.

—Dennos la carta, y enviaremos a alguien, incluso uno de nosotros, a que se la entregue. La reina Elsa no va a salir de su escondite.

El muchacho entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero nada salió de su boca.

—¿Y bien? ¿Nos va a entregar la carta o no?

—Por favor, sólo…—repitió el soldado.

—Bjork— dijo el guardia que hace ratos dudaba— Es mejor dejarlo pasar. Cualquiera que pueda sacar a la reina de su depresión es bienvenido.

—¿Una carta? —intervino Kristoff de repente. No iba a dejar que el muchacho se saliera con la suya. —Creí que sólo el mensajero real se encargaba de entregar los pergaminos.

El soldado lo volteó a ver. Por fin, sus miradas se cruzaron y no se despegaron ni un segundo. La cara del desconocido lo miró con preocupación, y después de unos minutos, volvió a dirigirse a los guardias.

—Por favor.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí, y uno negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. —dijo Bjork, a medida que cerraban las puertas en la cara del soldado.

El muchacho golpeó las puertas con furia y luego se dejó caer al suelo de piedra, con el pergamino en mano.

Kristoff lo miró.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó.

El hombre lo volteó a ver, sus ojos azules penetrándolo por completo.

—Simon. Simon Strand, soldado de primer nivel.

Kristoff casi dejó salir una risotada, pero se contuvo. _Primer nivel._

—Y tú eres el prometido de la princesa Anna. —continuó Simon. Hubo un resplandor en sus ojos a la mención de la pelirroja, y por alguna extraña razón el rubio sintió una punzada en la garganta que hizo sus venas hervir. Apretó ligeramente los puños, pero logró relajarse.

—Algo así. —comentó el rubio. —¿Vas a esperar que salga?

Simon soltó un suspiro y recargó su cabeza en la pared del castillo, viendo al cielo. Ese movimiento hizo entender a Kristoff que la respuesta era afirmativa. Sin embargo, contestó:

—Sí.

—Pues vas a esperar en vano. —le dijo Kristoff —Acabo de volver de su cuarto. No abre la puerta, digas lo que le digas.

Simon bajó su cabeza y se mordió el labio. Después de unos minutos de silencio, habló.

—La reina no se merece pasar por todo esto.

Había cierto tono de tristeza en su voz. Kristoff lo miró, desconcertado, pero, aun así, con cautela.

—¿Qué dice esa carta que traes?

—Es confidencial.

El rubio resopló.

—Así no te puedo ayudar.

Simon guardó silencio. Abrió los labios unos segundos, pero luego los volvió a cerrar.

—Esperaré aquí. Tiene que salir en algún momento, no necesito de tu ayuda.

—Haz lo que quieras. —dijo Kristoff finalmente, y se alejó de Simon, directo hacia las casas del pueblo,

El muchacho volvió a suspirar, y recargó su cabeza nuevamente en la madera de la puerta.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** para que no haya confusión, en el capítulo anterior nos quedamos donde Elsa está deprimida y Simon conoce a Allene. Esto sucedió dos días después del secuestro de Anna, lo que significa que aquí cuando Anna despierta, retrocedimos el tiempo al primer día para ver que sucedía en los ojos de nuestra pelirroja. Espero eso haya tenido sentido, ya que este tiempo lo vamos a seguir ocupando en los próximos capítulos. Espero sus reviews, y gracias de nuevo por leer este fic!


	11. El mensaje escrito en sangre

" _Hroþwulf ond Hroðgar heoldon lengest_

 _sibbe ætsomne suhtorfædran,_

 _siþþan hy forwræcon wicinga cynn_

 _ond Ingeldes ord forbigdan,_

 _forheowan aet Heorote Heaðobeardna þrym._ _ **"**_

-Widsith, líneas 45-59

 **C** **apítulo XI**

 **El mensaje escrito en sangre**

Los pasillos por los que Anna fue llevada estaban totalmente en bullicio. Nada comparado a la cubierta del barco, pero había gente, tripulantes que iban y venían haciendo eco en los pasillos de madera. El hombre la sostenía fuertemente por los brazos, y ella tras ver lo que Ener le había dicho, le había dado un poco más de temor intentar hacer algo. Además, estaba rodeada de un mar profundo con ninguna tierra a la vista hasta ahora. Lo único que podía hacer si quería vivir era obedecer, por más que su espíritu terco y valiente no se lo permitiera.

Giraron a la derecha y tras varios pasos más, un hoyo gigante rectangular en la madera se mostró ante ellos. Aquella era la entrada, Anna observó, a los dormitorios de la tripulación. Telas y cobijas estaban tiradas por doquier y había también uno que otro líquido escurrido en el suelo. Las camas eran dobles, pegadas a la pared, con escaleras pequeñas y estaban hechas del mismo material que el resto del barco. El pasillo del dormitorio era estrecho pero lo suficientemente ancho para que dos personas pudieran pasar entre las camas.

Un hombre aparte del que la tenía presa llegó a su lado con una escoba, un recogedor y unos cuantos trapos. El que la sostenía le arrancó las herramientas de la mano al viejo y se las entregó a Anna de manera brusca.

—Vamos, ve a trapear y a hacer todo lo que una mujer sabe hacer. El capitán ordenó que limpiaras todo esto antes de la medianoche. No quiero ver ni una mancha en el suelo. —dijo el que la agarraba, soltándola por completo y llevándose al viejo consigo. Hasta que sus pasos no se alejaron por completo, Anna no se movió ni un centímetro.

No podía escapar. No tenía a dónde ir, y Ener la había intimidado un poco. Además… Sólo era limpiar, hacer deberes como los sirvientes del castillo de Arendelle se encargaban de hacer todas las mañanas. Podrían estarle haciendo cosas mucho peores.

Soltó un suspiro, y examinó todos los aparatos que le habían dado. A decir verdad, nunca había tocado uno de ellos en su vida excepto para fingir a veces que encontraba a alguien con quien bailar toda la noche en el gran salón real de Arendelle. Danzar ante bellas coreografías que impartían los encargados de organizar los eventos de la realeza. Nunca para limpiar. Sin embargo, había visto muchas veces a los sirvientes haciéndolo, así que tenía idea. No era tonta. Torpe sí, pero no tonta.

Empezó por las manchas de agua. Colocó la escoba a un lado, se hincó en el suelo y con un trapo comenzó a tallar. Después de unos minutos, un olor extraño le llegó a la nariz.

Era alcohol.

…

Simon abrió los ojos totalmente alterado. Sentía su corazón palpitar a una velocidad imparable mientras su vista se acostumbraba a lo que había alrededor de él. Le costó trabajo volver a la realidad. Su frente estaba bañada en sudor, y sus manos que sostenían el pergamino no eran nada diferentes. Estaba con la palma de su mano libre buscando desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse. Cuando sintió el frío suelo de piedra en sus manos y las casas alzadas al cielo comenzaron a tener sentido en su vista, por fin se calmó.

Recargó su cabeza en la puerta blanca. No era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de pesadillas. De hecho, no era la primera vez que tenía pesadillas. Desde niño, todavía recordaba los temibles sueños que tenía cuando su papá se fue por última vez… y nunca volvió. Aun así, nunca se había terminado de acostumbrar. Tal vez sí a esos sueños, pero nunca a sus propias emociones que venían durante y después de tenerlos.

Sin embargo… Esta vez era diferente. No era esa clase de sueño.

Su mirada se dirigió al frente buscando el reloj del pueblo, pero luego recordó que eso estaba en la aldea, metros más allá y no dentro del castillo. Pero el cielo seguía negro, con las estrellas claramente visibles titilando en la oscuridad. La luna llena se alzaba en lo alto. No debía de haber dormido más de dos o tres horas, según sus cálculos.

Inhaló y decidido, se puso en pie y volvió a tocar la puerta, esta vez cuidando la medida de su golpe para no hacer mucho ruido.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente y el guardia que antes había dudado si dejarlo pasar o no, le hizo una seña con su mano para que entrara. Simon obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces. Sonrió al guardia mientras la puerta detrás de él se cerraba.

—Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. —susurró mientras cabeceaba hacia el otro lado de la puerta. Simon volteó a ver y se encontró al guardia que lo había bloqueado dormido en una silla. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía…

—Vamos. —dijo el hombre. —Subiendo las escaleras, el primer pasillo a la derecha. Segunda puerta.

Simon le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y sonriendo se dirigió hacia las escaleras del castillo, corriendo, pero al mismo tiempo cuidadoso para no despertar al otro guardia. Ya sabía dónde quedaba el cuarto de la reina, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. No era su primer encargo, después de todo.

Giró a la derecha, y pasó la primera puerta. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con tonos de rosa oscuros y naranjas justo como recordaba, y de la mitad para abajo era madera blanca (algo que para sorpresa de sí mismo, no había notado antes). Pero la puerta la reconoció, pues fue ahí donde recordaba entró la reina después de unas cuantas lágrimas que derramó en su primer encargo.

Con suavidad, tocó la puerta dos veces. Esperó unos segundos en silencio, y al ver que no había respuesta volvió a tocar con el mismo nivel de gentileza.

—¿Reina Elsa? —preguntó en un tono medio bajo, sin llegar a susurro.

Sólo el sonido del aire llenaba el ambiente.

—Reina Elsa. —repitió y esperó, y lo mismo obtuvo.

Soltó un suspiro inaudible. Iba a ser difícil, pero no se rendiría. Se mordió el labio, pensando durante muchos segundos bien lo que iba a decir. Nervioso por dentro y gentil por fuera, habló al fin.

—La princesa Anna estará bien. Es totalmente diferente a todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida. Por lo que he visto de ella, tiene valor. Es fuerte. Y no sólo eso… —hizo una pequeña pausa. —Tiene buen corazón. A ella no le importa más que su felicidad, y si usted está triste… ella también.

Hubo silencio durante unos instantes. Después, una voz quebrada que le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Simon, sonó a través de la puerta.

—Usted no sabe nada de ella.

Su voz sonó totalmente desesperanzada. Transmitía una tristeza y tragedia enorme y casi pudo sentir las lágrimas de la reina en el aire.

—No, tiene razón. Pero cualquiera que la haya visto sabe que un sentimiento de alegría aparece cada vez que se le ve caminando por los pasillos o en la aldea. —se relamió el labio, pensando con cuidado sus palabras. —Así de poderosa es su presencia.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que después la voz se hizo escuchar otra vez.

—¿Cómo logró entrar?

Simon no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa.

—El guardia se quedó dormido.

Casi pudo ver el ceño fruncido de la reina a través de la puerta, y además juraría que le había sacado una sonrisa, por más pequeña que fuera. Sabía que era casi imposible, pero al menos habría intentado. Nunca lo sabría.

—Y… ¿qué hace usted aquí?

El semblante de Simon se tornó serio.

—Creo que ya sabe la respuesta.

…

Elsa sintió como le daba un ligero vuelco al corazón el escuchar esas palabras por segunda vez en su vida, proveniente del mismo muchacho. Simon Strand… Todo había dado un giro difícil desde su llegada y su intervención en la guerra. Tenía que admitirlo: el secuestro de Anna había sido por su culpa. Si Simon no hubiera…

No, no había tiempo para pensar en eso.

Por fin, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo levantar la cabeza en alto. La recargó en la madera de la puerta, pero no dejó de abrazar sus rodillas.

—Es otra carta, ¿cierto? De las Islas del Sur.

Del otro lado de la puerta, nada escuchó por unos segundos.

—Sí.—respondió Simon al fin.

Elsa cerró los ojos. Kristoff tenía razón, Simon tenía razón. Tenía que levantarse de las cenizas, Anna estaba en peligro y mientras más estuviera ella aquí sentada sin hacer algo, quién sabe por lo que su hermana estuviera pasando.

Y eso era, justamente, la razón por la que su ánimo se venía tan abajo. El no saber dónde estaba, el no saber qué le estuvieran haciéndole, el no saber si estaba sufriendo o no.

Incluso, el no saber si seguía con vida.

Esos solos pensamientos hacían que sus brazos se estremecieran y sus ojos se nublaran. Lo desconocido, desde que era una niña, era lo que la hacía temblar e inundarse de miedo.

Después de unos segundos tratando de relajarse, se levantó del suelo, se acomodó la tela de su vestido azul (arrugada por todos los días que había estado encerrada), volteó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Las pupilas de Simon se dilataron al ver que la puerta se abría, dejando ver a la reina con su peinado un poco desarreglado y su vestido brillante. Sin embargo, esta vez, aunque los pequeños resplandores seguían allí en la tela del vestido, no transmitían un aire de elegancia y belleza sino uno de tristeza y/o indiferencia.

No había esta vez ventana por la cual entrara la luz de la luna. Aun así, Simon apostaba que, aunque la hubiera, no se podría dejar de sentir ese sufrimiento por parte de la reina.

Suspiró, y le entregó el pergamino que estaba en sus manos a Su Majestad.

Al menos había logrado que saliera de su escondite.

Elsa miró el pergamino entre sus manos. Luego volteó a ver a Simon.

—Gracias. —susurró. —Puede irse ahora.

Simon asintió, y regresó por la alfombra aterciopelada por la que había llegado.

Elsa lo vio irse, y hasta que ya no hubo rastro de él, se metió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sus manos temblaban un poco, menos que la última vez que había recibido una carta por parte de las Islas del Sur. Sabía de lo que ellos eran capaces, tendría que acostumbrarse. Desató el listón rojo fuego que envolvía al pergamino, y acto seguido vio caerse un papel aparte.

Elsa frunció el ceño.

Recogió el pedazo de papel que se había caído. Lo desdobló. No había nada escrito, así que lo volteó del otro lado, y leyó:

 _Este, reina Elsa, es su primer encargo._

Elsa sintió cómo su corazón paraba por un instante y sus manos se quedaban estáticas. Las pupilas de sus ojos se hicieron pequeñas para dar paso al azul de su iris, y al seguir leyendo sus ojos se humedecieron.

 _El barco donde está la princesa Anna, todos sabemos cuál es. Pertenece a uno de los líderes más poderosos de los mares que nos rodean. Él, como ya lo comprobó usted misma, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su objetivo, que aún permanece en misterio. Sin embargo… Yo tengo mis contactos. El barco se dirige hacia el reino de Eindriði, al este de Arendelle. Según mis cálculos, el barco llegará ahí dentro de nueve días máximo. Sé que es mucho para usted, pero créame, la llevaran con vida. Yo le enviaré una carta cuando sepa que han llegado a su destino. Lo más conveniente sería atacarlos en la madrugada o mañana, los piratas tienen la manía de emborracharse durante toda la noche. He mandado a mis hombres en un barco siguiendo una ruta distinta que llega hacia el mismo lugar. Usted hará todo lo que sabe hacer con sus poderes y nosotros los atacaremos por atrás usando su tormenta como distracción._

 _Mis más sinceros cariños,_

 _Rey Edward de las Islas del Sur._

Cerró los ojos por un instante, incapaz de creer lo que estaba leyendo.

Así que ya había llegado su turno de actuar.

…

La puerta rechinó al abrirse. Dentro, no había rastro de que alguien hubiera estado ahí en los últimos tres días. Simon suspiró.

Trevor se había ido desde que la batalla había comenzado. Y él pensaba, por lo menos, que se quedaría hasta el final para decirle adiós o que se quedaría más tiempo. Después de todo, había llegado ese mismo día del ataque. Pero tan pronto como llegó, se esfumó. Y trataba de comprenderlo, en verdad lo hacía.

Pero Trevor no entendía que él ya no era ese niño de diez años que debía ser protegido tras la muerte de sus padres. Le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por él, pero, ¿no era esto lo que su mamá quería? ¿No era esto lo que le debía al pueblo de Arendelle? ¿No él debía de luchar para proteger las paredes de su hogar?

Simon cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminando llegó a su cuarto. Se quitó el uniforme azul de la armada de Arendelle y lo colocó en los cajones al lado de su cama, tomando al mismo tiempo su ropa para dormir, que no era más que una playera un poco rota por la parte de abajo y un pantalón café viejos.

Esa y el traje de soldado eran las únicas prendas que tenía. No que le importara demasiado, claro. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para vivir bien, y eso era suficiente, al menos para sus ojos.

Con cuidado se recostó sobre la cama, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y viendo al aburrido techo de madera.

…

Un espada atravesó el cuerpo de un niño, como de unos siete u ocho años. El grito desgarrador del pequeño atravesó sus oídos como navajas y la sangre que se escurría de su vientre tomaba formas extrañas, como la sombra de un remolino o un vino cayéndose de la repisa.

La voz de una mujer llegó a cada esquina de su piel, arrancándole cada pedazo de ésta. Vio sus propias manos y estaban llenas de un líquido rojo escarlata. Soltó un grito ahogado a medida que el paisaje cambiaba y todo se volvía negro. Volteó a todos lados buscando al alma del niño que había muerto, y en un segundo apareció la mujer con los ojos llorosos cargando a un bebé envuelto en una tela rosa. Pronto el ángulo cambió y ahora su vista estaba en los ojos de la mujer viendo al niño.

El bebé tenía la piel gris, y sus ojos no parpadeaban. Estaba muerto.

Un tercer grito se escuchó, una negrura envolvió el paisaje y sonidos de campanas comenzaron a llenar el aire. Después, poco a poco, un puente de piedra fue apareciendo y atrás de éste se alzaban las casas de la aldea. Las personas del pueblo se dirigieron a las puertas del castillo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Unas bombas cayeron del cielo, llenas de fuego y abrazaron a la gente en llamas.

Después, todo se volvió humo.

…

Un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello negro abrió los ojos. Su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, pero más rápido que antes, se calmó.

Era la tercera pesadilla en una noche. Y, a decir verdad, ya no lo soportaba.

Se incorporó lentamente de la cama de madera, respiró profundamente y miró al techo con el que se había quedado dormido.

Sintió cómo se le nublaba la vista y un líquido comenzaba a emanar de sus ojos. Se llevó una mano a su mejilla y sintió una gota de agua caer en su piel. Después de eso, se echó a llorar por completo.

Pero sin gemir. Todo en silencio.

...

—Capitán. —llamaron a golpes en la puerta fuera de su camarote.

Ener puso la botella de vino en su escritorio.

—Pase. —dijo después de tomar un trago.

La puerta se abrió y uno de los tripulantes del barco entró por ella. Traía un papel en la mano.

—No sé cómo, pero han encontrado nuestra ubicación. Un ave entrenada ha llegado con esta carta para usted.

Ener frunció el ceño, pero después sonrió ligeramente.

—No pensaba que esas aves siguieran existiendo. —dijo, y le extendió la mano para que le entregara el pequeño pergamino en la mano.

Tomó una vez más la botella y tomó otro trago.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo va la princesa Anna con su encargo?

—Bien. —dijo el pirata, colocando sus manos detrás en forma de descanso.

—¿Sólo "bien"?— contestó Ener. —Eso sonó un poco dudoso, ¿no crees?

El hombre se mantuvo callado, sin bajar la mirada.

Ener suspiró.

—Voy a ir yo mismo a ver cómo han quedado los dormitorios. —dijo. —Mientras, te puedes ir.

—Sí, Capitán. —dijo el tripulante, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ener no necesitó leer el papel para saber de dónde provenía. Desdobló el pergamino al instante que el muchacho cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

En el papel amarillento, escrito con tinta roja escarlata, decía:

 _Capitán Ener Sjöberg, rey de los mares de Lundberg. O debería decir, ¿Hrōðgār_ _Þórbjörn?_

Ener se detuvo en seco. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y pronto le siguió la cabeza y su cuerpo. Su vista se nubló y de repente la estancia donde se encontraba fue llenada por humo y pequeñas luces naranjas, mientras las paredes se quemaban como un papel siendo encendido. Las luces cada vez se hacían más grandes, y pronto llamas iluminaron la habitación. Unas eran rojas, otras naranjas y amarillas.

Un eco con palabras indefinidas resonó en sus oídos y un grito desgarrador llenó sus pulmones para dejar de respirar.

Cuando sintió el oxígeno atorado en su garganta, por fin el color rojo desapareció y estaba de vuelta en el camarote de su propio barco, con las paredes de madera y todo tal y como lo recordaba. Hizo un esfuerzo por estabilizar sus manos, pero todavía le costaba trabajo.

Continuó leyendo la carta, aunque era difícil en el estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo en ese instante. Su vista había vuelto a la normalidad, pero no podía sentir pequeños choques de electricidad por todo su cuerpo que lo hacían temblar.

 _Quiero hacer un arreglo por la princesa Anna. Iré directo al punto: necesito la ubicación de la tierra a la que se dirigen. Evitemos tomarlo por fuerza, ¿vale? ¿O es que acaso deseas que todo el mundo se entere del 26,_ _ **Hrōðgār**_ _?_

Ener volvió a temblar, y está vez sin siquiera pensarlo, tomó la pluma que tenía al lado y rápidamente volteó el pedazo de papel. Escribió atrás, y la palabra que quedó plasmada no parecía más que unos cuantos garabatos que alguien había hecho segundos antes de morir.


	12. Bon appétit

¡Lamento mucho mi ausencia! Después de tanto esperar, he llegado con un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste, u gracias por todas sus reviews y quedarse en este fic a pesar de mis lentas actualizaciones. Trataré de mejorar, lo prometo.

Atte,

Ame. (GoldenRose2110)

 **Capítulo XII**

 **Bon appétit**

Las aguas del océano que rodeaban a las tierras del norte estaban empezando a reflejar una gran mancha anaranjada. Las gaviotas en el cielo movían sus alas en dirección al sur mientras que un gran barco de madera se dirigía en sentido opuesto. Los rayos que iluminaban las nubes rosas cada vez se escondían más entre el velo de las olas y poco a poco un manto de oscuridad cubrió todo, dejando salir sólo pequeños puntos de luz resplandecientes, junto con el gran astro cuyos rayos daban vida al profundo y muerto mar debajo de él.

Ya era hora.

Una mujer con unas trenzas de fuego y ojos de agua. Eso fue lo primero que vio al poner pie en el piso de madera de los dormitorios. Pecas en las mejillas, mechones de cabello salidos de su lugar. Piel ligeramente bronceada y perfectamente suave.

No se movió. Esperó unos segundos, seguro ella lo vería. Mantuvo los ojos en su rostro, hasta que se aburrió y miró hacia el suelo.

Justo en aquél momento, una voz cruzó por su cabeza. Una voz distante y desesperada que tenía una especie de eco.

—Escucha, escucha. Todo va a estar bien, ¿entiendes?

—¡Hrōðgār!

—¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!

—¡Hrōðgār…! ¡Hrō…

—…algo?

Ener levantó la mirada. Los ojos azules lo observaban con algo que claramente pudo distinguir como disgusto y extrañeza.

Las emociones hacían vulnerable al ser humano.

Soltó una risa, y Anna sólo lo siguió mirando sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se quedó parada, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo de limpieza. Ya le había preguntado si necesitaba algo, pero no había obtenido respuesta. Al ver que Ener ni siquiera se acercaba a ella y su vista sólo se había perdido en el suelo, fingió toser.

El silencio siguió en la sala durante unos minutos, hasta que por fin Ener habló.

—Creo que no sabes lo que es ser directa.

Anna, esta vez, fue la que se mantuvo callada.

Ener la volteó a ver.

—Termina lo que estás haciendo.

—Ya casi acabo. Sólo me falta-

—Dije que termines lo que estás haciendo. Yo no me iré a ninguna parte. Tendrás el privilegio de que yo mismo te acompañe a mi camarote. Apúrate, que tendremos una muy buena cena.

Anna frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron con un poco de miedo que se mezcló con confusión.

Ener sonrió al verla así. Le divertía, en verdad. Nunca había conocido a una mujer en su vida que le diera entretenimiento al ambiente tan blanco y negro que lo rodeaba. El temor que veía en los ojos de los demás era arte para su criterio, y aún así, no había llegado alguien tan… interesante en su vida. Al parecer, no había resultado tan mal llevarse a la princesa Anna en vez de matar a la reina Elsa. La reina era tan… fría. Y su hermana era como el fuego: apasionada, llena de emociones que fácilmente él podría destruir.

—¿Qué me ves? Ya te dije, termina. Mientras antes, mejor.

Anna asintió y volvió su vista hacia las prendas que había tiradas en el suelo. No sabía muy bien de quienes eran, así que sólo las estaba doblando y dejando en una cama.

Después de lo que para ella fueron años, había logrado tender las camas (si es que a eso se le podía llamar cama, no era mas que una tabla de madera con una sábana encima) y limpiar el suelo. Las paredes estaban bien, por lo que ella había visto, así que sólo le faltaba la ropa. Cuando terminó de colocar la última prenda en su lugar, volteó a ver a Ener, quien la estaba observando detenidamente. Había pasado de ver al suelo a ella, y eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

—Ya acabé. —dijo.

Ener sonrió.

—Bien. Acompáñame.

Anna tragó saliva y siguió a Ener por el pasillo y las escaleras hasta llegar a la cubierta. Arriba, las estrellas alumbraban el cielo y el sonido de las olas chocando contra el barco inundaban el ambiente. Los tripulantes parecía que estaban teniendo un fiesta, hasta que sintieron la presencia de Ener y todo se calmó.

—La princesa Anna ha terminado de limpiar los dormitorios. Bajen. Ahora.

Uno de los tripulantes, con barba, una botella en la mano y un arete circular dorado habló mientras se acercaba a donde estaban la pelirroja y el capitán.

—¿Y si mejor nos quedamos aquí con esta hermosura?

Su voz era dura, y sus movimientos torpes.

—No. A tu dormitorio.

El hombre sonrió, y miró a Anna de arriba a abajo.

—Pero mírela... No podemos dejar que alguien así se escape...

Los ojos de Anna se agrandaron al ver que la mano libre del desconocido se dirigía hacia ella. Cerró los ojos para huir de lo que sea que tenía en mente hasta que escuchó un golpe sordo.

Abrió los párpados y el hombre que la había querido tocar se encontraba en el suelo, y Ener viéndolo con el puño cerrado.

—Dije a los dormitorios. No me hagas repetirlo otra vez. —dijo Ener, y acto seguido agarró a la princesa del brazo y bruscamente se dirigieron a la puerta del camarote. Ener la abrió y entraron a la sala que había visto Anna después de que se despertara: la mesa del capitán y unos cuantos cofres y cajas de cartón en el suelo. Sólo que esta vez, encima de la mesa había dos platos con comida.

—Sírvete, princesa Anna. Deberías de felicitar al cocinero después de que acabes tu cena.

Anna vio a Ener con sospecha.

—¿ Cómo sé que... no tiene...

El capitán sólo la interrumpió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿En verdad crees que te voy a envenenar?

—Digo, no sé, puede ser. Después de que trataste de acuchillarme y me amenazaste con matarme, sólo lo veo como una pequeña posibilidad.

Por primera vez en toda la estancia que Anna llevaba en el barco, vio que los ojos de Ener se iluminaban con sorpresa, que no duró mucho y cambió a un tono burlón.

—Claro, claro. ¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que decir que mientras sigas las reglas todo estará bien?

Anna lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Siéntate.

La pelirroja, a regañadientes hizo caso. La única diferencia que había en el acomodo de la mesa era que había dos sillas en vez de una, una en cada cabecera del mueble. La alfombra era de un color rojo sangre, y el plato era sencillo: pescado con un pcoo de lechuga al lado y una botella de vino al lado.

Anna se contuvo de hacer una mueca. No pensaba tomárselo, y menos una botella entera.

Después de meditar unos instantes, tomó el tenedor plateado que estaba al lado del platillo y se llevó un pedazo a la boca.

Justo cuando se tragó el bocado, Ener habló en frente de ella.

—Eso sí, te advierto que puede que el pescado esté un poco contaminado.

Las pupilas de Anna se agrandaron.

Estuvo a punto de ir a vomitar el poco pescado que había comido, pero se logró retener.

Ener sonrió y sus ojos brillaron por primera vez en mucho tienpo.

Anna observó esto, y sólo se le quedó viendo enojada.

—Tranquila. Cómetelo, no tienes opción.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Los ruidos de la cubierta poco a poco se fueron acabando hasta quedar en completo silencio, y en el camarote sólo sonó el choque de los cubiertos, con las antorchas siendo las únicas luces que alumbraban un lugar tan tenebroso y lúgubre, con un toque de elegancia al mismo tiempo. Sólo la luna sabía lo solitario que se veía el barco desde afuera.

Anna dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y agarró el pañuelo al costado para limpiarse. Después, lo volvió a dejar en la mesa y volteó a ver a Ener, cuyas comisuras de los labios se extendieron un poco hasta formar una sonrisa. Se levantó sin decir nada y abrió la puerta de atrás que había visto Anna antes.

El dormitorio del Capitán.

Ener la miró de reojo, pero lo suficiente como para que Anna entendiera que tenía que seguirlo. Ella así lo hizo y cuidadosamente cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Al entrar notó como el cuarto no tenía ninguna antorcha, comparado con los anteriores y apenas se podía distinguir los muebles gracias a una pequeña luz que se filtraba por una ventana colocada hasta arriba de una de las paredes.

—Vas a dormir en el suelo. —se dirigió a un cajón al lado de una cama que ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Sacó una tela grande y se la aventó a Anna, quien la recogió del suelo y la observó. Era de color púrpura claro, y frunció el ceño cuando vio una mancha de suciedad con algo rojo que no logró identificar.

—Es la cobija que le pedí a uno de los tripulantes allá abajo. —explicó Ener al tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama. —Ponte donde quieras, mañana empiezas otra vez tus deberes temprano.

Anna se mordió los labios, y luego colocó la cobija en el piso.

 _Mejor que nada, supongo._

—Ah, y una cosa más. —dijo Ener desde su lugar. —Si intentas escapar, lo sabré. Claro, tampoco es que tengas a dónde ir.

Anna suspiró, y por fin se acostó en el suelo encima de la tela, viendo hacia la pared. No estaba mal, pero tampoco era la suavidad a la que estaba acostumbrada en Arendelle.

Cerró los ojos, y no vio nada más que negro.

Tenía pocas esperanzas de dormirse.

…

Cinco días después del secuestro

Arendelle

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que la carta de las Islas del Sur le había sido enviada, y Elsa no podía hacer más que sentirse ansiosa. Estaba más impaciente de lo que normalmente estaría, y sabía que todavía faltaban cuatro, tal vez cinco días para ver a su hermana.

No creía soportarlos.

Al menos, había logrado ponerse de pie. Desde la charla que tuvo con Simon, las palabras del chico todavía resonaban en su cabeza. Era cierto, a Anna no le gustaría verla con la mirada en el suelo y encerrada en su cuarto. No más, después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Aun así, Elsa no salía del castillo. Si alguien tenía un problema, venían a hablar con ella. Arendelle todavía estaba recuperándose, así que las puertas se abrían tres veces a la semana para que los necesitados fueran a recoger comida que necesitaran. Había hecho también el acuerdo con las Islas del Sur, así que cada fin de semana un barco llegaba con alimento (principalmente pescado y frutas) y eso era lo que se repartía entre la población.

—Reina Elsa. —hubo un golpe en la puerta de la oficina de la reina.

Elsa fue a abrir. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a dos guardias sosteniendo del brazo a Kristoff, y él forcejeando por soltarse.

—¡Sólo estaba tratando de…

Su mirada se dirigió al guardia de la izquierda, esperando una explicación.

—Este joven fue hallado en el muelle. Fue demandado por invadir propiedad privada…

—¡¿Propiedad privada?! ¡Soy el prometido…

El codo de un guardia golpeó el estómago de Kristoff, haciéndolo callar.

—Suéltenlo. —dijo Elsa al fin. —Que pase a mi oficina, yo hablaré con él.

Los guardias vieron a la reina con un gesto reprobatorio, pero siguieron las órdenes.

La puerta se cerró detrás de los guardias, y Elsa volteó a ver a Kristoff, quien la miró con lástima y al mismo tiempo, desesperación. Sus cejas estaban tornadas hacia abajo, y su boca estaba abierta, incrédulo. Sus ojos denotaban tristeza, y la reina sabía exactamente a qué se debía.

Elsa suspiró.

—Kristoff…

—No, tú escúchame, Elsa. —la interrumpió el rubio haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Anna está allá afuera, quién sabe dónde, en alguna parte del océano y nosotros estamos aquí parados sin hacer nada. ¡Te la pasas todo el día encerrada, llorando, oh, pero miren tengan lástima de mí! ¡Mi hermana fue llevada por un tipo que desconocemos y aun así lo dejamos entrar al castillo! ¡Oh, alguien ayúdeme!

Sus palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Sintió la furia crecer en su interior y al mismo tiempo sintió como sus ojos se le humedecían. ¿En serio había dicho todo eso? ¿No entendía que ella también estaba sufriendo?

Abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas. Después de unos segundos, habló con voz temblorosa.

—¿Crees que tú eres el único sufriendo aquí?

—Anna está allá fuera, y no podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí…

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡¿Crees que no sé lo que se siente perder a alguien a quien amas por segunda vez?!

—¡No, no lo sabes! ¡Anna podría estar MUERTA porque no llegamos a tiempo! ¡Porque tú te quedaste aquí sin hacer nada!

Eso. Eso había llegado al límite de Elsa.

—Ella no te ama.

—¿Qué?

Elsa guardó silencio un momento antes de continuar. Con una voz helada, repitió, esta vez más claro.

—Anna no te ama.

La cara de Kristoff, antes roja por el enojo y desesperación que el causaba el no tener a la princesa cerca, se aflojó y fue reemplazada por una de profunda tristeza.

Elsa miró hacia la alfombra, negándose a ver los ojos azules de Kristoff inundados en decepción.

—Sólo te dijo sí por compromiso. No quería decepcionarte. —inhaló, y dudó si seguir o no, pero las palabras se salían de su boca como navajas. —Te puedes ir ahora.

El rubio no despegaba los ojos de Elsa, pero su mirada era impenetrable. Fría y dura, sin emociones, como siempre lo había sido. Después de estudiar el rostro de ella una última vez, bajó la mirada y se dirigió hacia la puerta blanca.

Elsa escuchó un golpe sordo, y por fin miró hacia arriba.

Kristoff ya se había ido.

…

Allene recorrió los pasillos, llegando a un cuarto pequeño dentro de la enfermería donde un pequeño fuego guardado se desprendía desde el fondo de una estufa. Arriba del mueble había una cacerola con agua hirviendo. Ignoró esto por un momento y se detuvo al lado, donde se puso a buscar en los estantes una flor en específico. Había varios frascos con etiquetas y plantas de distinto color, hasta que por fin sus ojos se encontraron con el café amarillo tan distintivo que ella buscaba. Agarró el frasco sin hesitar y con agilidad colocó unas cuantas flores secas en el agua. Después de unos minutos, se aseguró que el agua hubiera agarrado el color de la infusión. Agarró una taza de té (que más bien parecía un pequeño cuenco), y con una cuchara que tenía unos hoyos para funcionar de colador, sirvió el líquido.

Con el té listo caminó por donde había venido hasta llegar a la cama de un paciente y colocó la taza entre sus manos.

—Tómela. —le dijo sin más. Al ver que el hombre hizo caso, Allene cruzó los brazos y volteó a ver a Simon, quien observaba al paciente sentado en una silla. Al darse cuenta de la mirada de la morena, él sonrió y dirigió sus ojos hacia ella.

—Siempre haciendo lo correcto. El bien por los demás, ¿no?

Allene medio sonrió.

—Sí, supongo. —luego miró hacia el hombre y suspiró. —No quiero dejarlo…

—¡Allene! —llamó alguien de atrás, y Simon vio como una mujer se aproximaba hacia ellos. —¿Te vas a quedar? —preguntó mientras se ponía un suéter encima del traje de enfermera.

—Ya sabes que sí.

La desconocida para Simon frunció el ceño.

—Te mereces un descanso también, ¿sabes? Es el cambio de turno. Más enfermeras llegarán y cuidarán de… quien sea a quien estés atendiendo ahora.

—Lo siento, Ailie. Será otro día.

La mujer se mordió los labios y vio de reojo a Simon. Fue sólo por un segundo.

—Bueno… está bien. —dijo. —Nos vemos, Allene. —hizo una despedida con la mano y se alejó hacia la entrada de la enfermería.

Allene suspiró, y Simon la volteó a ver.

—Sabes… Estoy de acuerdo en que debes cuidar a los pacientes, pero… Un descanso no te haría mal. Haces tu trabajo más que bien.

—Lo sé. —lo cortó Allene. —Esperaremos hasta que se duerma y luego nos iremos.

Simon asintió. Vio la cara preocupada de Allene mientras miraba al enfermo, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco; pero también sintió lastima. Hoy en día, había muy pocas personas que sinceramente se preocupaban por los demás y eso, pensó Simon, las hacia vulnerables. Aunque… la vulnerabilidad era un precio que no se comparaba con ver la felicidad de los demás. Un regalo de un corazón a otro.

Pasaron los minutos, y el tic tac del reloj resonó en las paredes.

Siete horas con dieciséis minutos.

Allene suspiró y tomó la silla que estaba de su lado, rodeó la cama y puso el mueble al lado de Simon. Se sentó. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Allene decidió hablar.

—¿Sabes? Yo de pequeña quería ser bailarina.

Los ojos de Simon se agrandaron, y Allene rio al notar su sorpresa.

—¿Loco, cierto? Es algo que nadie se imagina que yo haría. Aunque la idea de bombero también me gustaba. —hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó. —Bueno, la idea de la danza duró hasta que mi tío, a quien yo era muy cercana, murió en un accidente. Lo sé, típico de enfermeras. Pero esto… fue diferente. Fue una época en la que no sabía que hacer con mi vida… su muerte me afectó tanto que incluso ya no sabía si quería seguir viviendo. —guardó silencio, y Simon sólo la esperó a continuar. Estaba sorprendido, pero esta vez lo mostró menos y Allene no se dio cuenta. —Comencé a tener problemas… bueno, eso es algo de lo que no me gustaría hablar. Y… bueno, pasó algo. Después de eso, me enteré de que mi abuela había muerto. Me dolió, pero ya había sufrido una vez. Y me dolió que tanta gente tuviera que sufrir, así como yo, así como mi tío, por quien no llegaron a tiempo… así como mi abuela. —hubo otro silencio, y esta vez Simon vio como Allene se volteó para que el no la viera limpiarse una lágrima. —Y… bueno. —Allene sonrió y volvió su cara a Simon. —Aquí me ves.

Simon sonrió tristemente. La vio a sus ojos cafés, agarró un mechón de su cabello castaño y lo puso detrás de la oreja de la morena.

—Sabes… Todos tenemos nuestro pasado. Oscuro, y para otros, lleno de luz. —guardó silencio y quitó su mano del cabello de Allene. —Pero eso es lo que somos. Es lo que nos trajo a dónde estamos hoy. Hay que agradecerle, y seguir adelante. Por lo bueno y por lo malo.

Allene sonrió, y una vez más se limpió una lágrima de su mejilla izquierda, esta vez sin tratar de ocultarse.

—Sí, tienes razón. —dijo. —Bueno… —volteó a ver al paciente. —Supongo que debemos irnos. Ya se quedó dormido y ya van llegando las otras enfermeras. —hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de entrada, donde en efecto había más mujeres con trajes blancos entrando.

—¿No quieres quedarte otro rato más?

Allene hizo una media sonrisa.

—Hay días en los que tomo hasta tres pacientes. Creo que relajarme un poco no me hará daño. Quiero, en verdad quiero… Pero la infusión debería de calmarlo un poco. —Agarró el suéter negro que estaba en el respaldo de su silla. —Ven, vamos.

Simon asintió y se incorporó. Allene acomodó un poco la cobija del enfermo y por fin se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida.

Afuera, el sol se estaba ocultando entre las aguas del muelle de Arendelle y el viento soplaba en sus caras, despeinando el cabello de Allene aún más de lo que ya estaba. La luz anaranjada iluminaba la calle empedrada por la que caminaban, y un silencio agradable se cernía sobre ellos hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa de piedra y adobe, al clásico estilo medieval.

Allene volteó a ver a Simon.

—¿Quieres quedarte? —le preguntó.

Simon sonrió con lástima.

—Me gustaría, pero…

Allene rio.

—¿Tímido, eh? Vamos, pasa. —abrió la puerta. —Tengo entendido que los soldados están en periodo de descanso.

—Sí, pero… No puedo. Me gustaría otro día, si puedes. —contestó Simon.

—Está bien, no hay problema. ¿Mañana, te parece?

—Sí, perfecto. —dijo él. Allene sólo sonrió, lo miró por última vez con sus ojos cafés y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Simon se alejó caminando con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mirando al cielo. El tinte púrpura y la oscuridad amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento por detrás de las cálidas olas que se mecían al ritmo del aire, y la luz del color del sol iba desapareciendo poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo.

En una carrera, el velo de la noche iba ganando terreno.


	13. El reflejo y el tiempo

**¡Atención! Una advertencia para este capítulo: no es _nada_ explícito, lo pueden leer mayores de trece años como está catalogada mi historia, y hasta es explicado metafóricamente, pero en este cap hay escenas que tal vez no sea del agrado de algunos. Este capítulo incluye una escena de violencia y abuso sexual. Si te sientes incómodo (y lo comprendo) abstente de leer este capítulo. Será mencionado en los capítulos siguientes, sólo _mencionado_ para que así no se pierdan de mucho. ¡Gracias por mantenerse conmigo y no abandonarme aunque no actualice tan seguido! ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado!**

 **Los quiere,**

 **GoldenRose2110.**

 **El reflejo y el tiempo**

'Cause it's too cold,

For you here

And now, so let me hold,

Both your hands in

 _the holes of my sweater._

-Sweater Weather, The Neighbourhood

 _ **El tiempo**_

Kristoff recargó su cabeza en la madera blanca al tiempo que cerraba sus párpados.

 _Ella no te ama._

Las palabras no paraban de resonar en su cabeza como quemaduras donde la herida sólo duele más con el tiempo. Sentía el fuego caminar en cada parte de su ser, en distintas direcciones, con el sentido perdido.

No era posible. Sabía que no era cierto… o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Los días sin Anna habían sido el mismísimo infierno para Kristoff. Con cada día que pasaba sentía la ansiedad, el deseo, la preocupación de ir a buscarla. Y cuando Elsa le dijo que no podía hacer nada, todas esas esperanzas se habían desvanecido en el aire y la verdad le había golpeado como una piedra. El problema era que él lo sabía, y había sido cegado por la desesperación. ¿Pasaba lo mismo con lo que sentía Anna hacia él? ¿Había estado cegado todo este tiempo por el amor que no se dio cuenta que no era correspondido, que ella lo veía con indiferencia?

No, Anna no era así. Anna irradiaba pasión y alegría, no frialdad. Ella sentía, y lo demostraba. No tenía la misma máscara que su hermana, ella vivía.

Abrió los ojos, sólo para ver el cuarto en el que tantas veces había estado. La luz se filtraba a través de la única gran ventana, iluminando la habitación del blanco del sol mañanero. Se acercó a la cama y acarició la cobija de terciopelo rosa, recordando todas las noches en las que ella se quedaba dormida en paz, con las pecas en sus mejillas y su cabello despeinado, una sonrisa en su rostro… ¿volvería a ver todo eso? ¿Ahora, en este mismo momento, estaría ella en el mundo del ensueño y tranquilidad profunda? ¿O a qué pesadilla estaría despertando en estos mismos instantes?

Se alejó sólo para acercarse a la ventana y golpearla con sus brazos. Afuera, la gente de Arendelle se paseaba como todos los días: buscando comida, entrando al castillo o vendiendo. Nadie sufría como él: eso de que el pueblo se preocupaba por el reino era una mentira. Sólo agarraban lo que les daban de comer y se iban sin más, sin pensar en la mano que les alimentaba. Viendo las calles de afuera, nada podía explicar la furia que sentía en estos momentos. Sintió su cabeza enrojecer, se recargó en el frío vidrio y por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a llorar.

…

La luna se asomaba entre el manto de oscuridad que cubría el reino.

Elsa quitó lentamente las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo y se incorporó.

No podía dormir, como era usual. Pero esta vez al dolor de cabeza se le había añadido lo que le había dicho a Kristoff en la tarde. Era un peso que traía en sus hombros, y aunque no parecía poder deshacerse del recuerdo, no sentía ni el más mínimo remordimiento. Sí, el recuerdo no le paraba de dar vueltas en la cabeza, pero no sentía ese dolor en el pecho que le causaba ansiedad y le hacía creer que ella tenía la culpa. Kristoff no podía hacer nada, y aunque hubiera sido dura con él era para que dejara de insistir y se diera cuenta de una vez por todas que no podía ser el héroe de cada momento por el que pasaba Anna. Pero… ¿en serio lo había hecho por eso? Ella misma quería tener noticias sobre lo que le sucedía a su hermana, sin embargo la diferencia era que ella no iba por un bote para buscarla en medio de un océano que ni siquiera conoce.

Suspiró. A decir verdad, ella también estaba impaciente.

Pero ella sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Se llevó una mano por su cabellera rubia, y con un movimiento de mano que desprendió unos brillos blancos se soltó el cabello.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo, se paró y se dirigió a la ventana triangular de su cuarto. Estaba a punto de abrir la cortina cuando su mano se detuvo en la tela púrpura. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego corrió el terciopelo de un lado a otro, dejando ver el vidrio y filtrar la luz blanca del astro que alumbraba la noche.

Cómo extrañaba el aire nocturno. Una de las pocas cosas que le había gustado hacer afuera era sentir la brisa cuando el sol caía y la luna se asomaba. Era un aire frío pero acogedor, un aire libre. Por eso había puesto su castillo de hielo en la montaña, allá arriba donde el viento helado soplaba y le hacía olvidar de todo lo que alguna vez había pasado, de todo por lo que alguna vez había derramado lágrimas. Se olvidaba y dejaba que el aire la llenara con un extraño pero lindo vacío.

Era como si todo el peso del mundo la abandonara y ella simplemente no existiera.

Sus ojos se posaron en la luna, y después su vista paseó allá por las calles empedradas y las fortalezas alzadas, y las casas de un pueblo que ella desearía nunca haber conocido.

Del otro lado, no muy lejos, en un puente de piedra había un niño con cabello negro y ojos azules, con un brillo particular en sus ojos que reflejaba un astro, tal y como el mar lo hacía.

…

Seis días después del secuestro

Barco de Ener

La última semana Anna se la había pasado limpiando como lo había hecho el primer día, aunque a veces se alternaba entre los dormitorios y la cubierta del barco. Siempre se despertaba temprano, hacía la limpieza en donde fuera que le ordenaran y luego se iba, para su más mero disgusto, hacia el camarote de Ener para tener la única comida en el día: la cena. Después, se quedaba dormida en el suelo de madera en el cuarto del capitán.

Hasta ahora, no había tenido más complicaciones con Ener. Había seguido la rutina al pie de la letra, y no hablaba en frente de él, así estaría más segura.

Suspiró mientras se quitaba la cobija de encima. Cuando se incorporó en el suelo de madera, se fijó en la herida de su estómago, a la que no le había prestado tanta atención estos últimos días por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La venda estaba más sucia desde la primera vez que la vio, y todavía no se había caído. Sí dejaba ver la herida, pero la venda seguía ahí.

Anna frunció el ceño. Si ese era el caso, significaba que la tela estaba siendo sostenida por algo en su espalda. Con cuidado, trató de quitar la venda pero en efecto, algo la detuvo. Recorrió los dedos por la venda hasta llegar a su espalda, y fue ahí cuando sintió un clip que unía su chaleco negro encima de su vestido lima con la gasa. En un movimiento lento, quitó el clip y la venda se cayó. Levantó una parte de la tela, ya que como la herida había sido hecha con cuchillo la prenda se había rasgado dejando ver el rasguño. La herida estaba cubierta de sangre seca y no había cicatrizado todavía.

Le ardía, y le extrañaba que no le hubiera dolido en todos esos días. O a lo mejor si le había dolido, pero se había olvidado por completo debido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No estaba segura en ese barco, y mientras más se quedaba, más nervios le daba. Especialmente Ener, que desde el día de ayer la había estado observando de una manera rara que nunca había visto en él. Sus ojos cafés despedían un aura de misterio completamente distinto al de antes. Esta vez, no había nada que leer en su mirada. Desde la primera vez que lo vio tenía esa apariencia recóndita, pero siempre se le veía un brillo de locura en sus pupilas o de enojo y furia. Últimamente ni siquiera eso se le notaba, su mirada era completamente indescifrable y le estaba causando más cautela que antes. Sus pupilas la penetraban totalmente que en vez de estremecerse se quedaba quieta, devolviéndole la mirada. Le preocupaba las actuaciones que Ener había tomado hace días. Las cenas cada vez se volvían más calladas y a diferencia del primer banquete, Ener no la miraba para nada. Era extraño, ya que cuando ella limpiaba o cuando menos se lo esperaba sentía los ojos de él como navajas sobre su piel.

Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado y se levantó del suelo. Como era usual (a pesar y fuera de todo el patrón de anomalías que se estaban presentando), la cama de Ener estaba vacía cuando se despertó. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió del camarote, lista para otro día en el barco de la muerte.

Afuera, en la cubierta, estaba el ruido de hombres yendo y viniendo, junto con el de la bandera alzándose en el mástil y el sonar de las olas chocando contra la madera, cubriéndola de espuma de manera gentil a diferencia de lo que ocurría dentro del navío. Se abrió paso entre la tripulación, los cuales algunos caminaban al lado de ella como si fuera otra rata que limpiar y otros la observaban como si fuera un fantasma.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo para dirigirse a los dormitorios. Las cosas para limpiar ya estaban ahí, y el cuarto estaba vacío. Como cualquier otro día a bordo, agarró el trapo y se puso a rasgar el suelo.

El tiempo pasó, y cuando acabó de limpiar Anna se encaminó hacia la cubierta. La luz la cegó allá arriba, y ocupó su mano como sombrilla para protegerse de los rayos. El sol todavía estaba en su punto, y el atardecer parecía lejano. Estuvo unos segundos así, admirando el tinte azul claro que pintaba la atmósfera y dejando que el aire recorriera su ser, llevándose consigo su ya de por sí desaliñado cabello. Nunca pensó que navegar por los mares en un barco sería tan maravilloso, incluso en esas circunstancias. Si olvidaba todo lo demás, la naturaleza del hábitat marino que la rodeaba, el océano extendiéndose kilómetros más allá y la brisa soplando suavemente en su cara, aquél momento era relajante. Tal vez, en algún día podría salir con Elsa y Kristoff y viajar por el alta mar.

Su hermana… ¿qué estaría haciendo ahorita? No había pensado mucho en ella, pero estaba segura que se las arreglaría para ser fuerte. Anna no sabía que le deparaba el destino, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba segura que ella estaba lista para enfrentarlo. De eso, Elsa no se debería de preocupar. Anna podría sobrevivir, estaría bien. Elsa tenía que saber eso. Y Kristoff… Dios, cómo lo extrañaba. Tan sólo pensar en su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules la hacían sonrojarse. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y pensó en la última vez que lo había visto.

La tranquilidad no duró mucho, pues segundos después sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y abrió sus párpados. El mismo sentimiento que había estado sintiendo los últimos días regresó a ella, y giró su cabeza hacia la puerta del camarote.

Un iris café se cruzó con su iris azul, y una especie de electricidad unió a ambos, un rayo que sólo ellos veían. Para ella, ese era un augurio, una señal de alerta. Para él, era una espada, una navaja con su sangre escrita en el metal.

La comisura de los labios de Ener se hizo ligeramente hacia arriba. Una media sonrisa iluminó su rostro, y su mano empujó ligeramente la puerta ya abierta. Se detuvo por un instante, volviendo a ver a Anna e hizo un gesto con su brazo como quien invita a una dama a entrar a un salón. Luego, se adentró en la oscuridad del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Anna frunció el ceño, y luego sus pupilas se agrandaron, el pánico inundándola por completo. Nunca había hecho eso. Tragó saliva, y volteó a ver a todos los que estaban en la cubierta. Al parecer, todos seguían con sus actividades y nadie había notado nada. Su mirada buscó a alguien que se le acercara y le dijera que Ener la hacia llamado a su cuarto, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Decidió ignorarlo por completo, y justo cuando dio un paso para encaminarse rápidamente hacia los dormitorios, escuchó una frase que la hizo detenerse en seco.

—¡Tierra a la vista!— gritó una voz desde el frente del barco. Los ojos de Anna se iluminaron con alivio, y corrió hacia al borde este del barco como todos los tripulantes, sólo que ellos fueron directamente con el piloto. Su vista se posó allá donde estaba el piloto, hasta el frente. Allá en el horizonte, no tan lejos se apreciaban varias colinas de color verde oscuro. Anna se quedó boquiabierta.

—Avísenle al Capitán. —dijo un pirata que pasaba al lado de la pelirroja. Anna lo siguió con la mirada, y luego con la curiosidad que mató al gato se hizo camino hasta el frente, donde estaba el timonel. Sin pensarlo bien, se posicionó al lado del hombre y habló, su vista en la tierra recién descubierta.

—¿Cuántos días faltan?

—Cuatro, según mis cálculos.

Anna se sorprendió al oír una voz joven, y su mirada volteó a ver al que manejaba el barco. Era un hombre de complexión normal, ni tan fuerte ni tan débil, y la sorpresa de Anna fue mayor cuando vio que no debía tener uno o dos años más que ella.

—¿Tú eres el piloto?

—No tengo tiempo para preguntas con respuestas obvias.

Sus manos se movieron ágilmente por el timón, girándolo un poco hacia la derecha, evitando probablemente, Anna pensó, una roca que se alzaba en el camino.

Frunció el ceño y no dejó de ver al joven. Como lo incómoda que era ella para situaciones sociales, sonrió y dijo:

—Hola, soy Anna. Sé que no me conoces, y que en circunstancias como estas no es apropiado que me presente, pero…

—Sí, eres la primera mujer a bordo. Ya todos lo sabemos. Ahora, ¿podrías dejarme sólo?

—Pero…

—Princesa Anna. —dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era otro miembro de la tripulación. —El Capitán la está esperando en su camarote.

Los ojos de Anna se agrandaron.

—Ah, sí, claro… —se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, y lanzándole una última mirada al piloto, siguió al hombre hacia el camarote de Ener.

Llegó siendo escoltada por el hombre, y vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Lo había hecho a propósito. Ener lo había hecho a propósito.

Anna volteó a ver al tripulante.

—Puedes irte. Yo entraré sola.

Él la miró, y sus ojos con dureza le dieron a entender que no se iba a ir de ahí hasta que ella pasara.

Anna suspiró. No tenía escapatoria, ¿o sí?

Con su mano empujó la puerta, los nervios carcomiéndola con cada movimiento que hacía. Por fin la abrió, por completo, y se adentró en el camarote. Cerró la puerta.

—Parece que tuve que llamar a un tripulante que fuera por ti. No quería hacerlo, ¿sabes? —dijo Ener sin dirigir su vista hacia ella y barajando las mismas cartas que Anna había visto en su primer día abordo. —Toma asiento.

La pelirroja lo fulminó, y nerviosamente se sentó en la silla de madera en frente del escritorio. Era la clásica mesa que había visto anteriormente con una única diferencia: había un resplandor metálico a un lado al que ella miró de reojo, pero su atención se mantuvo en el dichoso capitán.

—Escucha… Princesa Anna, de Arendelle. —comentó Ener. —¿Qué te parece si jugamos?

Anna casi soltó una risita, de no ser porque la mirada de Ener la detuvo por completo.

—¿Jugar?

—Sí. Tú tomas ocho cartas, y yo también.

Sus ojos. Aquella máscara indescifrable. Sus pupilas en el más mínimo tamaño posible. El brillo que no irradiaba pasión.

Con sus manos en un movimiento ágil dejó ocho cartas boca abajo del lado de Anna, y ocho de su lado. Las sobrantes las colocó de igual manera entre ellos dos.

—Es fácil. —tomó una carta del montón que había sobrado y la puso, esta vez boca arriba, en el centro de la mesa. Y así, el juego comenzó a medida que la luz de día hacía su camino hacia el otro horizonte.

 **La cuarta jugada**

Los ojos azules de Anna recorrían cada centímetro del rostro de Ener. Los casi invisibles pelos que le cubrían la barba, sus labios torcidos, el cabello negro, la piel morena…

—Así que, dime, ¿cómo es Arendelle? ¿La reina del hielo es tan fuerte como dicen?

La pelirroja despegó la mirada y luego observó sus cartas.

—No veo a que viene eso al caso.

Ener soltó una risita.

—Sí, la verdad yo también apreciaba el silencio entre nosotros, pero no te lo voy a repetir. Te he hecho una pregunta y espero que me la contestes. — Además _, ¿qué era la diversión en silencio?_ Pensó él. Hasta la muerte sabía que tenía que ponérsele una pizca de espectáculo al asunto.

—Pues… hace mucho frío.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Bueno, no sé qué otra cosa quieres que te diga.

—Hablemos de tus padres. Y de tu hermana. No parecía tan fuerte cuando el reino se quedó sólo por dos años, ¿o sí?

Anna no contestó, y Ener sonriendo puso otra carta en la mesa.

—Tu madre era una buena persona, ¿sabes? Tu padre… no tanto.

Anna se detuvo en seco.

—No los conociste.

—No los conoció, _Capitán._ Y claro que sí. Su nombre era Agnarr, el rey de Arendelle, el poderoso, como algunos solían llamarlo por aquí. Cuando se fue en barco… ¡No, no! Si tan sólo hubieras visto el relajo que causó, malas lenguas comenzaron a correr por las aguas. Claro que ninguno de los habitantes de Arendelle habla más de eso: murió, junto con su esposa, y deben de ser honrados porque la muerte así lo dicta. Y la imagen se quedó: poderoso, ambicioso y lleno de compasión, uno de los mejores reyes que ha tenido Arendelle. —su tono al decir la última oración fue lleno de sarcasmo. Sin dejar las cartas, tomó más de la botella de vino a su lado. —Pero luego llegó Elsa. Oh, Elsa… superó a su padre en fama. Es más odiada y más amada. Si tan sólo supieran…

—Elsa es amada por todos los habitantes. Todos la quieren. Y mi padre era un buen hombre.

—Los padres no le cuentan nada a sus hijas. No quieren romper esa imagen perfecta con las que las niñas sueñan. ¿Pero sabes qué? Hay hijos, e hijas, cuyos padres se dedican a asesinar. El famoso "pelear por la corona", "saquear oro y tierras". ¿No crees que tu padre pudo haber sido uno de ellos?

El corazón de Anna comenzó a latir fuertemente. Sus ojos intentaron nublarse, pero ella lo impidió con un parpadeo. Cerró la mano formando un puño y apretando las cartas. Ya había tenido suficiente, todos esos días de saber si Ener iba tras de ella o no, de sentir su mirada sobre la suya, de sentir como si él fuera el cazador y ella la presa, de preguntarse si al día siguiente seguiría con vida o no, de cómo estaría su hermana y Kirtsoff, si ellos sufrirían por ella… Todo esto le estaba llegando a los nervios.

Pero su familia. Se podía meter con ella todo lo que quisiera, ella seguiría soportando.

Pero su familia.

—No conociste a mis padres. Ambos eran buenas personas.

—¿Sabes por qué se hundió el barco?

Anna vio furiosa a Ener.

—¡Mis padres eran buenos! ¡Ellos ayudaron al reino y…!

—¿Y qué? —Ener se levantó lentamente de su asiento, amenazante.

Anna, con las cejas torcidas, vio de reojo el resplandor que había visto cuando entró al cuarto. En un movimiento ágil y rápido, sin soltar las cartas, se paró de la silla y agarró el cuchillo encima del escritorio. El ambiente se llenó de tensión, más de lo que ya había estado en las primeras rondas del juego.

Ener la miró, por primera vez, con algo en sus ojos que indicaba sorpresa. Gradualmente, su rostro se fue aligerando hasta que la comisura de sus labios se curveó, y soltó una risa.

—¿Me vas a atacar a mí? ¿A mí, Ener…? — se fue acercando a Anna. Ella, sin pensarlo dos veces antes de que Ener diera un paso más para estar a un milímetro cerca de ella, Anna cerró los ojos y una luz blanca recorrió el cuarto. Cuando abrió los párpados, un choque eléctrico pasó entre ellos dos, como un rayo, y luego de vuelta a la realidad: sus ojos azul oscuro, sus manos cubriendo su mejilla. Una gota se escurría por la palma de su mano hasta llegar a la muñeca: era sangre.

Lo primero que sintió fue un brazo jalándola violentamente, apretándole sus venas y llevándola a la puerta del camarote. Luego, cómo su cabeza chocaba contra la madera por el jalón de Ener. Sentía sus pisadas sobre la de ella, su peso sobre ella, hasta que por fin el aire acarició su cara y oyó la puerta abrirse.

—Háganle lo que quieran. —dijo Ener bruscamente, empujándola hacia los hombres que estaban alrededor.

Los ojos azules de Anna se agrandaron, y su pupila ahora no era más que un pequeño punto en un océano azul. Siento su cuerpo temblar. Trató de mantener sus brazos rígidos, pero su mente no le obedecía y todo lo que parecía hacer en ese momento era sentir su sangre fluir a través de sus venas mientras su corazón aceleraba.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó. En seguida, unos brazos la jalaron por atrás, aplicando fuerza en ella. Sólo en ese momento pudo reaccionar, y la adrenalina fluyó a través de todo su cuerpo como una droga. Trató de soltarse, pataleando y casi aventando sus brazos por doquier tirando a la suerte para que su puño le diera a algún miembro de la tripulación.

Pero la fuerza era demasiada, mientras más resistencia ponía, ésta crecía.

—Tírenla al suelo. —oyó una voz por detrás. Sus brazos de pronto se pusieron inmóviles, y unos segundos después un gran peso desaparecer de sus extremidades y ella caía al duro piso de madera. El impacto causó que por un momento su vista se nublara y un gran velo negro la cubriera por un instante, pero después de eso únicamente sufrió de una gran punzada en la cabeza y su vista retornó a la normalidad, o eso ella creía. Distinguía varias cabezas encima de ella, y luego las vio hacerse a un lado. Sin embargo, la extraña y delirante paz que le había concedido el golpe por unos momentos se desvaneció tan rápido como advirtió unos dedos encima de su chaleco.

—¡No! ¡NO!— no podía escuchar sus propios gritos, y sólo escuchaba una especie de eco desgarrador que volvía y venía. Su vista se volvió a nublar, esta vez a causa de las lágrimas. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y trató de mover sus piernas, sus brazos, lo que fuera, pero una fuerza ejercida sobre ella lo impedía. No podía más que alzar sus codos unos milímetros y éstos caían al suelo. Siguió, y trató, y mientras más intentaba, más carne sentía sobre su cuerpo y más difícil le resultaba moverse. Sus mejillas y pecas pronto se vieron llenas de pequeñas gotas de agua que no contenían más que una terrible tristeza y desesperación.

—¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR!

—¿Vamos a tomar turnos?

—¿Por qué no todos de una vez?

—Da igual, pónganse donde quieran.

—Voltéenla primero.

El peso sobre ella se desvaneció únicamente por unos segundos, para ser puesto encima de ella nuevamente, la única diferencia siendo que esta vez Anna no lograba ver nada. Su nariz chocó contra la madera, y la sangre formó un remolino en su interior. Las lágrimas caían sobre el suelo.

La habían colocado boca abajo.

En seguida sintió su chaleco y su vestido siendo arrancados y una ráfaga de viento le llegó a la espalda para quemársela con un aire helado, rasgándole las venas. La voltearon otra vez, viendo hacia arriba.

Esta vez, Anna sólo veía pequeños puntos blancos que titilaban en el cielo oscuro y parecían tener un baile que solamente ellas entendían, como un sueño de nubes.

Gritos y aullidos inundaban el ambiente de una manera sangrienta y el barco nadando en las tranquilas aguas no era más que una cárcel, una prisión de tortura en los ojos de la luna. Entre los alaridos también se podían escuchar risas crueles y gemidos sin ningún sentimiento en ellos más que un ahogo de salvajismo inhumano.

—No… Por favor… —susurró. Una última lágrima resbaló por su piel, llevándose todo de ella y la última pizca de sentimiento que le quedaba, el esfuerzo final.

La noche siguió y después, cuando los astros ya habían cambiado ligeramente de posición y la luna estaba en cuarto menguante, los lamentos cesaron y Anna dejó de sentir poco a poco las manos sobre ella. Estaba consciente de lo que le hacían, sólo que había dejado de sentir: ya se había acostumbrado.

Así que ese era el milagro del nacimiento de la raza humana.

 _ **El reflejo**_

Afuera, miles de años luz después, en la infinita y profunda oscuridad de un parque lleno de pequeños círculos resplandecientes, un astro del color del fuego levantó sus alas y unas flamas se alzaron hacia las nubes negras para cubrir todo a su paso. Poco a poco, todo el incendio se quebró en millones de pedazos para dar lugar a llamas azules, expandiéndose por todo el alrededor como cristales de hielo siendo lanzados violentamente hacia donde sea que el destino los guiara. Ruido, y luego, silencio. No hubo más que una pequeña gota celeste, blanca flotando en el universo para luego, extinguirse lentamente y no dejar rastro alguno más que la amarga negrura en la que se envolvía toda la vida que habitaba en el firmamento.


End file.
